Star
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: Earth has been over run with mysterious alien monsters, and Humanity has been forced off. 300 years later humanity and other alien races have lived in peace and harmony against a common foe to reclaim the homeworlds that have been lost to them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End<strong>

**Jack POV**

A.D. 2064… Planet Earth was on the brink of destruction. Clashes between the United Nations and the various Middle Eastern nations that opposed it sparked the outbreak of what humanity was afraid of entering; World War III. The various Middle Eastern nations called them selves 'The Chosen Ones' and they tried to forced humanity into their way of living, into their way of thinking. Forcing on a culture and a religion that humanity had no way of choosing for themselves. 'The Chosen Ones' announced and proclaim themselves as the superior race. It came as no surprise that 'The Chosen Ones' became mentally insane and it was frightening to most of the populace. Weapons of mass destruction, deployed with complete impunity, razed the land in the blink of an eye. People believed it was the end of the world. That was when the citizens demanded that the governments launch all nuclear missiles at the various Middle Eastern nations 'The Chosen Ones' were living in, not caring that innocent civilians still live there being oppressed by 'The Chosen Ones' themselves. The governments of the world refused, as they did not want to be and act like them. To most of the populace it was understandable, but to some fractions they didn't care.

During this time an underground movement calling themselves 'The Purge' waged regular campaign against the governments in order to end World War III and destroy 'The Chosen Ones'. Through their hate and rage they succeeded. They raided all the world's military bases that held all nuclear weapons and launched them to the various Middle Eastern nations, without mercy. Before they hit they made a global public announcement to 'The Chosen Ones' that their plans are at an end, they were nothing but a plague to be destroyed and they have chosen to cut out the disease, in their eyes. Instantly fear griped 'The Chosen Ones' as they panicked and tried to find ways to survive. All the Middle Eastern nations were in a state of panic. But it was not for long as all the various Middle Eastern nations were engulfed and destroyed in an atomic nuclear holocaust. The dire situation forced the two opposing factions to negotiate a cease-fire, reaching an agreement in only two weeks. But 'The Purge didn't give them the satisfaction as they killed all survivors. They did not trust, and there fore did not take any chances. For 'The Purge' did not forgive what they could not forget.

However… The war may have ended, but its effects remained. A plague struck, followed by riots, theft, rapes, and civilization committing suicide. With the deteriorating environment, Earth's population was drastically reduced. The entire world turned to the people responsible for this. They all turned to 'The Purge' and it was true. Hard evidence against them knew that they recklessly caused the Earth's atmosphere to be toxic. 'The Purge', in fear, desperately tried to reason with the people that what they did was justified. They did this for the greater good of humanity, but their actions suggest other wise. In raged the government ordered their execution. 'The Purge' acted just like 'The Chosen Ones', they became afraid of death and got what they deserved. The world then turned to the surviving citizens of the destroyed Middle Eastern nations and gave them their apologies and they accepted them. Those who survived the conflict lived a confined existence, trapped in underground cities.

The world came together, pooling its resources, throwing aside old rivalries for the sake of the greater good. Countries joined together to form the Greater United Nations, and turned their eyes skyward… to space. With the establishment of the STA, or Science and Technology Administration, man began to seek new worlds beyond the stars.

A.D. The first year of the new calendar called New Dawn. Thanks to the success of STA's warp drive experiments, mankind's dream inched ever closer to reality. The first colonized satellite called 'Elysium' marked the beginning of colonizing in space as they focused on new ways to cure the earth. N.G. 1 on a routine training mission humanity discovered a spacecraft that was not their own. It was heavily damaged like it was hit by heavy guns. Curious, yet cautious, they discovered an alien race that was recently attacked by common space pirates. They used technology to commutate with us. They said told us about the attack and that they stole all of their recourses just for sport. Humanity allowed this new alien race live with them on Elysium. With humanities hospitality both races became good friends which sparked a new era in the N.G. Calendar.

N.G. 10. Humanity has made contact and friendly relationships with other alien races. Sharing new wonders, new cultures, new religions, and new technologies together in time of absolute peace. The Greater United Nations was transformed in the United Space Nations. With this new organizational government, using the shared technologies the Earth was cured all of radiation poisoning. The Earth was then transformed into a new multi-cultural planet, a lush green utopian global metropolis for all races to live and enjoy.

However in N.G. 46, this peace did not last forever. The Earth was attacked by an unknown alien entity. Creatures in various sizes attacked the earth without mercy. None of highly advanced weapons were able to stop these creatures. Then in no time all the races evacuated the planet to Elysium and Earth was once again completely destroyed. Elysium wasn't just a colonist satellite space station; it was also an Arc to sale across the stars. Every human and alien race managed to escape the destruction. But with heavy hearts watched their homeworld being taken over and turned into a desolate wasteland.

Scientist then discovered these creatures had high senses that allowed them to smell fear. Not only that but they were able to feed off of the fear from our nervous systems which allowed them to grow stronger. They were codenamed 'Nightmares'. We needed new a weapon. To fight monsters we created monsters of our own. The Morder program was born. A project consisting of Exo schematics that allow a pilot to synchronize with the Morder battle machine through a neural interface. We started fighting back. We were fighting to reclaim Earth. But the war hasn't been one-sided. Neither side was winning. It has been 300 years since anyone has seen the Earth again.

How do I know this? Because I'm an artificial human born from genetic engineering. This information on Earth's history, as well as all of Earth's history was implanted in my brain. And yet I've never seen Earth my self. My name is Jackson Overland Frost. I am a soldier. I am a Morder pilot.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! Chapter 1! I think I did and ok job on this, but I want you people to be the judge of it. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: The Big Five<strong>

**Normal POV (From now on)**

N.G. 346. Out in the Andromeda galaxy is a battle. A battle between the Morder units and USN Fleet, against a pack of Nightmares. The ships fire their phasers and cannons against the class 1 - 3 types. The Morder units do the same with their phasers and plasma blades, slicing and shooting down any Nightmare that they see first. The fleet is lead by the flagship Axiom, commanded by Captain B. McCrea **(Now just imagine him a little muscular instead of obese.)**

"Phasers weapons and cannons eliminated 63% of the Nightmare pack, Captain!"

"15% Class 3 Nightmares remain sir!"

"Good work people!" McCrea nodded. "Keep up the attack! Don't let up!" Suddenly the Axiom shakes and rocks. "What was that!"

"A shockwave, Captain! The Axiom didn't take any damage! Wait a minute… Oh no!"

"What is it!? What's wrong!?" McCrea asked frantically.

"52% of our fleet has been destroyed! It's a Class 4 Nightmare!"

"What!?" McCrea stared in disbelief. "On screen! Now!" The holograph screen appears to reveal a Class 4 Nightmare destroying battleships and Morders. Its physique is the form of a giant crocodile. Phasers and Plasma weapons weren't even slowing it down. It opened its mouth and released a large number of projectiles destroying a mass majority of the fleet.

"We're being smashed!"

"Axiom lost 58% of its shields and has sustained 33% damage! We can't take too much more of this! At this rate they'll annihilate us and reach Elysium in no time!"

"Connect me with headquarters! Quickly!" McCrea.

* * *

><p>On the Colonist Space Station, Elysium, Admiral Shifu, and anthropomorphic red panda, gets the distress call from the Axiom fleet.<p>

_"__This is Captain B. McCrea, calling Elysium headquarters! We're under siege by a Class 4 Nightmare! Requesting immediate back up!"_ McCrea called through the communicator. Shifu accessed the dire situation.

"A Class 4 Nightmare. That's the fifth one this month." He says to himself. He then turns to Po, another anthropomorphic only a panda. "Po! I need you and your team to intercept this threat!"

"I hate to break this to you master, but me and my team just got back from a reconnaissance mission and are recovering from a long day's worth." Po informed Shifu. "Why not send the other big team? They're about ready to get some action in."

"You're right, Po." Shifu nodded. "I can always count on you Po." He smiled. Po smiled back. "Okay then! Deploy 'The Big Five!'"

* * *

><p>Walking down the hallway were five Morder pilots. The big one in a red uniform and long white beard and hair is Nicholas St. North. The female in the green uniform is an artificial anthropomorphic hybrid between human and hummingbird, she is Toothina. The one in the grey uniform is an anthropomorphic Pooka rabbit, named E. Aster Bunnymund. The dwarf in the yellow uniform is named Sanderson Mansnoozie. Finally a young pale looking man with snow white hair in a blue inform is Jackson Overland Frost. They are known as 'The Big Five' the best Morder pilots in Elysium. They lined up before Shifu.<p>

"Big Five reporting for duty, Admiral Shifu!" North said in a Russian accent.

"At ease, my old friend." Shifo smiled. "Alright team listen up! Fleet Axiom is being ambushed by a Class 4 Nightmare. For mission is simple; destroy the Nightmare and rescue any survivors you can."

"Sir!" They responded in unison.

"Alright. Move out!" He orders. And with that, the Big Five rushes off to their Morders.

* * *

><p>In the hanger mechanics and engineers were running back and forth getting everything ready.<p>

"Big Five Morder units preparing for deployment!"

The Big Five stood before five separate tubs, leading into their Morder units.

"Alright team, lets kick some ass!" North bellowed.

"Yeah! This is going to fun, mate!" Bunny agreed in his Australian voice.

The five walk through their individual tubes and from the tubs came robotic arms, fitting them with their exosuits. The exosuits are cybernetic armor that allows the person to breath and move in space. When they came out of the tubes they were all fitted and ready to go. They look up at the their Morder units. The Morder units start out as exoendoskeleton, meaning it's practically naked. But when they're fitted with their exoarmor frame they become a force to be reckoned with. In some situations if a Morder exoendoskeleton was out in the open without it's armor, the armor can be deployed to the location of the Morder and merge with the exoendoskeleton in a life or death situation. 'The Big Five's' Morders where armored and fitted, ready to go.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Tooth cheered. The five went to their separate bridges leading them into the cog pits of their Morder units.

They entered into a circular room inside the cog pit of their Morder units. At the center was the exosuit neural connection modulate. Wires that connect to a pilots exosuit and feed directly into a pilots cerebellum allowing the pilot to control the Morder unit through movement instead of console control.

From bridge control, Shifu looked at the all the necessary progressions to launch the Morders.

"All systems are activated."

"Good." Shifu nodded. "All pilots prepare for neural link!"

"Roger!" All five pilots responded in unison. As they connect to the their units the process can be painful, but after awhile it like a pinch.

"Neural link, successful, sir!"

"Good!" Shifu nodded again. "All pilots report in!" He ordered.

"Guardian North until, standing by!" North.

"Guardian Tooth unit, standing by! Tooth.

"Guardian Bunny unit, standing by!" Bunny.

[Guardian Sandy unit, standing by!]" Sandy wrote. He's a mute.

"Guardian Frost unit, standing by!" Jack.

"All units…" Shifu raised his hands. "Launch!"

The five Morder units, labeled the 'Guardians', activated their rocket jets and flew out of the hanger and straight in the direction of the Axiom fleet.

"All units, activate warp drive!" North spoke through the communicators.

"Roger!" The four said in unison. With a switch of a lever, they activated their warp drives. The warp drive allows ships and Morder units to travel through space faster than the speed of light. Once they activated warp drive they were out of site.

"All units deployed sir."

"Alright. Now let's just prey that they'll make it there." Shifu said.

* * *

><p>Out in space the Axiom was still in a deadly situation. The Class 4 Nightmare was annihilating any Morder unit and battleship it comes across. The death tole was rising fast.<p>

"Captain! The Axiom shields are down to 23% and received 67% damage!"

"Just try and hold out a little longer until back up arrives!" McCrea said. Just when all hope seemed lost, when the Class 4 Nightmare was about to attack, laser fire came out of nowhere and damaged the creature.

"What was that!?"

"Our back up!" McCrea smiled. And he was right. 'The Big Five' arrived on the scene. They immediately fired their laser weapons relentlessly at the colossal creature.

"This is Commander North of the Guardians!" North spoke through the communicator.

"Captain B. McCrea, responding! It certainly is reassuring to know you're here." McCrea smiled.

"Order your fleet to retreat! We'll handle things from here!" North instructed.

"Right!" McCrea nodded. "All fleets pull back! Retreat! Repeat, retreat!" With out hesitation all the battleships and Morders turned around and began to retreat. All Morder units managed to get back inside the hangers of each battleship in time for the warp drives to be activated.

Each of 'The Big Five' attacked the massive Nightmare in different directions and areas with laser weapons. The Nightmare however did fight back, by trying to claw them down, or firing projectiles, but they were just too fast for it.

"Jaw Breaker!" Tooth shouted. That was voice command for her Morder's hands to be equipped with hard dual gauntlets. "How about some of this!" She proformed multiple left and right punches and to finishes it off with an uppercut sending the creature backwards. "Oh yeah, baby! Eat that!" She cheered.

"My turn, mate!" Bunny shouted. He motioned his unit to wield dual boomerang blades. "Let's see you handle some of this!" His unit throws the bladed boomerangs at the creature, severely wounding it. After awhile the boomerangs came back and Bunny grabbed them. "Slice and dice, and we're on a roll.

Sandy used his weapons to release sand and use magnetic properties to manipulate it. Creating a sand tornado or rather a sand storm, the creature was engulfed and being severely wounded. However it did manage to escape.

"Stand back everybody!" North hollered. "Naughty! Nice!" He shouted his voice command to activate dual blades and charged in for the kill. Going from left to right slicing the creature just like Bunny. The creature roared in agony. "Alright Jack! Finish him off!" North called.

Jack's unit called Frost stood in floating in space, holding a long staff-like weapon.

"Understood." Jack calmly said. "Frost Bite." He calmly used voice command to activate his unit's staff-like weapon. Jack aimed his weapon at the crippled Cass 4 Nightmare. "Sub-Zero Bullets; Fire." With a button, Jack's unit fired six rounds all at once at the creature. Freezing it solid. Then the ice instantly broke, killing the massive creature into ice dust. "Target eliminated." Jack said.

"You hear that?" North chuckled through the communicator. "Target terminated! Mission Successful!"

Everybody at Elysium was cheering and it echo throughout the colony. Shifu smiled proudly.

"Good work, my faithful pilots." Shifu smiled. "Return to base immediately."

"Yes, sir!" North chuckled. "Good work everybody!"

All the survivors of the Axiom fleet were cheering as well.

"Amazing! They killed that thing with ease."

"Well what did you expect from Class 5 Morder units and their pilots?" Everyone was impressed.

"Captain, who are those guys?"

"Those people, my faithful comrades…" McCrea smiled. "… are 'The Big Five.'"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is done! WOW! What a complicated story I'm writing. I'm not sure if other FanFiction did a Jelsa story in space before, but if I'm the first than it is an honor to be. lol Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Cold as a machine<span>**

The five Morder pilots rode their units back to Elysium, feeling proud of protecting innocent lives. Well… almost everyone.

"HAHA!" North boomed "Wonderful work everybody!"

"You can say that again, mate!" Bunny chuckled.

"Oh, saving people is SO amazing!" Tooth cheered.

[Certainly get's you right here. Don't it?] Sandy wrote.

"It sure does." Tooth giggled. "Wouldn't say Jack?"

"I believe the mission was grand success." Jack said in emotionless tone. The others just sighed from that.

"That's Jack for ya. Can't help being a buzz kill." Bunny frowned.

"Have I offended you in some way, Bunny? If so I do apologize." Jack asked in the same tone but still acted all curious.

"No, you didn't offend me. It's just you sound like a machine a lot. Like 24/7. Don't you think you could show a little more emotion?" Bunny asked politely.

"I fail to understand the question." Jack said not understanding Bunny.

"Oh never mind." Bunny sighed.

_"Elysium Headquarters to the Guardians. Please respond. Over."_ The communicator.

"This is Guardians. Over." North responded.

_"You are clear to enter. Over."_

"Thank you." North said.

* * *

><p>The massive air lock doors slowly but surely opened up. The air lock doors also have an air lock force field. It is also a special kind of force field that has it's own detection program, meaning that it only recognizes members and civilians of Elysium and other allied planets. The five giant robot units fly in and land gently in the hanger. Engineers and mechanics immediately began to conduct system checks and repair routine maintenance. Each of 'The Big Five' exited the cog pit of their Morder units and went to their individual exo tubes. Once they entered the cybernetics removed their exo suits and placed them in solitary confinement until the next mission.<p>

"Man, that feels good." Tooth stretched. "Being a Morder pilot is fun, but it can make you stiff." She smiled.

"I figured you'd get use to it by now." Bunny chuckled.

"Oh you!" Tooth scoffed and giggled and playfully slapped Bunny's shoulder.

"Heads up everybody. We're about to get the usual 'fan service'. North joked. And he was right. When the automatic door opened up their stood thousands of people; civilians, worker, scientist, mechanic, engineer, etc. They all clapped and cheered in applauds.

"See?" North smiled. 'The Big Five' walked down the massive hallway, smiling and waving. Well, all except for Jack, who just walked down emotionless, not even fliching.

"Those guys sure are incredible!"

"Indeed they are." Shifu smiled, while holding up a holopad. (A futuristic notepad.) He checks their profiles, as an everyday daily routine.

**Name:** Nicholas St. North

**Age:** 378

**Nationality:** Russia

**Race:** Human/Super Human.

**Skills:** Master Swordsman, Master Craftsman in Mechanics, Engineering, Toy making, and Inventing. Super Strength, Super Leaping, Invulnerability, Superhuman reflexes, X-ray vision, Teleportation, and Super Intelligent.

**Traits:** Energetic, Mysterious, Fearless, Caring, and able to see Wonder.

**Occupation:** Mechanic, engineer, toy maker, and inventor. Now a test pilot.

**Bio:** Nicholas St. North was once a skilled mechanic and engineer, but also a skilled craftsman in toy making, and inventing back in N.G. 46 in Russia, during his 30's. That is until the invasion of the Nightmares. North was the one who started the Morder program. He was able to build a single giant robotic machine all by himself. Classes 1-3 were basic battle machines. However Classes 4 & 5 were way more advanced that a regular human being wasn't able to handle that much pressure. So when a genetic engineering super human project came into effect by Tsar Lunar XII, North was the first human volunteer at age 78. The process was a success and North was able to test out Class 4 & 5 Morder units with ease. Plus his life span was extended. He became the leader of his own squad known as 'The Big Five.' However he also has a unique fondness for children, which is way he makes toys for them, including the orphans. He was given the nickname 'The modern Santa Claus.'

**Name:** Toothiana or Tooth

**Age:** 333

**Nationality:** China

**Race:** Human (Formally)/Anthropomorphic hybrid.

**Skills:** Master Swordsman, Master of the martial arts, Super Strength, Flight, Superhuman reflexes, Long range vision, Super Intelligent, and mini duplicate generation.

**Occupation:** Dentist, Doctor, Linguist, and test pilot.

**Traits:** Energetic, Fearless, Caring, and Cheerful

**Bio: **Toothiana was once a humble dentist back in N.G. 46 in China, back in her 20's. She had a humble family living in a lush mountain. Her family owns their own dental office know as Punjam Hy Loo. However the Nightmare invasion took all of that away. Though she was sad and full of hateful vengeance she fallowed her family's philosophy. "Vengeance is an open wound." Hummingbirds always seemed to bring her peace. So when a genetic engineering super human project came into effect by Tsar Lunar XII, Tooth was the second volunteer. However the project wasn't just for improving the human body, they could ticker with its physique as well. That's when Tooth requested to be an anthropomorphic hybrid between human and humming bird. Now she's a Morder pilot defending the USN and Elysium from any Nightmare threat. She also became a skilled doctor in all subjects, but she mostly leans towards her most comfortable accusation; being a dentist. She then got the clever nickname of the 'Tooth fairy.' And much like North she too has a unique fondness for children.

**Name:** E. Aster Bunnymund or Bunny

**Age:** 335

**Nationality:** Australia

**Race:** Pooka/Anthropomorphic.

**Skills:** Master of the martial arts, Super Strength, Super Leaping, Super Speed, Bunny prowess, Flora manipulation, Earth manipulation, Hope manipulation, Master boomerang wielder, and Animate/Reanimate Manipulation (Life Manipulation).

**Occupation:** Gardener and Painter

**Traits:** Energetic, Fearless, Caring, Brash, Cocky, and Arrogant

**Bio: **E. Aster Bunnymund is the last Pooka rabbit in Australia. After the Nightmare invasion of Earth, he was found and sheltered by the STA to preserve his kind. Children came to see this rare animal they all got a chance to pet him. He soon developed a unique fondness for children. When scientists were able to make a communicator to talk to animals, Bunny wanted to be of help to everyone who took him in. So it was decided that he should under go the super human project. His body was altered to human size. The process was painful but he was strong. After awhile he got use to his new body and became a Morder pilot. It was then he dubbed himself E. Aster Bunnymund. He of course got into painting, which gave him the nickname 'Super Easter Bunny.'

**Name:** Sanderson Mansnoozie or Sandy

**Age:** Unknown

**Nationality:** Planet Boggart

**Race:** Boggartian

**Skills:** Sleep Hypnosis, Dream seeing, Sand manipulation, Flight.

**Occupation:** Constructor and expert in sign language.

**Traits:** Fearless, Caring, Comedic, and Friendly.

**Bio: **Nothing much is said about Sanderson Mansnoozie. The only thing that is known about him is that he is a Boggartian from the planet Boggart. His people had the unique ability to dreams and manipulate sand. He is also the King of Boggart. Unfortunately his people are all mutes, but they use the sand to make pictures and words so they can communicate. His people also share a common enemy with the Nightmares and so he became a Morder pilot and became on of 'The Big Five.' And just like the rest, he too has a unique fondness for children. He also was able to help people through sleep depravity and nightmares, the dreams, with his sand. Thus giving the clever nick name 'The Space Sandman.'

Finally…

**Name:** Jackson Overland Frost

**Age:** 314

**Nationality:** America

**Race:** Artificial Super Human

**Skills:** Ice and Snow Manipulation, Flight, Super Speed

**Occupation:** Soldier

**Traits:** Emotionless

**Bio: **It is unknown to Elysium about Jackson Overland Frost. Only that he is an artificial human created from genetic engineering. His body has been equipped with the power of ice and snow. He also emotionless and follows direct orders without hesitation or question. Some say he is more machine than man, cold as one too. This gave him the nickname 'Jack Frost.' Nothing more.

Shifu put down his holograph with a smile. He felt extremely proud for the five. Then coming up next to him was Admiral Oogway, another anthropomorphic made by genetic engineering. His physique is a tortoise and his age is over 1000. Though his old age seemed it could catch up with him at any moment.

"They seem to have defended Elysium once again, my friend." Oogway smiled down at Shifu.

"Of course, master." Shifu smiled back. "Which reminds me, master. Are there any new visions?" Shifu asked. Since Oogway was developed by genetic engineering he had the ability to see through time, but only at certain evens.

"My friend." Oogway chuckled. "You're too concerned with everything that might or might not happen."

"I know master." Shifu then frowned. He then turns his attention to Jack. "It's just that I feel bad for the boy. He's so emotionless. He's still human yet he acts like a machine. He shows or expresses no emotion yet he's like a new born baby that hasn't grown up in centuries." Shife sighed. "I just wish we could…" Shifu didn't know how to finish his sentence.

"I know, my friend." Oogway said. "But these things take time. Like when you learn how to ride a bicycle. If you start slow and take your time, you will be able to concur your fears. But if you rush it, there will be pain and suffering and soon your fears will be a mental block that prevents you from exceeding. That is why the old saying is 'Slow and steady wind the race.'" Oogway chuckled. **(You get it? Lol)**

"I know. I understand master." Shifu sighed. "But still I feel powerless to do something."

"Come walk with me in the park area." Oogway requested. Shifu followed.

* * *

><p>Elysium is a colonist space station that is the size of a single planet. It houses over 100 levels and each level has it's own unique setting and atmosphere. For example; a few floors may have neighborhoods, some with country side farms, most are metropolis cities, and most are just lush green forests with a different variety of plant life. And in one of the 100 floors is a little city with a park area in the center.<p>

"Do you see this lake, Shifu?" Oogway said while walking.

"Yes. I do"

"Your mind is like this water, my friend. When it becomes agitated it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow it to settle the answer becomes clear." Oogway explained. As he tapped his walking stick in the lake. Shifu then looked at the reflection to see a young boy. He looks up from the lake and trait ahead on the other side of the lake was a young family. A boy, a girl, and a woman.

"The Bennett family?" Shifu raised an eyebrow. They are registered citizens The boy is named Jamie Bennett, the little girl is his sister Sophie Bennett, and the woman is their mother Margret Bennett. Oogway only smiled. The Shifu went wide-eyed in awe. "You… You had another vision of Jack."

"A few." Oogway smiled.

"And the Bennetts are one of them?"

"Only a piece in a much grander puzzle." Oogway smiled. "But let's just leave it as a mystery."

"But why?"

"There's a saying. Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. But today is a gift." Oogway explained. "That is way it is called the present." He whispered. Shifu looked back at the Bennetts but then saw Jack Frost walking along the path. Emotionless as usual. Blue uniform and all.

"Jamie! Jamie! Catch me! Catch me!" Sophie giggled and ran.

"Here I come Sophie!" Jamie ran after her.

"Be careful you two!" Margret smiled. The two children ran across the grassy field, playing tag. Then Sophie bumped into someone. Jamie ran over to her.

"Oh! Sorry sir." Jamie said meekly. But then he looked up and saw who it was. Jack Frost. "Holy cow. You're Jack Frost." He stared in awe.

"That's right. I am Jackson Overland Frost. At your service." He bowed in respect.

"Jamie! Sophie!" Margret called out looking for them. "There you are." She giggled but then she wnet wided eyed in shock to see Jack Frost in person. "Oh my goodness. I'm sorry commander Frost, if my children had done anything wrong to offend you." She panicked.

"No not at all." Jack shook his head. "They're only behaving like children should. Playful, energetic, and full of fun." Jack explained like he was a computer. Jamie and Sophie only giggled a little.

"You're an awesome pilot fighter!" Jamie smiled widely.

"Thank You." Jack nodded. Then he felt Sophie tug on his uniform pants. He looked down and Sophie motioned him to kneel down. He complies and kneels down to Sophie's level. Sophie then takes out a crystal snowflake necklace, which was bought from a jewelry store. She places the necklace around his neck.

"Pretty." Sophie smiled. Jack then went wide eyed with awe.

"T-Thank you." He said. He even managed to smile a little. Shifu from a distance, was surprised.

"Keep." She smiled.

"This?" He gestured the necklace. She nodded. "I can't take this. I couldn't. It belongs to you."

"It's okay." She continued smiling.

"I certainly don't mind." Jamie smiled. "Can he mom?" Margret only giggled.

"We can always get another one." Margret smiled. She then looked at her watch. "It's time to get back home you two."

"Aw." They both frowned.

"Bye, Bye Jack." Sophie waved.

"It was awesome to meet you, Jack." Jamie waved too. Margret waved too and the family left together. Jack just stood there with a look of awe. But then he manages to smile a little. Shifu watches with his own smile, and then walks off feeling proud. He now believes that there is some hope of humanity that jack with soon get.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is done! It's going to take awhile to get Elsa in this story, but I promise you I will introduce her ASAP! Please be patient. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: A Mission Gone Wrong<strong>

At the very top of Elysium, on the 100th floor, is USN grand council of Elysium. Leaders and representatives of each planet across the universe come here to discuss important matters to improve their home worlds and to share them with all races. But that's not the main focus at this time. In the head office is the president of Elysium Tsar Lunar XII. In the main office stood 'The Big Five.'

"Well done team." He smiled and nodded. "You did a splendid job protecting the live of the Axiom fleet." The team smiles and nods in response. Tsar then turns to Captain B. McCrea, who stands next to him. "Captain McCrea wishes to thank you in person." McCrea steps forward.

"Words cannot describe how thankful me and my crew are for your help." McCrea said sincerely. "I don't know how to repay you."

Oh, think nothing of it my friend." North chuckled. "Glad to be of service anytime." He solutes.

"Oh thank you, Commander." McCrea solutes back.

"Please no need to be so formal. Just call me North." North smiled. "Just like Manny always insists."

"Manny?"

"It's a nickname North calls me." Tsar chuckled. "We're old friends."

"Oh I see." Then a ringing sound echoed. North looked at his communicator.

"Oh! Excuse me. I got to take this. Sorry." North smiled and existed the room. He answered the call to reveal Hiro Takachiho-Hamada. **(Put both last names from the comics and the movie.)** "Ah, Hiro. What can I do for you my friend?"

"Me and Baymax got those new armor upgrades for you." Hiro explained. "They're ready for you to look at when ever you want."

"Good work, my boy." North smiled. "I'll be right down."

"Great! Over and out." The line cut off. North made his way towards his workshop. He then passes by a tall man in black.

"Good day to you Pitch." He saluted.

"A good day to you too my friend." He bowed in respect. This is Pitch Black, Tsar's partner and adviser. He makes his way towards Tsar's office. He manages to see the others leave the office. One that always catches his eye with interest is Jack Frost.

* * *

><p>Out in a park area of Elysium Jack was sitting down on a bench. Watching young children play, families and young couples picnicking on the soft grass. He watched as he 'processes' all this, trying to get a feel on what these things mean. To him it's natural, but to a common folk it's just plain weird.<p>

"What is the meaning of emotion?" He asked himself emotionless. But then something else caught his eye. He saw a small robot probe hovering over a field of flowers. It's an Eve probe. She admired the beauty of the flowers. However, over behind a tree was another robot. A Wall-E robot. Jack wondered why. Then he figured out why. Wall-E was watching Eve, looking shy. But then rolls over to her to try and strike a conversation. Slowly, very slowly, Wall-E inches towards her. Musters the courage to speak, when she suddenly turns to him.

"Weisung?" She asked in German. "Meirei?" In Japanese. "Maelekezo?" in Swahili. "Directive?" In English. Wall-E beeps letter her know he understands. "Directive?" She repeats the question.

"Dir…rec…t-" Wall-E struggles to speak.

"Directive?" She asks again. Wall-E nods. "Classified." EVE turns back facing the flowers. Wall-E sighed a beep. "Name?" She turned back to him and scanned his chest logo.

"W-Www-aaa-leee." He struggles again.

"Wall-E?" She asks. He nods. "Wall-E." She said his name. Then she giggles. "Eve." She says her name.

"Eeee…?" Wall-E tries to repeat.

"Eve." She says slowly.

"Eeeaaah?"

"Eeeve. Eeeve."

"Eee—vah!"

"Eve." She giggled.

Jack saw their strange interaction and couldn't help but put a little tiny smile. He never felt this kind of amusement. Then a ding-dong noise echoed. It was time for an announcement.

"Attention, citizens! Elysium is now approaching the planet Kweltikwan's orbit! All citizens wishing to visit the planet anytime and any day, please make your way to transporter floor. Note; That Elysium will be staying for one week, for repairs and resupplies. Thank You. And have a wonderful time."

This was good news to a certain scientist and native of Kweltikwan, named Dr. Jumba Jookiba. A scientist who works along side Tsar Lunar XII on the genetic engineering super human project. He was hired when he was doing research on the 629 genetic experiments. His little friend and help Lilo Pelekai worked with him on making names for these experiments. One of them she picked as a pet was Experiment 626, who she named Stitch.

"Ah! It will so wonderful to be back home!" Jumbo said with joy.

"I don't think your ex-wife would be pleased to see you." Joked a certain Plorgonarian, named Wendy Pleakley. He, yes he's a male, is an agent of the USN and friend to Jumbo, Lilo, and Stitch. **(No Pun indented.)**

"Watch it you! You know how she scares me!" Jumbo trembled.

"Oh come on, guys." Lilo laughed. "Let's just go and have fun."

"Fun!" Stitch cheered. "Stitch have fun!" They all laughed together as they made their way to the transporter.

* * *

><p>At the Morder Academy, located on the second floor, all the soldiers were about to be given leave to visit the plant Kweltikwan. But not before revising standard protocol. One of the commanding officers is General Warren R. Monger.<p>

"Alright soldiers. Now before we leave, let's go over the standard protocols before like always." He stands tall and proud. "As members of the Federation, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance. The Nightmares are no exception. Eliminate the Nightmare threat and protect the lives of many. You may use the Federation top ships and Morder units ships to travel between worlds and countless others and fight the impending Nightmare threat. Their darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your exo armor will protect you. Lastly, remember the Third World Preservation Directive. You cannot tell underdeveloped planet that there are other worlds." He explained. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" All the troops said in unison.

"Good." Monger nodded. "Now…" A moment of silence with him glaring. "… Let's hit the pool, homies!" He smiled widely.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered together. They certainly couldn't wait to go to Kweltikwan's many resorts.

"Last one there is rotten egg!" He cheered. "Yee-haw!" He charged to the exit. Everyone else did the same, cheering all the way.

Now many of you might be wondering what is the Third World Preservation Directive. Third World Preservation Directive was established in order to protect planets with developing civilizations. Contact with civilizations that have not reached a certain level of development is strictly prohibited by USN Federation law. This is due to the fact that contact with advanced civilizations has a high probability of greatly influencing the course of history on a less developed planet. All individuals and organizations belonging to the USN Federation are required to adhere to the tenets of this Directive, unless faced with a clear danger to life and limb. This Directive is one of the most important components of USN Federation law. It also serves as a guideline for civilian conduct in emergency situations. Violators will be tried by the USN Council.

Four of the members of 'The Big Five' were very exited. Of course Jack wasn't because he still acted like a machine.

"This is going to be SO great!" Tooth cheered. "Just imagine relaxing in a nice beach resort, a pool, and a Jacuzzi." She sighed in fantasy.

"I certainly can't wait to start running around, with all the wide open spaces." Bunny stretched excitedly. But then bad news had to burst their bubble. The alarm went off.

"Alert! Alert! Nightmare attack! All pilots to your stations! All civilians take refuge immediately!"

The entire space station was going into lock down. Of course the pilots, despite being alerted, felt disappointed.

"Aw crikey!" Bunny frowned.

"And I SO looking forward to relaxing in a hot tub." Tooth complained.

"Come on, people!" North rushed over.

* * *

><p>At the command deck, EVERYONE was there. Shifu, Oogway, and Monger, stood before the massive group of Morder teams.<p>

"My friends I am sure you know why we gathered you here." Shifu said.

"I think we already know." Hiro said.

"Shh. Listen." North said.

"A legion of class 3 Nightmares are vastly approaching Elysium and soon planet Kweltikwan." Shifu explained.

"Now we know it's a bit of a disappointment that you won't be vacationing right away." Monger stepped in. "Believe me I'm so pissed off I want to teach those Nightmare bastards a lesson in why you don't mess with my schedule." Monger glared at the thought. "So I say do just that! Teach these sons of bitches what happens when you mess with our vacation time!"

"Yeah!" They all cheered. Oogway only chuckled. Shifu stepped forward with a holopad. A list of teams and names.

"Big Hero 6!" He called.

"Here!" Hiro approached.

"Furious Six!"

"Here!" Po stepped forward.

"And The Big Five!"

"Aye!" North stepped in.

"You are the three teams that have been specially selected for this mission." Shifu explained. "Now, move out!"

"Sir!" The three saluted in unison. And the three teams were off!

They walked through their individual tubes and from the tubs came robotic arms, fitting them with their exosuits. When they came out of the tubes they were all fitted and ready to go. The Morders were armored and fitted, ready to go.

"Alright! Let's do this!" North Boomed. The pilots went to their separate bridges leading them into the cog pits of their Morder units.

From bridge control, Shifu looked at the all the necessary progressions to launch the Morders.

"All systems are activated."

"Good." Shifu nodded. "All pilots prepare for neural link!"

"Roger!" All pilots responded in unison. As they connect to the their units.

"Neural link, successful, sir!"

"Good!" Shifu nodded again. "All pilots report in!" He ordered.

"Guardian North until, standing by!" North.

"Guardian Tooth unit, standing by! Tooth.

"Guardian Bunny unit, standing by!" Bunny.

[Guardian Sandy unit, standing by!]" Sandy wrote. He's a mute.

"Guardian Frost unit, standing by!" Jack.

"Dragon Warrior, standing by!" Po.

"China Tiger, standing by!" Tigress.

"Golden Langur, standing by!" Monkey.

"Trimeresurus gramineus, standing by!" Viper.

"China Mantis, standing by!" Mantis.

"Red-Crowned Crane, standing by!" Crane.

"Hiro Takachiho-Hamada, standing by!" Hiro.

"Baymax, standing by." Baymax.

"GoGo Tomago, standing by!" Leiko Tanaka.

"Honey Lemon, standing by!" Aiko Miyazaki.

"Wasabi-No-Ginger, standing by!" Wasabi. **(Couldn't find his alter ego name.)**

"Fredzilla, standing by!" Fred.

"All units…" Shifu raised his hands. "Launch!"

The Morder units activated their rocket jets and flew out of the hanger.

"All units deployed sir."

"Alright. Let's pray that they'll be enough to stop the massive Nightmare army." Shifu said.

* * *

><p>The three Morder teams floated in space in front of Elysium and planted Kweltikwan, as a line of defense.<p>

"I got a visual!" Crane reported. A vast army of class 3 Nightmares approached them slowly. Like predators.

"Alright teams, let's show these bastards that we mean business!" Tirgess smirked.

"I second that, girlfriend!" Tooth agreed.

"Let's get 'em!" North, Po, and Hiro roared in unison. And the 17 Morder units converged on the vast approaching Nightmares.

"Baymax! Combo move!" Hiro called out.

"Affirmative." Baymax responed. Both Hiro and Baymax came together and spiraled towards the vast Nightmares; destroying them as they went.

"You bastards are gonna pay for interrupting my vacation time!" Tooth glared. "Jaw Breaker!" Tooth shouted. Her Morder's hands are equipped with hard dual gauntlets. She preformed multiple left and right punches and uppercuts on multiple Nightmares.

"Jeez! Remind me never to piss her off." Fred quivered. Suddenly a group of Nightmare ganged up on him. But he smirked. "Kaiju Henshin!" He shouted his voice command. Fred is a super human with the ability to project Kaiju auras. The auras can merge with his Morder, materializing the physique structure in many different features. With this he used his enhanced Morder to vaporize the ganging Nightmares.

"My turn, mate!" Bunny shouted. He motioned his unit to wield dual boomerang blades. His unit throws the bladed boomerangs at the creatures, destroying them in the process. After awhile the boomerangs came back and Bunny grabbed them.

Sandy used his weapons to release sand and use magnetic properties to manipulate it. Creating a sand bullets to hit the creatures.

"Let's see you try handling this!" North hollered. "Naughty! Nice!" He shouted his voice command to activate dual blades and charged in for the kill. Going from left to right slicing the creatures. Jack's unit called Frost stood in floating in space, holding his staff-like weapon.

"Frost Bite." He calmly used voice command to activate his unit's staff-like weapon. Jack aimed his weapon at the crippled Cass 4 Nightmare. "Sub-Zero Bullets; Fire." With a button, Jack's unit fired six rounds all at once at the creature. Freezing it solid. Then the ice instantly broke, killing the creatures into ice dust. "Targets eliminated." Jack said.

"Wasabi Blade!" Wasabi called out his voice command. Out from the back his unit pulled out a big Katana blade. With one stroke he slices a vast army of Nightmares.

"Furious Six!" Po shouted. 'The Furious Six' Morders gathered with Po's Morder. "Tigress, Double Death Strike!"

"Right!" Tigress nodded. Both Morders unots held hands attacked the surrounding Nightmares, like a Kung Fu dance. Tigress' Morder through Po's towards another vast army of Nightmares. Feet of Fury!" He shouted his voice command. His Morder's legs began to pick up speed and kick kill the vast Nightmares. "Crane, Wings of Justice!"

"You got it!" Crane came up from behind. His Morder's wings began to vibrate and with one flap it created a shock wave destroying yet another group of Nightmares. "Here comes some more!"

"Tigress!" Po shouted. Tigress attacked one side. "Monkey!" Monkey did the other. "Viper!" Viper slithered around Po and attacked. "Mantis!" Mantis can zipping around fast, un-seeable and uncatchable. With team work they destroyed the last bit of Nightmares.

"HAHA! Good work everybody!" North cheered.

Everybody at Elysium was cheering and it echo throughout the colony. Shifu smiled proudly.

"Hoowee! Now that was EPIC!" Monger cheered.

"Good work, my faithful pilots." Shifu smiled. "Return to base immediately."

"Yes, sir!" North chuckled. "You heard him. Let's get back to our vacation!"

"Oh FINALLY!" Tooth sighed. "I finally get to relax in a hot tub."

However…

The alarm at Elysium went of again.

"Now what going on!" Monger demanded.

"Commanders! There's an anomaly! A worm hole!"

"What!?" Shifu stared in shock.

Out of nowhere electrical surges crackled everywhere. Then a mirage-like effect looked like space was folding itself. Then a blue light formed a spiral. It was definitely a worm hole. All the Morder pilots stare in awe and shock.

"What is that!?" Fred said.

"A worm hole." Hiro stared in awe.

"Wait something's coming out of it!" Tigress called. And she was right. Out of the worm hole was giant colossal Nightmare. This one came in the form of a Dragon.

"A… A Nightmare?" Wasabi stared in fear.

Back in Elysium everyone was in total shock at what they were seeing.

"What in the world?" Shifu stares in shock.

"Commander! You're not gonna believe this! It's… It's a Class 5 Nightmare! The highest! The first one ever!"

"What!?" Monger shouted in disbelief.

"Our Morder units are strong enough or equipped for this!" Shifu realized. He quickey used the communicator. "All Morder teams retreat! I repeat! Retreat! Your Morder pilots are not ready for this kind of thing!"

"Understood!" North responded. "You heard the man, retreat!" Everyone did. Everyone that is except for Jack. "What the-!? Jack what are doing let's go!" North shouted. But all he could hear on his communicator was heavy breathing. "Jack are you alright!?"

In Jack's Morder unit, he was sweating bullets and his eyes were wide with fear. This was something he never felt before. Fear. The Class 5 Nightmare reached it's colossal claw out and grabbed his Morder.

"JACK! LOOK OUT NOOOO!" North shouted. But it was no use. However Jack, in his fear, began to have flashes of images. Images of a little 8 year old girl, with dirty blonde brown hair. These only lasted for a few moments, When Jack snapped back to reality.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in fear. In his panic he used his Blizzard Bazookas. These Bazookas are able to fire ice bombs and explode in freezing ice. The instant he fired and the bombs made contact with the Class 5 Nightmare, they exploded completely freezing the creature and killing it.

Everyone was in total awe and what they just witnessed. Jack Frost was the first to ever destroy a Class 5 Nightmare. But this victorious moment did not last the worm hole was still opened and Jack's Morder unit was pulled inside, taking Jack along too.

"W-What!? Oh no! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed in fear again. He never felt this way before. He never felt fear before.

"Jack! Get out of there!" Shifu shouted in horror.

"Jack!" Tooth shouted to him.

"Hang on, Jack! I'm coming!" North shouted as he activated his Morder unit's rockets. "Come on. Just a little closer!" He fast approached Jack. But it was too late Jack and his Morder got pulled through. And the wormhole closed. "No!" North shouted, just missing it. Now everything was quiet. Everyone was in total shock and sadness.

"J-Jack." Tooth said with tears in her eyes. North however was the most distraught.

"No. No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" North shouted. His voice echoing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 is done! HOLY CRAP! That was intense! Don't worry people, Jack isn't dead. Plus we're so close to introducing Elsa! We're so close I can feel it! LOL Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: Welcome to Earth<strong>

"Measuring Brain Waves." Said a little girly voice. "No abnormalities or basic rhythms. Jackson Overland Frost; awakening confirmed. Revival successful." Jack's eyes slowly flickered opened. "In a accordance with emergency protocals, I preserved you biological functions via cryostasis." Jack slowing moved around despite still being hooked up to the neural link. Luckily everything was in stasis mode, except for the Morder Unit; Frost's AI computer. "43,829.1 minutes have past. My system functionality was in stasis as well. But I rebooted 12 minutes ago in response to external stimuli."

"Huh!" Jack went wide eyed shock. "Are you saying we've been asleep for a month?" It was unbelievable even to him. "By the way, what is the name of the AI programing?"

"I am BT #2012. Your Biological Tour guide. Model #2012." She introduced. "I believe this is the first time we've met. I was installed by my creatures a month ago before you went on the counter attack against the Nightmares."

"I see. Well you know my name is Jackson Overland Frost already so I guess we now know each other." Jack answered continuing his emotionless tone. "So where are we?"

"Underwater." BT answered. She displayed on the screen on their location. They were definitely underwater. "The current situation we are in requires the judgment of the pilot. Thus I initiated your awakening process."

"What happened…?" Jack scratched his head. "Oh, that's right! I was battling the Nightmares…and then that worm hole swallowed me up." He remembers his experience. "Where the hell am I!?" He displays frustration and anxiety. More emotions he never experienced before. "Hey, I still have my communicator!" He calibrates the Morder's communication system. But All he hears and gets is static. "It's no good. I can't get a signal. So where am I? Where did I get sent to?"

"It is impossible at this time to impute our coordinates. We lack a point of reference." BT explained as she shows a holomap of the universe. Unable to determine their current location.

"What?" Jack went wide eyed shock again.

"I have developed a working hypothesis. During the battle with the Class 5 Nightmare, we were caught up in the vortex of the changing space-time metric and later resynchronized with normal space time at a set of arbitrary coordinates." BT explained. This made Jack go wide-eyed shock again.

"This isn't good." He looked around.

"While I was maintaining your biological function in cryostasis, I began sending out a distress signal. But it will be awhile before Elysium will be able to come and rescue you." BT informs.

"Well, I can't just sit around here and do nothing. I need to figure out where I am right away" Jack says as he ejects himself from the neural link. "How deep are we?"

"150 meters." BT answered. "Your exosuit is equipped with jet system which will allow you to move about in anti gravity areas. Your suit also has an conditioner system built in which gives you unlimited amount of air."

"Got it." Jack nods. "What a damage report?"

"The Morder Unit; Frost has sustained 52% damage." She responded. "Repairs will take 10,080 minutes." She calculated.

"A week, huh? Well I guess there's no helping it." Jack said.

"Since you are planning to go to the surface, I will accompany you." BT said. From a small compartment was a small round orb. "When you get to the surface please activate me." She requested.

"Right." Jack nodded and took the ball.

* * *

><p>The hatch of the Morder unit opened up and jetting out was Jack in his exosuit. The water wasn't too bad. A few schools of fish swam by. Jack reaches the surface and looks around at his surroundings. He saw a huge cliff with a waterfall in the distance. Not to far from where he is. He turns to see shore next to it, with a forest before it. He swims over towards shore.<p>

Jack manages to walk on the sandy shore and take out the BT ball. He presses the button. The ball instantly turns into a small robot humming bird.

"BT Mobile unit activated." She says. BT is actually a robotic version of Tooths mini clones. She requested to North and Hiro to make a robotic clone of her mini clones' likeness. As of now Jack has been give number 2012. Jack observes the surrounding area and his movement.

"The gravity her is exactly 1g, huh?" Jack observed. "What about the air?"

"Primary components are nitrogen, oxygen, and carbon dioxide." BT answered. "The ratio is ideal for life. There are minor components present but none of them are harmful to breathe."

"Well if it's breathable air, I'll breathe it." Jack pressed a switch that retracted his helmet. "I'd like to save up as much oxygen as possible." Jack looks around some more. Surprisingly the air was quite fresh. Jack found himself enjoying it. Another emotion he never experienced before. "From of the looks of it, this place might be some underdeveloped planet. A third row world type of planet. Where could I possibly be?" He starts walking through the forest. "BT can you tell me where we are?"

"It appears we have some how found ourselves on the surface of a planet where the respiration of the natural atmosphere is possible." BT explained hovering next to Jack. "Matching data with observe celestial bodies. Confirmed. There is only one set of data that matches. The third planet of the Sol system. Earth. This is the planet of humanity's origin." She revealed. Jack then went wide-eyed shock and awe.

"You're saying… this is Earth?" Jack was speechless. Jack quickly checks his Terra Scanner. A devise capable of scanning a single planet; for life, areas, cities, towns, everything. It was basically the Pokédex of the cosmos. BT also was installed with this system. There was no doubt about it he was definitely on Earth. "So this is Earth …" He looked around in awe. "Since they haven't contacted me yet, I suppose it will be a few days before they come rescue me. I better keep an eye out for danger. After all, this is an underdeveloped planet."

"My scanner's picking something up… moving at 40 clicks. Might be an animal" BT informed Jack.

"I should use my replicator to make myself a weapon, just in case." Jack pondered. BT analyses the surroundings a second time.

"Axial tilt of 35 degrees result in extreme seasonal weather. Existence of humanoid life forms confirmed. Civilizaion level; approximately equivalent to 16th-century Earth." BT confirmed.

"A sword would be a good match for this planet's level of development. I don't wanna get arrested for violating the Third World Preservation Directive." Jack decided. He uses his replicator to a sword, and one materializes in front of him. Jack grabs a hold of the sword. "Luckily, I've gotten used to this kind of weapon in the battle simulators. Not that I feel very lucky right now. I sure hope I don't end up having to use this thing." Jack gives the sword a light swing. "Yeah, that feels about right." Jack retracts the sword into the scabbard. He looks around and notices the sun setting. "The sun will be setting soon, I better find some place safer to stay by nightfall… if there is any safe place on this planet." He turns to the hovering BT. "BT scan you scan for any near by settlements?"

"Scanning." BT replied. "There's something there. I'll try expanding the range a bit." She says. "I'm picking up humanoids. Based on my readings I'd suppose it's a village."

"If I start out now, I might be able to make it by nightfall." Jack ponders. Then he nods to himself, as he come up with a decision. "Hmm… I'll go. I know it's a Third World Preservation Directive infringement, but this is an emergency. They'll probably cut me some slack if I keep a low profile." He then presses a switch, which retracts the exosuit to become a suitcase like mode. **(Like in Iron Man 2)**. His elastic suit however was a different issue. "I guess I'll have to find some suitable clothes without being noticed." He activates the auto retrieval on the boxed mode exosuit to go back to the Morder unit underwater. He looks at his Terra Scanner to see the suit made it back okay. "Alright BT, let's get moving. But let's keep a low profile."

"Understood." She answered. The two started walking of into the forest.

* * *

><p>To Jack and BT's relief there wasn't any danger, but they were right on the village theory and it was already nightfall. It was lush village filled with people going to and fro. The houses were made of Lincoln logs. Jack and BT hid in the bushes right behind the small backyard of one of the Lincoln houses where they came across rows of clotheslines with clothes trying out in the sun.<p>

"I've scanned the sizes of the make clothes." BT said in a low tone. She pointed her robot hand at the set of clothes she was talking about. A white V-neck undershirt with a brown vest and brown trousers. Jack nodded as he quietly walked over and took the clothes in question from the clothesline and darted back to the bushes.

Jack was able to change into the clothes that fit him. Surprisingly they didn't itch and they were quite comfortable. Unfortunately he couldn't find any shoes. But he didn't mind, he was good barefooted. He folded his elastic suit and placed it in one of the pouches on his belt. But one question had been lingering on Jack's mind since he got to the small village.

"BT, how is it that humanity can still live here?" Jack asked still hiding in the bushes. "I as Elysium's records stated, The Nightmares took over this world and made it their territory. But I don't see any Nightmares. I see humans living or reliving the medieval era. How can this be?"

"Answer is unknown." She responded. "However I do have a logical hypothesis. Since the days of the after math of World War 3, those who survived the conflict lived a confined existence, trapped in underground cities. I believe in an estimate of the course of 300 years humanity reemerged and began starting over from scratch. Either with the knowledge of Earth's history or forgotten it entirely."

"Yeah, your right." Jack said. "You know it's funny, I always seem to forget that part." He chuckled to himself. Then he gasps. "W-What did I just do?" THAT was amusement. Another emotion Jack never felt. He certainly was developing. But he just shook it off. "BT, any settlements we could try here?"

"I've scanned the area and found no Inns." She answered.

"What about near by? Try expanding the range."

"Scanning." She paused. "One location found." She answered.

"Where?"

"Around north."

"Okay. North it is then." He stood up about to walk. But then he stops. "North. I wonder how everyone is doing?" He sighed to himself. Another emotion he never felt before. Sadness and worry. Just saying the directions name reminded him of Nicholas North. But Jack kept on walking north.

* * *

><p>Jack and BT kept on walking through the forest at a safe distance from any civilization, so is not to draw any attention.<p>

"The weather here is kind off hot." Jack wiped a little sweat of his head.

"According to my scanning's, the weather climate reveals to be summer. However it is close to fall very soon." BT explained.

"Good. I never liked the hot weather." Jack said. "Elysium always had a good state of the art season weather manipulation conversion system, but I never liked the summer mode." Suddenly just by saying that Jack get's a migraine. "ARGH!" He groans clutches his head. "What… what's wrong with me? Urgh my… my head…" He starts to get those quick flash images in his head. The same ones from when he was pulled into the wormhole. The same giggling little girl voice. The same blurry images of that little girl. After awhile it stops, and he starts breathing heavily. "What… what was that all about?" He breathes.

"I have detected minor abnormalities in your brain waves." BT said. "You are probably going through some minor flashbacks. But there is insufficient data to determine what it is."

"I'm fine BT." Jack regained his posture. "Let's just keep going."

"Roger."

* * *

><p>After about half an hour they see tip of a rooftop peeking over the trees.<p>

"We have currently arrived at the location I detected, half an hour ago." BT says.

"Any Inns?" Jack asked.

"Scanning." Pauses. "5 inns located. Would you like a holomap?"

"Sure." Jack nods. BT's robotic eyes glow and display a holomap. **(Think of it as Google Earth.)** "I think we should see them all and determine which one is less expensive."

"Agreed." BT closes the holomap. Jack and BT keep heading towards the civilizational settlements in question. However after only taking about 20 steps forward, Jack hears something. Humming.

"Where is that sound coming from?" Jack looks around.

"That way. 10 feet away." BT pointed. Jack slowly walks over to the sound of the humming. He reaches some bushes where he sees… someone.

"That's… There's someone there." Jack notices. And there is. He saw… a girl. She had long platinum blonde hair stranding down her neck in a long braided ponytail. She wore a lite blue dress with a cape. Jack managed to get a look at her face. She had blue sapphire eyes, much like his own. She also had dark blue mascara and lip stick. She seemed to be around Jack's age, in physical appearances. Jack stared in awe at her beauty. Another emotion Jack has never experienced before. Apparently she was the one humming a tune.

"Something about this forest just makes me feel so refreshed." She sighed to herself. She smiled looking all round. "I think I'll try going a little further today." As she walked through the trees she couldn't help but fantasize. "It's so pretty."

However Jack noticed something following her in the shadows of the bushes. But before we could ask anything a huge creature appeared and was about to attack the young lady. The creature was apparently a giant wolf. A Great Wolf. Time just seemed to slowdown as the young woman turned to see the great wolf ponce on her, fear instantly rose with in her. But then…

"Look out!" Jack shouted. He jumped in and grabbed as they rolled out of the away just in time before the claws hit the ground. The platinum blonde woman was in a state of shock and confusion. She was speechless. Jack stood before the big creature. He drew his sword from its scabbard and pointed it directly at the growling wolf. "Go on! Run!"

"But what about you!?" She frantically asked as she got up. "I can help!"

"I got this." Jack narrowed his eyes at the creature. Hus hand started glowing as he put his hand on the blade. "Ice Blade!" Jack shouted. **(Like in anime when characters shout out there attacks.)** His hand moved down the blade edge and the sword went from normal to an ice sword. The girl stood there in awe as Jack took his fighting position. "Let's go!" He challed the wolf and charged at it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 is done! See, I told you I would introduce Elsa. BTW she was humming 'Let It Go'. ALSO here's a reminder, Jack did not get sent to a parallel universe, nor did he go back in time. However I will use the multiverse theory in future chapters, hopefully. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: Elsa of Arendelle<strong>

**(NOTE: Since most of Disney and Dreamworks locations in their movies is fictional I decided to take advantage of that on this post-historic post-apocalyptic earth. And yes that is thing. Spoony said it better in his "Yor: Hunter from the Future" Movie Review. Oh and if anyone gives me an attitude and says that these places are real, guess what, I research these these all the time. Call it a ****hobby.)**

Jack charged at the great wolf, ice blade in hand. At the same time the great wolf also charged at Jack. It grabbed Jack's ice blade in its mouth. The two struggled against each other until both backed off, but still stood their ground. The great wolf growled and glared at its prey, but Jack stood his ground emotionless and unfazed. Then the great wolf leaped in for another charge, but this time Jack evaded its attack and swung his sword down at the creature. Slicing it in half and ending it. Because of the effects of the ice blade the severed corpse completely froze and then disintegrated. Jack then disintegrated the ice off his sword and placed it back in it's scabbard.

"Phew! Good thing I made it in time." He said facing the platinum blonde woman. She was in complete awe at what she had just seen. "_Agh! I shouldn't have used my Ice Powers… Great. How could I have been so careless?"_ He cursed himself. _"That probably violated the Third World Preservation Directive."_ He wondered. _"But I had to do it… If I didn't draw my sword, I couldn't have saved that girl."_

_"__Who is this guy, and what was that power he displayed? He killed that monster in the blink of an eye…"_ She pondered to herself. "I…um…" She tried to strike a conversation.

"You all right? That was a close one." He approached her "By the way, if you don't mind me asking…" But before he could ask, she started to run off. "Hey! Wait!" He called out, but she didn't. "She ran away from me…" He was left confused.

"It would seem she was a little paranoid from the display." BT said from his pouch.

"That probably violated the Third World Preservation Directive." He said.

"There's a 53% chance that you have." She said. "I suggest explaining the situation in a vague truth."

"You mean tell her a lie but with mostly truth in it."

"Correct."

"Okay then." Jack then off to find her.

* * *

><p>The platinum blonde woman ran far enough distance away from Jack. She stopped to catch her breath as well as process the events that just transpired today on this night.<p>

"Whew, that scared me… He didn't have to get so close to me like that all of a sudden." She breathed heavily from the running. "But maybe it was rude of me to run away like that…" She pondered to herself, feeling a little guilty. "He did tell me to wait, too…" She faced in the opposite direction she ran from. "Hope he's still around…" She stood worrying. She was worrying over a total stranger. But that stranger just saved her life. Then she sees him running up to her.

"Oh, good! I was hoping you'd wait for me." Jack sighted in relief. She was about to answer when suddenly she notices a group of red glowing eyes in dark of the bushes.

"Look out!" She shouted. Jack turns around to see a pack of wolfs that surprise attack him. They're not pleased with they're leader being severed in two and frozen to death. Time seemed to slowdown as the wolf pack moved in for the attack. But then the platinum blonde woman stood in front of Jack, raised her hands and frozen them with her own ice powers. Jack was in wide-eyed shock and awe. The wolfs' frozen bodies disintegrated into ice dust. She then turned to face him.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"Y-Yes. Thank you kindly." Jack nodded. _"She has the same powers as me? How is that possible? I suppose I didn't violate the Third World Preservation Directive."_ He thought to himself. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I'm sorry I ran away like that…" She shyly answered. Breaking the silence.

"Oh, no, that's okay." He said calmly and emotionlessly.

"It's just that… Everything happened so quickly, I was really shocked." She tried to explain.

"Scary?" He asked.

"Y-yes, a little. Still, I'm really sorry about all this. You saved me, but I just ran off like that…" She felt ashamed.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, you did stop to wait, didn't you?" Jack said sincerely calmly and emotionlessly.

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself. My name is Elsa… Queen of Arendelle." She introduced.

"Queen? Arendelle?" Jack was actually taken back by all of this.

"You haven't heard Arendelle?" Elsa's eyes widened with surprise.

"I honestly haven't." He responded. She then started to giggle. "Have I said something strange?"

"Oh no." She breathed. "It's just you are a strange one." She smiled at him. "Oh, how rude of me. I haven't ask your name."

"Jackson Overland Frost" He bowed in respect. "Friends call me Jack." He said calmly and emotionlessly.

"Hee hee… Nice to meet you, Mr. Frost." She giggled and bowed in respect. "So, Mr. Frost… Was there something you wanted to ask me earlier?"

"Oh, right." He remembered. "It's nothing that important, really, but where am I?"

"I told you. You're in Arendelle." She giggled a little.

"I see."

* * *

><p>The two of them walked together in the direction towards the town that Jack originally headed off to. Now he knows it's called Arendelle. She was full of questions of where Jack came from.<p>

"Are you a traveler?"

"Something like that."

"Where are you from?"

"From…from Elysium." He stammered in his answer.

"…Elysium? Where is that?" She asked out of curiosity.

"_I figure she wouldn't know what I'm talking about…_" He said to himself. "Well, uh, how can I put it? It's…it's really far away from here. Really…really fay away probably."

"…A faraway place? I have never been off this continent. That's really amazing." She beamed in awe.

"Yes…well, not really…" Jack casually said.

"Is Elysium farther away than Norway?" She asked in wonder.

"I suppose… Yeah." He answered. _"So Norway still exists. Or at least remembered."_

"It must have been quite a long and difficult journey…" Elsa then saw an arch of trees ahead. From there she could see a little bridge ahead too. "Mr. Frost, once we cross this bridge, we'll be in Arendelle."

"Arendelle…that's where you live, right?" He asked. She nodded in response. "But are sure it's all right if I just barge in?"

"Of it is. Besides, I need to repay you somehow…" She smiled.

"No, please. Don't worry about it. I didn't do anything that special." Jack said modestly in his calm, emotionless tone.

"Hee hee! You don't have to be so modest." She giggled. "It won't be much—just the least I can offer you. So please." She insisted. The two walked out of the forest and into a bright colorful town. "Here we are! Welcome to Arendelle." She announced to Jack. Even Jack, emotionless as he can be, was in awe struck by the colorful lights of the kingdom.

"Wow. It's so pretty." He whispered to himself. Even Elsa was able to hear.

"Is it? Well, thank you." She smiled.

"It's such a nice place. I like it a lot." He looked around in wonder. Jack was developing emotional experiences he never experienced before. "Listen, would you be able to show me around the village?"

"Of course. I don't mind at all." She said sincerely.

* * *

><p>So she did. The town of Arendelle was certainly in bright lights under the starry night sky. She showed Jack the Arendelle Church, which held wedding ceremonies and other things. The Father of the church is also a very hardworking man; always there for the people and the Queen if there's something they need to talk about. Everyone trusts him. Even Jack had to admit that he sounded like a wonder man.<p>

Next she showed him Arendelle Goods. A market place that sells all kinds of useful things for everyone. Such as herbs; medicine that heals wounds. Frankly, Elsa was amazed Jack was still alive. Even Jack admired the smells of all different kinds of food he never smelled before.

Finally she showed him the town carpenter. Everywhere they went the lights of the town were so colorful and bright. Elsa can tell Jack was enjoying himself, even though he didn't express it. Surprisingly the people around them didn't mind their queen walking amongst her people. They did however greet her in the more formal greetings.

* * *

><p>Finally Elsa led him to her home. The Castle Arendelle. Jack stared at the tall structure in awe. And that's saying something, because Elysium was planet sized and had 100 floors that housed many climate environments and metropolis civilizations. They approached the gate, which was closed, and two guards noticed her.<p>

"Your majesty." One of them bowed. The other noticed Jack.

"Who's this your majesty?"

"Oh him? He helped me out awhile back. He's a traveller, and I thought I could repay him if he could spend the night in one of the guest rooms." Elsa explained.

"Very well." The first guard nodded with a smile.

"But who is he?" The second guard said.

"My name is Jackson Overland Frost" He bowed in respect. "Friends call me Jack." He said calmly and emotionlessly.

"Very well. Enjoy your stay Mr. Frost." The first guard said. The gate opened and the two walked inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 is done! Alrighty then. We've got and interaction between Jack and Elsa. We also got a little tour of Arendelle. Over all I'd say we're making some really good progress. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7: Castle Arendelle<strong>

Jack and Elsa entered the huge castle. Inside was a massive entrance hall. Full of torch and candle lights. Portraits of people in uniforms or dresses. Each corner, wall and ceiling of the castle was designed in specific detail. Even while he is emotionless for the time being, Jack could help but feel awe struck by such architecture. His brain was implanted with the knowledge of Earth's medieval cultures and lifestyles at genetic birth. But to see it up close and personal was a entirely different experience and feel for him. He just could keep his eyes straight. Elsa was giving him the tour but he wasn't paying attention, at least not entirely. She then noticed Jack's pace was slowing down. She realized why, Jack was completely distracted by the entire castle.

"Hey!" She giggled.

"Huh?" He jerked his head in her direction. "Oh s-sorry." He blushed red from embarrassment. He ran up to her and caught up.

"Enjoying my family's castle?" She smiled.

"Indeed I am." He nodded. "Everything is structured in great detail. It must have taken up to 15 months to build it."

"Well, almost 15 months." Elsa giggled. She stared at Jack's curious look on his face. "So, shall we continue?"

"Yes, please." Jack nodded.

Elsa continued to show Jack around the castle. The kitchen, the dinning hall, the library, the garden, the hallways, and finally the guest rooms. They approach one of the guest room doors.

"Here we are." She said. She turns to Jack. "Did you enjoy the tour?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you kindly." He bowed to her.

"No need to be so formal." She insisted. "This here is your guest room." She gestured. She opened the door for Jack to walk in. "I hope you'll like it."

"It's nice." Jack turned to her and smiled a small smile. "And the view is pretty good too."

"Thank you." She smiled back and sighed in relief. "I thought it wouldn't be to your liking."

"Elsa?" Called a female voice.

"Who was that?"

"Oh that's my little sister Anna." Elsa giggled. She turned to the sound of the call. "I'll be right there, Anna!" She cheerfully called back.

"Okay, just checking to see if you came back!" Anna giggly responded. Elsa turned back to Jack.

"I'm sorry, I need to run over to Anna for a little bit, Mr. Frost. Would you mind waiting for a little while?" She asked

"Sure. No problem." Jack nodded

"I'll be right back!" Elsa called out as she ran off down the hall, waving at him. Jack's small smile faded back to emotionless as he retreated back into the guest room.

"It's probably not a good idea to get too involved with the locals. I better try to find a way back." Jack ponders to himself. "Maybe the villagers will have something helpful to tell me in the morning."

* * *

><p>Elsa walked down a row of stairs towards the dinning hall. A strawberry blonde girl was helping a group of butlers and maids setting up the dinner table. Tablecloth, plates and everything. She looks up to see Elsa walking towards them.<p>

"Oh! Welcome back, Elsa." She ran up to her. They both hugged each other.

"Hi, Anna." Elsa genuinely smiled. But then Anna noticed something about Elsa's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Something big has happened, Anna. This is serious!" Elsa stared at Anna wide eyed and surprised.

"Oh, really? Just what could that be?" Anna asked with interest.

"I'm not exaggerating! I've met someone who has the exact same powers as I do!" Elsa explained.

"What?" Anna gasped in wide eyed shock. "Elsa, are…are you sure about that?"

"Yes! He used this unbelievable magic of ice and snow to save me in the forest." Elsa answered all excited. "We were both attacked by wolfs, but we used our magic against them. I was surprised to see someone just like me!"

"That's amazing, Elsa!" Anna giggled wildly. "So where is he right now?"

"Well, I told him wait in the guest room for a bit." Elsa said.

"Well then why don't we go over and you can introduce me to him?" Anna smiled.

"Okay then." She nodded. The two sisters walked back the way Elsa came. Walking up the stairs to the guest rooms.

* * *

><p>Back in the guest rooms, Jack was sitting on the windowsill looking out at the town of Arendelle. The night sky twinkled with countless stars. Stars that Jack wondered what kind of civilization had on those worlds. Then a thought popped in his mind.<p>

"I suppose I didn't violate the Third World Preservation Directive." Jack said to himself.

"It would appear not." BT spoke from Jack's sack. "Though I must advise you to be careful in the future. Tonight's event was by sheer luck."

"Yeah I know." Jack sighs to himself.

"Though I must admit, you did well to convince miss Elsa of your false background." BT complimented.

"What could I do? It's not like she would believe me If I told I came from outer space." Jack said. He looked at the crystal snowflake Sophie gave to him back on Elysium. He instantly thought of Jamie and her. Wondering what they were doing. "Right now this is our best option."

"Reasonable course of action." BT agreed.

"Our immediate priority is establishing contact with our troops and determining our location. If you can't figure that out, then we'll have to relay on them and any information they might have." Jack explained

"Agreed. With reservations." BT suggested.

"What's important here is that Earth, as we discovered, is able to support life." Jack looked out into the starry night sky. "Our brains were implanted with the memories and knowledge that told us that the Nightmares had made the Earth a dead planet. But THIS is the reality."

"Agreed." BT said.

"Securing a habitable planet has been the Elysium alliance's greatest wish. With this world's abundant land, water, and air it could easily replace Elysium and become our new HUB." Jack wondered.

"I believe that judgment goes beyond the limitations of your post." BT reminded him.

"You're right." Jack smirked. "Have you made contact yet?"

"I am continuously broadcasting a distress signal, but received no replay." BT answered. Their secret conversation was interrupted by the knocking of the door.

"Come in." Jack calls out. The door opens up to reveal Elsa and Anna walking in Jack's guest room.

"Hi Jack." Elsa waved at him, smiling.

"You're majesty." Jack bowed. Both girls giggled at Jack's formalities. Which he felt confused.

"No need to be so formal, Jack." Elsa giggled.

"Oh… well uh." Jack stammered at his words. Both girls couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, Elsa. You found an interesting one." Anna giggled.

"I know, right?" Elsa giggled with her. After awhile they both calmed down and straightened themselves out. "Anyway." Elsa began. "Jack I would like to introduce to you my little sister, Anna." She turns to her "Anna, this is Mr. Frost. He's the one who saved me earlier."

"So he's the one you told me about?" Anna turns to Elsa. She then turns back to Jack again. "Well, hello there, Mr. Frost. I'm Elsa's sister; just call me Anna. Elsa said that you saved her from a dangerous situation earlier." Anna stuck her hand out to Jack.

"Jackson Overland Frost. Friends call me Jack Frost. Nice to meet you too." Jack shook her hand. "It wasn't anything special at all."

"But of course it is! It would've been a disaster if you hadn't shown up when you did. I told this girl time and again to stay away from the forest at night, but she never listens to me." Anna sighs.

"Oh. Anna!" Elsa scoffed a giggle.

"Well, you should be glad that you're okay." Anna smirked at her older sister.

"Anna! I'm back!" Said a masculine voice.

"Oh! It's Kristoff!" Anna giddied with excitement. "I'll be right there!" She said to them as she ran out of the room. Elsa just smiled and laughed.

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

"That's Anna's husband, Kristoff." Elsa smiled. "He's our royal ice cutter, but now he's a prince."

"I see."

"Anyway, it's almost diner time. Would you like to join us?" Elsa offered. Before Jack could say anything, his stomach growled. That was basically the answer. Elsa giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Y-yes. I-I supposes so." Jack was embarrassed. That's something he never experienced before either.

"Come on then." Elsa gestured him to follow and he did just that.

* * *

><p>Both Elsa and Jack walked down the row of stairs towards the dinning hall. They see Anna running up to a macho blonde man and jump hugging him. They both kiss each other passionately for a few seconds and stare at each other with smiles and laughter. This is Anna's husband Kristoff. Seeing that made Jack ponder to why they would do that and what is the reasoning behind it.<p>

"So how was work today?" Anna smiled at Kristoff.

"Oh, the usual. Cutting up ice, taking specific yet complicated orders, and Sven is still the most energetic reindeer I ever had in my life." Kristoff smirked. "Over all, I still had another excellent day."

"That's wonderful Kristoff." Anna smiled.

"And to make it even better is seeing you everyday." He stared at her, smiling.

"Oh you." Anna giggled playfully slapping his chest. Both of them shared a good laugh with each other. Kristoff then noticed Elsa and Jack walking over.

"Hey Els." He greeted. "I see you have a guest with you."

"Indeed." Elsa smiled. "This is…"

"Jackson Overland Frost. Friends call me Jack Frost. Nice to meet you too." Jack introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kristoff. I'm Anna's Husband." He shook Jack's hand. "But I'm guessing you already knew that." He smirked to his wife.

"Hey has anyone seen Olaf?" Anna looked around.

"He's probably somewhere around the castle." Elsa smiled.

"Did someone say my name?" Said a voice.

"Who was that?" Jack looked around for that voice. He then felt tap at his leg. He looked down to see a little snowman staring up at him.

"Hi I'm Olaf! I like warm hugs!" He cheerfully said with his arms open to Jack. But Jack just stared back down at him. Unfazed. Emotionless.

"It's… a talking snowman." Jack simply said.

"And a love expert!" Olaf cheerfully said.

"Oh Olaf, behave yourself." Elsa giggled. "Jack this is my snowman Olaf." Elsa introduced. "Olaf this is…"

"Jackson Overland Frost. Friends call me Jack Frost. Nice to meet you too." Jack introduced himself, kneeling down to Olaf's eye level.

"Hello Jack Frost." Olaf playfully said. Jack then stood up again.

"How is it that a snowman can talk? Actually how is it alaive? The only living snowmen I know of are in children's books." Jack asks. That's funny seeing how he is now on a newly restored Earth were magic exists.

"Elsa made me. I came to life because of her magic." Olaf explained.

"Magic?" jack turned to Elsa.

"Yes." Elsa nodded. Jack was really confused now. He never imagined magic could exist. All he knew was that there are plenty of unusual powers being used in the cosmos. But he could buy the magic part of it. At Elysium anyone could use supernatural abilities using science, not magic.

"Oh! Here's something that will really throw you off." Elsa added. "He has ice magic just like me."

"W-What!?" Kristoff stuttered. "Is that true!"

"Really!?" Olaf jump excitingly.

"Yes it is!" Elsa smiled widely. She turned to Jack. "Can you show them?"

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Elsa nodded. Jack then lifted one hand and with in a second, formed a snowflake floating in his palm. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf both stared in awe.

"So it's true." Anna stared almost speechless.

"Y-Yeah." Kristoff stared and nodded.

"Wow!" Olaf cheered. "Elsa has a magic snow buddy!" He jumped up and down excitingly.

"Ahem." Said a low tone voice. "Your majesties." Everyone turned to see a well-dressed butler.

"Oh! Yes Kai, how can we help you?" Elsa straightened herself out.

"Diner is served." Kai smiled.

* * *

><p>The long diner table held a vast spread. Varieties of food spread out the long white fancy tablecloth. Chicken, turkey, beef, salads, bread and butter, soup, pastas, meatballs with tomato sauce, shish cabob, it was just too many to chose. Anna stared in mouth watery awe at the vast spread.<p>

"Please take your time, and enjoy." Kai smiled and bowed. Anna wasted no time in digging in. The instant she tasted something she was mesmerized by the taste.

"WOW! This so good! Everyone in the kitchen in amazing!" She cheered stuffing her face. Jack was in absolute shock that Anna was able eat like that.

"Kind as always, Miss Anna." Kai chuckled.

"Anna! Behave yourself!" Elsa scolded. "We have a guest remember!?" Anna stopped in the middle of her pigging. She swallowed what was in her mouth and returned to her seat.

"Sorry." Anna weakly giggled. They all turned to see Jack eating properly. No surprise considering that he's a trained soldier. Elsa certainly felt surprised but amused.

"Why not try and act like, Jack?" Elsa smiled playfully. Anna felt embarrassed. But Kristoff didn't mind Anna's behavior. Olaf was eating just like a child, but it was justified.

"Say Jack." Olaf spoke. "Where did you get your ice magic?" Jack stopped what he was doing. So did everyone else. Jack was wrestling with his thoughts on what to say.

"I…" He began. "I was… I was born with them." He gambled a guess. Everyone was in surprise.

"How ironic." Anna beamed. Jack felt confused about the situation. "Elsa was born with her powers too." Jack felt surprised by the answer.

"Is this true?" Jack asked out of curiosity. Elsa felt a little uncomfortable answering that question.

"Y-Yes it is." Elsa answered. Jack noticed she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Then I won't ask any further than that." Jack responded. "I shall respect your privacy." He then returned to eating. Elsa felt surprised by Jack's good manners.

"Oh um, thank you." Elsa said.

* * *

><p>After diner was finished, then came desert. Cakes, cupcakes, pies, pudding, and, soufflés. As usual Anna couldn't help herself pigging out. Jack was eating neatly as usual. Elsa couldn't help but smile at this picture. It seemed like a family that was growing. After awhile everyone was stuffed to the brim.<p>

"Phew! That was good." Anna sighed and sank in her chair.

"My compliments to the chefs." Kristoff smiled.

"I'll make sure they get that." Elsa giggled. "What about you Jack? Did you enjoy it?" Jack turned to Elsa with a small smile.

"Yes. Very much. Thank you kindly." He bowed in sit seat.

"I told you, you don't have to be so formal." Elsa giggled.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's alright." Elsa smiled. She then turned to everyone else. "Okay everyone. Bedtime."

"Aww do we have." Anna playfully whined.

"Come on, Anna." Kristoff chuckled standing up from his seat. "I carry you to bed."

"Oh, honey." Anna cooed. "You're always so sweat." She smiled. Kristoff swept Anna off her feat and carried her off bridal style. Elsa couldn't help but smile and giggle.

"Those two are hilariously wonderful." Elsa smiled. "They're like comedy relief that never get's old." She tuned back to face Jack. "Well then I guess we better hit the hey our selves." She stood up from her chair.

"Incidentally, if I my ask a request?" Jack asked.

"Of course, Jack." She nodded.

"My I use your library? I want to learn about this country's history." Jack said sincerely.

"Of course Jack." Elsa nodded and smiled. " You can use it in the morning."

"Thank you." Jack nodded.

* * *

><p>Jack returned to his guest room. However for the first time ever, he felt tired and drowsy. This was something he never experienced before. Drowsiness. All his life on Elysium, he's been trained to wake up, eat, bathe, fight, and sleep. He's been repeating this routine for 300 of his life. Yet now he felt different.<p>

"W-Why do I feel so drowsy?" Jack asked himself. "Did they put something in the food?"

"Negative." BT spoke. "I detected no poisons or tranquilizers from the consumptions."

"Then… why am I like this?" Jack fell on the bed.

"Perhaps, the difference is in the atmosphere." BT theorized. "But there is not enough data to prove that theory." Jack laid back on the soft mattress.

"This mattress… it's… so comfy." Jack said as he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Situation understood." BT said. "I shall now go into shutoff mode and re activate in the morning hours. Good night, Jack Frost." BT said as she went into stand by mode.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 is done! Okay then, I believe we've gotten the introductions out of the way. Now Jack has to learn about this newly revived Earth it's history. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8: Answers Part 1<strong>

_In Jack's dream, Jack is away from a little girl and two parents in a blazing area and they are surrounded by the Nightmares._

_"__Guys?" He shouted in panic to the three individuals. He looking over the flames trying to find a way through but no luck. The little girls head turns to face him. That girl looked familiar. It was the same little 8 year old girl, with dirty blonde brown hair._

_"__Help…" She murmured with tears rolling down her eyes. The Nightmires raise their claws and strike down the little 8 year old girl and the two parents. Their bodies lay dead, in a huge puddle of their own blood. Eyes wide open, but lifeless. This disturbs Jack completely._

_"__Aaaaaaahhh…!" He screams._

* * *

><p>Jack suddenly wakes up.<p>

"Arrrrgghhh! Wha-? It was just a dream." He says panting and sweating from the dream he had witnessed. Jack never had dreams before, let alone nightmares. "Where am I?" Jack scans the area in the room from his bed. "Wait… I'm on a backwater planet…" He remembers. He then turns his head to the window and sees light shining through the window. He stands up and walks over to the window and sees the town lively under nice summer sun. "BT." He said.

"Activating." Said a female voice. A humming sound, then a ding. BT was activated as she jumped out of Jack's pocket sack and transformed into her mecha humming bird form. "Scanning." She simply said. She was scanning Jack for any signs and changes. "No major changes in brain waves or circular system. 100% cleared. Good morning Jackson Overland Frost."

"Good morning BT." Jack replied. "What time is it?"

"Currently 7:56 AM." BT answered.

"I see. Thank you, BT." Jack said. "Today we're going to gather information on this new Earth's history. Maybe we'll find the past Earth's history in the process."

"Understood." BT answered. Just then there was knock at his guest room door. In that instant BT changed back into her ball form and went back into his pocket sack.

"I'm coming in." Called a all too familiar voice. The door opened up to reveal none other than Elsa. She came into the guest quarters.

"Good morning." Jack said politely.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes. Thank you, kindly." Jack bowed in respect.

"That's great to hear." Elsa smiled. "I came here to let you know that breakfast will be ready soon. Until then, the library is free for you to use at your leisure." She explained.

"Thank you." Jack nodded. "I can't thank you enough."

"Please, think nothing of it." She giggled. "I'll see you at breakfast." She left the room and closed the door behind her. Jack got himself ready for the day. He cleaned himself up, got dressed, and headed out of the guest room and headed towards the library.

* * *

><p>The inside of the library itself was huge. Rows and rows, shelf after shelf, each one full of books. Each shelf with it's own category and genre in a neat and tidy fashion. Jack looked around in awe at the massive room of massive bookshelves.<p>

"BT, scan the room and depict what books that tell about this Earth's history." Jack whispered.

"Scanning." BT said in a low monotone voice from Jack's pocket sack. After a moment BT concludes her scans. "Scans complete." She says. Jack looks around for anyone in the room. So far none. He takes out BT in her ball form.

"Okay, BT. Show me the list." Jack requested. BT displayed the list of books that held about the country's history with a little bit of THIS Earth's history too. It wasn't exactly what he was looking for, but it's a start. Jack finds a table with blank piles of paper and pens. He takes a piece of paper and pen, sits down at the table, and wrote down a list of books he needed.

He began searching through the rows of bookshelves for the books he needs. There were those that were high up and Jack would have to use a latter to get them. But Jack once again looks around for anyone in the room and he starts to levitate in the air **(Did I forget to mention that?)**. This allowed him to gain the books he needs. After awhile, he got quite a lot of books. They were all stacked into two neat piles. He began his research on the country's history.

_"__Long ago this country was founded by the one of the Seven Sages, the founders of the world. This sage, the fifth sage, was born in the continent of Europe."_ Jack began to read. _"This sage was so wise, like his sage brothers, named all the countries of Europe. Norway is one of these countries." _Jack pondered for a moment. "So the names of the countries we're still remembered, but not their history." He murmured to himself. "And these Seven Sages, who were they? How did they know about the names of the world?" He asked. "This seems too convenient to be a coincidence." Jack thought to himself. But he kept on reading. _"The fifth sage was known as Gabriel, lead humanity out of the darkness and into a new home. From then on humanity was able to build civilizations and live in total prosperity. Gabriel taught humanity many things. How to read and write, talk, draw signs, and count. He taught people how to build, how to fight, how walk, how to run. He and his sage brothers taught humanity everything from their own separate continents and countries. However he also taught religious practices. The one religious practice was to serve and please the Gods of the World."_ Jack stopped where he was. "The Gods of the World?" He wondered. He kept on reading the text and looking at the drawings of the past. But then he saw a few drawings that caught his attention. In different books and different pages, several different pictures depicted different creatures of different sizes and shapes. They looked familiar. They were called 'The Gods of the World.' But they didn't look like gods from Jack's perspective. "What are these things? They look familiar." He pondered.

* * *

><p>Out on the docks of Arendelle, ships come and go. Sailors and shipwrights unload or load cargo to and from ships. Quartermasters help with docking ships as well as ship departure. On this particular morning one quartermaster was looking out at sea with his trusty telescope. He looks out around the sea and sees a ship with an all too familiar flag.<p>

"By the Gods!" He murmured to himself. He rang the emergency bell. "Southern Isle vessel approaching! Southern Isle vessel approaching!" He called out. Everyone hearing the bell and the announcement immediately started to panic. They all thought the Southern Isles came for revenge, but they were only half right. Soldiers immediately came marching in to calm everyone down. Then Arendelle's top general comes walking down to the docks. His name is General Markus.

"What seems to be the situation quartermaster?" Markus asked.

"There's a Southern Isle vessel approaching sir!" The quartermaster explained. "It's also waving a white flag too, but I figured I run this by you."

"Very good." Markus nodded. He held out his hand to the quartermaster, indicating to hand over the telescope. The general looks through the lens to see the Southern Isle ship. He sees both their flag and the white flag too. "I'll head down the docks with a squadron of men with me. Have everyone else keep the citizens safe if anything should happen." He instructed.

"Aye, sir." The quartermaster saluted. At that very moment Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and even Jack came rushing out of the castle grounds and to the docks.

"Your majesty." Markus bows.

"What seems to be the situation, General?" Elsa asked.

"A Southern Isle vessel is approaching shore." Markus answered.

"T-The Southern Isles?" Anna quivered. Kristoff held Anna close for comfort. Jack wondered why and what was going on.

"Is it Hans again? Has he come back for revenge?" Elsa asked. Jack didn't understand. Who is Hans? And what is going on?

"Not sure, your majesty. My men and I are about to head down there and see if there is any danger." Markus explains.

"Okay then. Be careful general." Elsa nodded. Markus nods in response as he makes his way down the docks. A squadron of soldiers followed him down to the Southern Isle vessel. But when they got down there, to their surprise, it was badly damaged.

"What is the world happened?" The general whispered to himself examining the ship. "Its looks as if it went through some heavy cannon fire."

"General look!" One of soldiers shouted and pointed. Markus looked up the direction of the soldiers was pointing at. From there his eyes went wide with horror. He saw a body hanging over the shipboard. Scared and bloodied.

"Good Heavens!" Markus murmured. He ran up on deck to find six men, all wounded and scared. He ran up to the one nearest to him. He placed his hand on his neck for a pulse. "He's still alive!" And he was right because Markus then heard faint breathing coming from him.

"H-Help…" He faintly begged. Then he fainted again.

"Let's get these men to a doctor fast!" Markus ordered. The soldiers wasted not time and helped the six wounded men off the badly damaged ship. Elsa and the others watched in horror seeing the six wounded bodies being carried off the ship.

"Take them the doctors at the castle!" Elsa orders. Markus nods and motions his men to fallow. Jack also manages to catch a glimpse of the wounds inflicted on the six men. He pondered what was going on here. There is some kind of story behind this and it might do him some good to find out what it is.

* * *

><p>In the castle, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Markus, and even Jack all waited outside the hospital doors. Anticipation and anxiety quivering through their veins.<p>

"I wonder what happened to them out at sea." Markus wondered. "Their ship was so badly damaged, it looked like it was hit with heavy cannon fire."

"You think they were trying to escape their homeland?" Elsa wondered.

"Maybe, Hans wants revenge on us. So he sent those men as an example that he means business." Anna said. "Those poor men didn't deserve such cruelty." Jack then decided to take this opportunity and find out the backstory of the situation.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, who this Hans is you are speaking of?" Jack asked. There was long silence. But Elsa took a deep breath and began.

"Hans is a prince of the Southern Isles and he almost took over my kingdom through marrying my sister." Elsa explained briefly.

"I think I get the gist of it." Jack nodded. Though it was half of the gist.

"Can I tell you the whole story tonight, right after we've taken care of this?" Elsa whispered.

"Of course." Jack nodded. The door then opened up to reveal the royal doctor.

"Well doctor, how are they?" Elsa asked.

"They're stabled, but they barely made it. However we managed to treat them and fix them up. Still, whatever cannon fire attacked them, they barely managed to escape in one piece." The doctor. Explained. "But with a day's rest they'll be able to make a full recovery."

"Thank you doctor." Elsa nodded. "Can we see them? I like to ask them questions."

"Certainly." The doctor nodded. "Please, this way." He motioned them to follow.

* * *

><p>Inside the hospital wing, were six beds, three in a row. The six men were all bandaged up and lying on the beds resting from the attack. The doctor lead them inside slowly and quietly, so is not to disturb them.<p>

"Please try to keep your voices down." The doctor advised. They all nodded in response. They came to the first bed where a one of the men was lying on. "This here is the captain of the ship they were on. I didn't bother to ask him anything else as me and my staff were bandaging them up."

"I understand." Elsa nodded. Jack looked around at the medical supplies in the wing.

_"__The medical facilities on Elysium are better than anything on this rock." _Jack thought to himself. Then the guys started to stir.

"Are you alright?" Elsa whispered. The man's eyes slowly flickered open.

"Argh! My head." He groaned in a monotone voice.

"Don't strain yourself too much young man." The doctor advised.

"Where am I? Where are my brothers? Did they make it? Is this Arendelle?" The man looked around.

"Yes it is." Elsa answered. "As for your brothers, they're fine."

"Good." He sighed in relief. "And my I ask who you all are?"

"I am Elsa queen of Arendelle." Elsa introduced herself. "This here is my sister Princess Anna and her husband Kristoff." She gestured the others.

"Hi I'm Olaf. I like warm hugs." Olaf whispered and smiled. The man stared in awe.

"S-So it's true." He murmured.

"I beg your pardon?" Elsa squinted in confusion.

"Oh, my apologies. I'm Albert. On of the thirteen brothers of the Southern Isles." He introduced himself.

"So… you're one of Hans' brothers?" Anna stared in shock.

"Yes." Albert nodded. "I've heard what my brother has done and I was simply disgusted by his actions. I'm sure he told you about six other brothers trying to put him in prison."

"You six are the ones?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Albert nodded again. "THIS wasn't the first crime my brother Hans has committed. He's committed several others before this. Acts of bribery, theft, blackmail, manipulation, and of course, murder." He explained.

"That's terrible!" Elsa shuttered.

"It is."

"But has Hans been imprisoned?" Kristoff spoke up.

"No." Albert shook his head. "My six other brothers let him loose."

"What!? But why!?" Kristoff went wide-eyed in shock.

"We recently found out last night that our six other brother delight in his antics. But they don't like his cockiness. In fact I've recently discovered my other brothers crimes. They managed to do a lot worse than Hans ever did." Albert explained. "They managed to keep all of their crimes in secret. Compared to them, Hans was just novice work."

"Is this why you guys are so badly wounded?" Elsa asked.

"Obviously." He sarcastically smirked. But he groaned in pain again. "I was looking through my brother, Hans' room. I then happened to find his diary and found out about my brothers' crimes. I had to inform the others. Which I did, but we were discovered. We had to escape. From then on we were marked as traitors marked for execution. We barely managed to escape." He explained. It was very frightening to everyone.

"Well… did you figure out what plans they had?" Elsa asked nervously.

"Yes. We figured out their ultimate goal."

"And what is that?"

"War."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 is done! OMG the seven brothers of the Southern Isles are gonna start a war! Who! What! Where! When Why! How! I'm going completely nuts here! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9: Answers Part 2<strong>

After a few hours, the doctors nursed the six princes to a point where they can sit and talk, but not to full health. They all sat in individual chairs together in a round row facing Elsa and the others. Elsa, Jack, and the others sat in chairs across from them.

"I won't pressure you into explaining their plans to us." Elsa said sincerely. "Just take your time."

"Thank you." Albert nodded. "Oh, that's right. I almost forgot our manners. This here is Walter, Lars, Leo, Adam, and Nicholas." He introduced. All five bowed in respect.

"A pleasure to meet you." Elsa bowed back.

"The same to you, you majesty." Walter said.

"We're REALLY sorry about our brother Hans." Lars sincerely said with a sad look on his face.

"Oh no! It's okay! Nothing we couldn't handle!" Anna insisted.

"Still all the same. Please accept our deepest apologies." Leo said sincerely.

"We already have." Elsa smiled. The rest of the brothers nodded in response. "So back to where we were talking about before."

"Yes." Albert nods. He then turns to Adam. "Adam. The plans."

"Right." Adam nods. He places his hand inside his uniform and pulled out a set of papers and a map. He then placed them on the table.

"Take a look at these." Albert urged them. Elsa and the others took a look at the papers of the plans the seven brothers made. What they read almost gave them a heart attack.

"Oh my goodness!" Elsa whispered loudly. "This is…"

"Yes." Albert said. "Those papers are lists of countries and continents they're planning on targeting. They're marked on the map here." He points to the map showing red marks circling around certain locations. "They plan to take over the entire world and expand their territory."

"Can they really do that?" Anna asked wondering.

_"__No they couldn't. But I do have a gut feeling these guys mean business."_ Jack thought to himself.

"I'm not sure. But they are serious about doing it." Albert answered.

"Oh my goodness!" Elsa gasped.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked.

"One of these countries they're targeting is Corona!" Elsa said frantically.

"Corona!?" Anna frantically looked at the list. "That's where our cousin Rapunzel is!" Apparently they have other relatives there. "We have to do something!"

"I know." Albert said. "Which is why we decided to come here first. They plan to use any relations you have and use them as leverage to force you to surrender." He explained.

"I will not stand for this!" Elsa said sternly standing from her seat. "Markus!"

"Yes, my lady!" He stood up straight.

"Lead a squadron of troops to Corona immediately! You pick the men!" She ordered. "I'll also write a personal note to my aunt, uncle, and cousin right away and have you deliver it."

"Yes, my lady. Right away!" Markus saluted as he ran out of the room.

"Thank you for coming to warn us. I can't imagine how difficult it must have been." Elsa said sincerely to the brothers.

"Don't thank us just yet." Albert sad with a sad face. "Take look these." He pushed over another pile of papers to Elsa. Everyone took a look at them and stares almost in complete shock.

"What are these?" She asked.

"They appear to be blueprints of some kind." Jack said.

"Correct." Albert nodded. "Blueprints to weapons."

"Weapons!" Elsa said in shock.

"Yes." Albert nodded. Jack looked closely at the blueprints. He had a hunch that these weapons could be technologically advanced. But he didn't have the proof to this. "These blue prints were designed by a prince of Berk." Everyone went wide-eyed in shock. Except Jack, considering he never heard of Berk before.

"Berk? You mean Scotland?" Anna frantically asked.

"Yes." Albert nodded.

"Is Scotland siding with the Southern Isles?" Kristoff wondered in fear.

"No. They had the Prince as their prisoner." Albert explained. "Walter here was the one who found him and released him."

"I was just walking around the halls of the castle." Walter began. "But then I began hearing a small voice coming from the dungeon." Walter explained. "I went down and saw a boy about 20 years old. He said his name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Prince of Berk."

"He held the Prince of Berk prisoner?" Anna asked appalled.

"Yes. He told me that King Anderson, the first-born and our older brother, ordered his best spies to abduct him. Hiccup is also Berk's blacksmith. He was the one who designed those weapons only for defense against invaders." Walter continued. "I managed to sneak him out around the same time Albert found Anderson's plans." Walter concluded.

"I see." Elsa pondered.

"I'm sure he made it back to Berk by now and is warning his people of the impending threat." Walter pondered.

"I just hope Markus makes it to Corona in time." Elsa wondered.

"Of course this should come as no surprise. Weselton is also involved. They allied themselves with Arendelle with no hesitation." Albert. Explained.

"Why am I not surprised." Elsa sighed.

'They probably want revenge too." Anna added.

* * *

><p>Later that night Elsa had the entire kingdom prepare a defensive blockade to counterattack the Southern Isles assault. Soldiers and battle ships were positioned out on the fjord docks of Arendelle. Even though the people were made aware of this, they weren't gonna let this get them down. They continued to live their everyday lives. Elsa even provided the six Southern Isle princes guest rooms for them to sleep in.<p>

Jack saw everything from his window and was confused.

"BT, why is everyone acting like war is nothing to be afraid of?" Jack asked. "I don't understand."

"It would seem that they're all not willing to let the fact of war let them get in the way of their everyday lives." BT explained from Jack's sack pocket.

"Good point." Jack said. The people of Elysium acted the exact same way the people of Arendelle were acting. Never letting war get on their nerves or their daily lives. "What about the blueprints? Did you scan them?"

"I did. Under my own accord." BT answered.

"Good. What can you tell me?" Jack asked.

"It's not technologically advanced, but it's technology on it's own field and level." BT explained.

"You think the Southern Isles would be able to take over any land with those weapons?" Jack asked.

"Provided that have the right materials there is a 80% chance that it is likely accurate." BT calculated. "Even Arendelle's defenses would be no match for those weapons." Jack cringed a little at the answer as he wondered about how this problem could be solved. But before he could think of anything else there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" Jack called. The door opens up to reveal Elsa.

"Hi, Jack." Elsa said sincerely.

"Hello Elsa." Jack responded as he stood up. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh, no that won't necessary." Elsa insisted. "I actually came here to explain the whole Hans thing."

"I see." Jack responded. "Please tell me. But do take your time." Jack insisted.

"Okay then." Elsa nodded. "You might want to sit down for this." Jack then sat down on the bed, while Elsa sat down on a chair next to a little table.

"I'm all ears." Jack said sincerely.

"Thank you." Elsa said. "But to start with his, I must start with mine." Elsa then cleared her throat and took a moment to put her thoughts into words. **(Heads up people! Long ass story coming up! LOL!)** "As I'm sure you now know that I was born with my powers. 10 years ago when I was a 8 years old and Anna was 7, we both were close. We would always play together with my powers. We would play snowball fights, go ice skating, and my favorite, building a snowman." Elsa smiled. But then her face changed back to a frown. "But then I accidentally hit my sister with my powers. I was so scared I called for my parents. Of course they were appalled by what I had done. So we went to the forest to a tribe of trolls." That part made Jack raise his eyebrow. "Their leader Grand Pabbie told me that my powers were connected to my emotions. The more afraid I am, the more violent and chaotic my powers become. So to safe Anna's life they erased her memories of my powers." Elsa looked like she was one the verge to tears. "So my father's solution to keeping us safe was to separate us." That struck a little bit of a cord with Jack. He never heard of parents doing that to children. "But that proved to be a flawed. Because over the course of 10 years I've grown for fearful. But what made it worse was that my parents died on a voyage." Jack started to feel bad for her. Her parents died when she was at such at a young age. "After 10 years went buy, I became 18 and Anna became 17. It was my coronation day and I became queen of Arendelle. Me and Anna were able to socialize the first time in years. I held a ball to ally Arendelle with other nations. The Southern Isles and Weselton included. However Anna fell in love with Prince Hans. He asked her to marry him, and of course Anna agreed. I, of course didn't approve of this because they just met in one day." Jack nodded because he understood. "After we both argued I accidentally revealed my powers to everyone, and of course they marked me as a monster. So I ran away." Jack felt a surge of anger from what she explained. How could they call her a monster? "I ran away to Northern Mountains where I decided to live a new live. "I decided to let it go **(No pun intended)** and make an ice castle, plus this ice dress." Jack stared in awe. Elsa giggled at his reaction.

"You actually made a castle and that dress from your ice?" Jack asked out of curiosity.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I did." Elsa smiled. "Come to think of it, I haven't been there in awhile."

"Well… what happened next?" Jack asked.

"Well Anna and her new friend Kristoff journeyed to save me. Along side Olaf. When they reached my castle Anna explained she wanted to be with me like in the old days and she wasn't afraid of my powers. But I refused because I was afraid for her safety. But she explained to me that I accidentally set off an eternal winter. This caused me to panic and accidentally strike her heart." Jack stared in horror at that last sentence. "After Kristoff saved her, I forced them out. But later on in the day Hans and his men came and attacked me, trying to kill me." Jack once again felt a surge of anger. "But instead I was captured. I tried to escape but my powers were going out of control again. Hans however told me that Anna died because of me, which in away was true. However Hans tried to kill me. But then Anna stood in and froze into an eternal statue of ice, protecting me in the process. But I was so distraught by this I felt guilty. But Anna instantly went back to normal. We all realized that an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. With this I was able to have the confidence to thaw all of Arendelle." Jack made a weak smile. "We also learned that Hans and Duke Weselton were only trying to take over the kingdom, so we declined them of any trading or alliance proposal they had. Also on a side note Anna rightfully punched him. And from then on We all lived in happiness. I have my powers under control and Anna found real love with Kristoff and became married." Elsa concluded.

"That was a nice story." Jack said sincerely.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled. "Hard to believe it's been only a month since then." Jack felt a little surprised by that last part. It was a coincidence. Jack was in cryogenic stasis under Arendelle's shores for a month. "You know I use to think that my powers were a curse."

"I don't think your powers are a curse. I think they're a blessing. And I think they're beautiful." Jack said sincerely. Elsa blushed a little.

"T-Thank you, Jack." Elsa smiled.

"Anytime." Jack smiled back. The two were then in a trance staring at each other smiling. Then there was a ding sound from the clocks.

"Oh! It's time for bed." Elsa snapped back to reality.

"You're right." Jack said.

"Well then." Elsa stood up. "I bid you goodnight, Jackson Overland Frost." She bowed in respect.

"Goodnight to you too Elsa." Jack nodded. Elsa then walked to the door. But she stopped halfway to tunr back to look at Jack.

"Goodnight." She smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight." He did the same. Elsa then left the room and closed the door behind her. Jack then set himself in the bed and pulled the covers over him. But then he remembered the sincere compliment he said to Elsa about her powers. "Wait a minute. Why did I say that sincere compliment to Elsa?" He wondered why. But the comfy mattress soon send him into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 is done! HOLY CRAP! The Southern Isles are steeling weapons from Berk! We are in for wild ride! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10: Rescue Part 1<strong>

During the night while everyone was asleep, Elsa walks through the guest halls crying. As if something terrible happened to her. She goes in the guest room, Jack was sleeping in and after a brief pause; she takes a bow and left.

She then went to Kristoff and Anna's room. They were snuggled together and sound in peaceful sleep. Elsa looked down at their sleeping faces. She smiled weakly, but quickly returned to a frown. She then leaned down and kissed Anna on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Anna. But this is goodbye." She sniffled as she stroked Anna's hair. "I know you'll do fine without me." And with her last words she left their room. Silently sobbing.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jack woke up. Feeling refreshed. He sat up on his bed and stared out through the window, looking at the town. A few people walked around and about. It was still early in the morning. Then there was a nock at the door.<p>

"It's open!" He hollered expecting Elsa. But to his surprise, it was actually Prince Walter.

"Good morning, sir Jackson." He said sincerely.

"Good morning, your majesty." He bowed in respect.

"Please, no need to be formal." He insisted. "So anyway, how'd you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you." Jack answered sincerely.

"Glad to hear that! I have a feeling things are gonna get hectic today." Walter explained.

"Why do you say that? How do you know?" Jack asked out of curiosity.

"Just…a hunch." Walter shrugged.

"You got a hunch?" Jack asked.

* * *

><p>Jack and Walter walked down through the halls where they met up with Kristoff, Anna, and Oflaf who just woke up.<p>

"Good morning princess Anna, prince Kristoff, and Olaf." Walter greeted them.

"Good morning." Kristoff yawned.

"Good morning Jack, Walter." Anna smiled.

"Good morning everybody!" Olaf cheered. Everyone giggled and Olaf's childlike behavior.

"My brothers are down stares in the dining hall. Why not we join them?" Walter said.

"Of course." Anna nodded. They all proceed down stares to the dining hall. In there, Albert, Lars, Leo, Adam, and Nicholas were all discussing something, yet they had looks a paranoia.

"Ah… Albert." Lars said as he noticed everyone arrived. The brothers then turned to face them.

"Everyone." Albert said. He then walked over to then and bowed. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you kindly." Kristoff smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it." Albert weakly smiled. "Right, let us begin the negotiations."

"All right." Anna nodded.

"Please, sit anywhere you like." Albert insisted. He then began to take a seat.

"Um… Where's Elsa?" Anna looked around.

"She's… Uh… She had other duties to attend to." Albert answered.

"What?" Kristoff made a look of confusion.

"Don't worry, I'm taking over her duties as far as you are concerned." Albert assured them sincerely.

"Well, all right…" Anna nodded skeptically.

"Let's begin." Albert said. They went to the long table and took their seats. "I don't know what or brothers first move is gonna be, but we are now in possession of there plans. Even if you refuse to assist us, I can guarantee your safety. You will have to retain custody of us until we know exactly for sure what and when their moves are gonna be, but you may provide us with your answer at that point." Albert explained.

"Wow, you're really bending over backwards to meet us halfway." Anna smiled.

"To be honest, I, too, would like you to work with us, but I realize this is not your war. Our deaths, and the life of our country, are not in your hands—you need feel no obligation, and we have no right to force you to help." Albert said sincerely.

"Now you're making us feel guilty." Kristoff chuckled.

"It is only the truth. At least, we thank our blessings you did not fall into our other brothers' hands." Albert said honestly.

"So what do you wanna do?" Kristoff asks Anna.

"I say we help in any way we can!" Anna said fiercely. "If Hans ever shows his face again I'll give him another punch in the face!" Anna smirked.

"Me too!" Kristoff smirked.

"I like their attitudes." Leo smiled. The other brothers agreed. But then Albert noticed Jack closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Is something wrong?" Albert asked Jack. Jack opens his eyes.

"No, it's nothing." Jack answered.

"If you have any questions, I will answer to the best of my abilities." Albert said.

"All right, then I'll ask. What are Elsa's new duties?" Jack plainly asked.

"Why would you ask that?"

"She told us her mission was to see the safely her royal city. How could she just leave?" Jack asked with a hint of demanding.

"To you, it appears that she has abandoned her duties?" Albert answered looking a little sad. Everyone looked a little shocked.

"Well…yes. I didn't know her long, but I got the impression that she would never leave a duty incomplete." Jack said.

"You're right." Anna agreed. "Elsa would never leave a duty unfulfilled. I just hope she didn't run away again." Anna felt a little scared. Albert and his brothers think for a moment.

"Well she-."

"She went to rescue Kai and Gerda, didn't she?" Walter spoke up.

"What?" Kristoff sputtered.

"Albert, is this true?" Adam asked frantically.

"Why would you think that?" Albert asked Walter with worry.

"Last night… She came to our rooms." Walter answered.

"Huh? When?" Jack asked in shock.

"While you were snoring like a babies." Walter answered. "I was wondering what she wanted, but all she did was bow and leave without saying a word. I was pretending to be asleep, so I didn't think she realized I was watching her. It makes sense, though, considering the situation." Walter explained.

"Is that true, Albert? I can't believe it!" Jack was in complete shock and disbelief.

"Neither can I!" Anna was the same.

"Yes. It is… She left to rescue Kai and Gerda." Albert sighed in guilt and sadness.

"If you knew what she was doing, why don't you stop her!?" Jack asked in outrage. Something he never experienced before.

"We all our missions: ours was to bring our brothers' plans back to Arendelle with us. And I stick to my missions." Walter explained.

"But…!" Anna spluttered.

"All right, I will explain." Albert spoke up. "Around the time we arrived in Arendelle, we received a message from the Southern Isles. They told us that the two castle servants are hostages, and they demanded Elsa in exchange. This is not possible… So she went to rescue them." Albert explained.

"But… All by herself…?" Anna asked frantically.

"Why didn't she tell us!? We'd have gone with her!" Nicholas frantically spoke.

"Perhaps because of the odds of her success are essentially zero. She'll likely walk into a trap. I tried to stop her, but…there was no way. Elsa would never abandon those who work for her." Albert explained.

"She pretends to be all business, but she's the type that can't let go." Walter added.

"At any rate, that is our situation. Please do not worry about it. We must hurry on with the rest preparations. Although this is a relatively safe area, nowhere is completely safe." Albert said.

"Where'd they demand it take place?" Jack asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" Albert asked.

"I can't let her do this. Her life is more valuable than that. Do people really think the only way to end war is to throw away their own lives? I'm going after Elsa. I have a few words to say to her!" Jack said as he stood up looking determined and all fired up.

"All right Jack! I was waiting for you to say that." Kristoff said as he stood up too. However Albert stood up too, looking worried.

"I cannot allow this! Elsa told us of your skills, but this enemy is too strong, even for you!" Ablert urged them.

"Don't worry about us. I don't know what she told you, but we can fend for ourselves! And besides, when I gets riled up like this, I can get even nastier than Elsa. I'm the most stubborn, hardcore guy around." Kristoff said.

"I'm going too!" Anna stood up. "I can't lose my sister again!"

"No. Not this time." Kristoff said.

"Kristoff!"

"I know." He held gently while looking at her sincerely. "I know how much she means to you. But in your 'condition' I don't want to take any chances." Anna then place a hand on her belly.

"In that case… I'll send some soldiers with you." Anna said.

"No need. We'll just be asking for them to spot us if we march in there with an army. We'll be more maneuverable in small numbers. And…I doubt you can spare the guards, given our situation." Kristoff explained.

"That's true, but…" Albert spoke up.

"Elsa trusted us; you should, too." Kristoff insisted to Albert and his brothers.

"Albert, where are they bringing the hostages to trade?" Jack asked.

"A building on the southeastern side of the Southern Isles. It was originally constructed as a training facility, but now they execute people there. It's also the base of the heavy cavalry brigade—one of the Southern Isles three military units." Albert explained.

"How do we get there?" Kristoff asked.

"Since we came by boat, I would suggest sailing in same direction we came in. Only when you are about to approach shore turn right at another shore side. That side does have a beach but also rocky mountain passes. Go there, then follow the road from the south of the city and you'll find it. I think you'll get there faster if you avoid the mountain terrain and go on road in between. Head south from the beach, head across the wilderness, and enter the facility from that direction." Albert explained.

"Got it." Kristoff nodded.

"We in this together?" Jack asked Kristoff.

"Of course." Kristoff answered with nod. Before Jack and Kristoff could take off Albert approached them.

"Please, wait a moment." Albert says. "Be very careful. Their lives are in your hands." He bows.

"Leave it to us." Kristoff says in a determined tone.

"Please bring back my sister." Anna begged.

"Don't worry, we'll bring them home." Jack assured her. "Forgive me if I give Elsa a good smack for this." He smirked. Anna smiled widely as the two ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Both Jack and Kristoff ran to the docks of the fjord. They commissioned a ship to take them to the Southern Isles. The captain of the ship was skeptical at first, but they explained to him that it was a rescue mission to save Elsa as well as Kai and Gerda. That was all that was needed to convince the captain the severity of the situation. The crew prepared the ship, weighed anchor, and sailed of to the Southern Isles. Any other ship ride to the Southern Isles would take a day to get there. But as luck would have it, there were some heavy winds blowing. They would be able to get there in no time. After an hour of sailing on fast winds they could see the Southern Isles. But instead of heading towards the docks they made the detour Albert instructed and headed to the side of the Isle.<p>

"You ready Jack?" Kristoff approached Jack on deck.

"Yeah." He nodded. Then Kristoff noticed that they were getting close. Rather too close.

"Captain! Captain! Raise the sails!" He ordered. The captain gave the signal to his crew to raise sails and weigh anchor. The boat slowed down and came to a complete stop.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"A blockade at the main docks." Kristoff pointed. "We get any close and their artillery will sink us."

Noticing this, Kristoff then used Arendelle's connections to requisition a smaller boat. A rowboat. The Southern Isles was in lockdown and wouldn't let anyone in or out. They were going to have to sneak through the back just like Albert instructed. Both Jack and Kristoff got in the rowboat and rowed to shoreline away from the docks. Luckily the tall mountains made a good blind spot for the ship to hide.

* * *

><p>When they reached the shoreline, Jack and Kristoff got out and pulled the rowboat on the sandy shore. There were some tall rocks so they pulled it behind them to hide the boat.<p>

"Let's hurry. She left last night. We've got a ways to go to catch up." Kristoff said.

"Right!" Jack nodded. They both then ran along the path in between the mountains and the terrain.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Southern Isle Castle inside the council room were the seven of the thirteen brother princes of the kingdom. Bernard, Vincent, Adolf, Hans, Christian, and Anderson the King. They're other Alexander was away on duties. They were talking down to a guard who was in charge of the dungeon. Anderson looked quite unpleased.<p>

"You allowed the chief's son to escape!" Anderson snarled. "I do not tolerate failure!"

"I-I'm sorry my lord!" The guard pleaded. "I didn't mean to fall a sleep! I was just training myself too hard that's all!"

"Enough of your excuses!" Anderson bellowed. "For this lack a discipline I order you execution, right here and now!" He snapped his fingers and two other guardsmen came and grabbed him.

"N-No! Please, I beg you my lord!" He pleaded. "I beg of you please! I have a family I need to support!" He begged in tears.

"Oh don't worry they will be joining you shortly." Anderson smirked.

"W-What?"

"Have some troops go to THIS man's house." Anderson ordered the guard. "Have his family killed. They will be an example of what happens if I see any form of failure."

"NO! DON'T! PLEASE!" He begged. "PLEASE LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Anderson the stroked his neck with his thumb. That was the signal to kill him. The guards held him down and drove a sword through him. The guard gawked and fell on the floor died slowly. Once his body was motionless and lifeless Anderson motioned the guards to take his body away. Anderson then turned to the other guards.

"Continue your investigations. And step up the pace in the invasion of Corona. Since the chief's son has probably made it half way back to Berk by now we'll have to construct those weapons ourselves, but we'll make them into our own." He ordered.

"Yes, sire."

"Also I have no doubt our brothers have made it to Arendelle. Thanks to the information given to our spies and delivering us the two castle servants as hostages. Plus, it will come as so surprise that Arendelle will warn and ally them selves with Corona and Berk. Time is of the essence." Anderson explained.

"Yes, you majesty." The guards turn and leave the room.

"What think you, Vincent?" He turned to his brother.

"If Berk and Corona are made aware of this, then we are in trouble." He responded looking glum and frustrated.

"Vincent appears to lack confidence." Christian spoke up. "The Southern Isles has your Storm Brigade cavalry, Han's Heavy Brigade cavalry, and my winged Dragon Brigade for good measures! They stand no chance against our legions. Their weapons have proven themselves little threat to us. Anything they throw at us, we return in spades."

"Pride comes before the fall. Surely a measure of prudence would do us no harm." Bernard spoke up. "Right, Hansey?" He turned to his younger brother, Hans.

"If they're the enemy, we kill them. If they aren't, we dispose of them. Simple!" Hans said looking un impressed. "And by the way, stop calling me that! I'm not child anymore!"

"If only things were as simple as you say." Vincent cooed him. "Besides I like to play with my little baby brother." He teased. Hans was getting more annoyed by this.

"Regardless, we have yet to see any evidence that Corona and Berk are willing to ally themselves with Arendelle. Alexander and his men have already begun to interrogate the castle savants over at the facility. They'll talk before long." Christian smirked.

"Bi brother Alexander sure seems to enjoy his work a little less lately. He sure demands much more respect and possessions more frequently." Bernard said.

"Still, he is the best." Christian replied.

"As long as they do not die before they talk. I certainly want to have my fun too." Vincent smirked.

"Walter would speak absurdities saying that prisoners have certain rights." Chastain smirked. "What an idiot. Prisoners have no 'rights.' We'll hurt them until they squeal. If they die as a result, then so be it. He's grown much too soft in his age, Walter."

"Compared to you, that may be true. He certainly is willing to do what's necessary." Bernard chuckled. "But I think your men have a tendency to take things too far. You leave me out in all the fun." He playfully wined. Christian always found it funny. Except for Hans.

"What's the big deal? Just find out whether they're enemies or not. If that's too much trouble. I'll be happy to take care of them." Hans snarled. That caused a moment of awkward silence.

"We know what we have to do, my brothers. Don't worry—if we do kill them, we'll make sure they cough before they croak, eh?" Christian smirked.

"I certainly hope so." Vincent said.

"That will be quite enough. Now is not the time for us to haggle over such matters." Anderson spoke up.

"Indeed it is not." Christian nodded.

"Christin, have Alexander continue his interrogation. Everyone else, return to your posts. We are counting on your knights. You are the pride of our great kingdom." Anderson said.

"Yes, brother king." They all said in unison. Anderson smirked evilishly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 is done! Holy Crap! Kai and Gerda got abducted over night and Elsa has journeyed to exchange herself! HURRY JACK AND KRISTOFF! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11: Rescue Part 2<strong>

Jack and Kristoff continued down the long path and eventually reached The Southern Isles' Training Facility. They looked up at its tall feature. It was black and looked to be ten floors tall. Looked more like a watchtower than a training facility. Still both of them had to admit that the tower had a chilling feel to it that didn't sit well with them. They approached the gate entrance to the facility. They stop just a few feet away from the entrance.

"No one's here. I wonder if we're too late?" Kristoff observed.

"Don't say that." Jack said looking a little worried.

"Oh, right."Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry." Suddenly, a group of soldiers came rushing out of the entrance and surrounded the two boys. They are the Heavy Brigade Soldiers, Hans' men. They all hade their swords out and pointed at the ready. The two men are then back to back.

"You take the ones on the left, I'll take the once on the right?" Kristoff suggested. The soldiers didn't hesitate to attack them. But Jack quickly got out his sword and blocked the enemy's swords. They were all shocked at first, but then Jack pushed them back and dashed to them, hacking and slashing in a blink of an eye. But what really put them in shock was seeing Jack using his ice powers. He unleashed ice needles and used them as projectiles to impale the assaulting soldiers. Kristoff on the other hand used his bare hands and was surprisingly doing well. He landed punches to the face, tackled a handful to ground and landed several punches, and he grabbed two by the neck and spun them around hitting the surrounding soldiers in the process. After awhile Jack and Kristoff defeated all the soldiers with out a sweat.

"What a bunch of pushovers. It'll be smooth sailing if they're all that easy." Kristoff chuckled.

"Still, keep alert." Jack reminded him.

"I know! Who do you think I am, anyway?" Kristoff smirked. Jack just shrugged and smirked. The two then wasted no time entering the facility.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the facility was prince Alexander. He was sitting on his own thrown looking more bored and grumpy that we usually was.<p>

"Where the Snow Queen? Capture her, you bumbling fools!" He snarled as he slammed his fist down on his throne.

"We're sorry, My Lord. We had her cornered, but she put up quite a fight." One Knight explained.

"I ordered you to apprehend her, not admire her!" Alexander snarled.

"Yes, m'Lord!" The Knight nods. He then gets up and walks back to his post, feeling shaky and intimidated. But just as he left another knight comes in the chamber.

"Prince Alexander!" He came rushing in.

"What is it? You've got the Snow Queen?" Alexander said hoping for results.

"No, Sir…a report—and a missive from Prince Christian." He answered as he knelt before his prince.

"From the Captain of the Dragon Brigade? Hmph. Give me your report, first." Alexander said.

"Our sentries have spotted two suspicious men within the compound. Based on our intelligence, they might two Arendelle soldiers" He explained.

"Hmm…so they've come to the rescue, too? This is unexpected. I thought sending only one Arendelle person was a bit light. The compassion of these followers of Arendelle is really playing into our hands." Alexnader pondered. "Find and capture them all. Do not fail me." He ordered.

"Yes, m'Lord, and here…the missive." The Knight hands the missive over to Alexander. He looks at the missive and then crumbles it up and tosses it. Then he starts laughing like he'd just read a good joke. "What is it, Prince Alexander?"

"Aha ha ha ha! This is rich! It seems Hans will not be back for some time." Alexander smirked.

"Our Captain? But why?"

"Seems my brother, the king has little love for our captain. Hans is being detained a while for additional training. We're supposed to take care of things in the meantime." Alexander explained still smiling.

"I see. By capturing the Snow Queen before Prince Hans returns, m'Lord will get all the credit. With such accolades, you might even be promoted to captain yourself!" The Knight putted the pieces together.

"Exactly. Our prey is now within grasp. We must act quickly-before he returns! Don't kill them. They must be taken alive!" Alexander ordered.

"Sir!" The Knight nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the lower levels, Elsa was using her ice powers against a swarm of soldiers that was assaulting her. So far she was holding her own pretty well, but at the same time she was getting tired. She may have incredible ice powers, but she was still human and it can take a lot out of her.<p>

_"__I feel a bit sorry for them."_ Elsa thought to herself. But she then winced in pain. _"I ran all night to get her and my legs are so heavy."_ But she din't have time to rest, because more just kept on coming. _"I don't have time to waste! I've always been fighting alone! And I'm not stopping now!"_

"Let's charge together!" One of the soldiers shouted. With out hesitation they all did. They charged at Elsa together.

_"__This is nothing compared to what I've already gone through!"_ Elsa smirked. But she thought too soon. Her legs were giving way. _"Damn!"_ And from there Elsa's legs finally gave out and she fell instantly.

"She fell!" One of them called out.

"Capture her alive!" Another one called out. Elsa tried to raise her hand to use her powers to defend herself. But one of the soldiers grabs her wrist and raising her up violently. "Gotcha!" He smirked. Elsa hissed as she tried to raise her other hand, but another soldier grabs her other wrist.

"Pretty tricky, aren't you?" He smirked.

"Enough! Stop it!" Elsa hissed.

"No." He answered smirking. The two soldiers then held on to her tightly and started to touch body. "I think we deserve to have a little fun. Right boys?" All the soldier chuckled and smirked in response.

"Hands off!" She shouted. But her demands fell on deaf ears. The soldiers continued to touch her body in the most inappropriate way. However Jack and Kristoff came onto the scene just in time to see Elsa be molested.

"Over there!" Jack said to Kristoff. "It's Elsa!"

"This is bad. They've got her cornered!" Kristoff saw.

"We've gotta help!" Jack said.

"Let's do it!" Kristoff said as he charged in. He raises his fist and take out all the ganging soldiers without a sweat. The soldiers and Elsa were shocked by this display.

""Y-You guys!" Elsa stutter in awe.

"What the Hell!? He took out that many soldiers with on punch!?" The molesting soldier stares in shock. This gives Elsa the chance to head butt the molesting soldier, and get free. "Shit!" He hissed. But his life was cut short by the slicing of Jack's sword. Elsa stares in awe.

"That was close." Jack remarked.

"Jack! Kristoff! What are you doing here!?" Elsa asked.

"That can wait until later!" Kristoff answered.

"We're here to help!" Jack added. Together all three of them were able to fend off against the rest of the ganging soldiers. Jack and Elsa were back to back and used their ice powers together to defeat the advancing soldiers. Kridtoff took care of any soldier in the background. Jack hacked and slashed the other soldiers and used ice needle projectiles at the surrounding soldiers. Elsa used her ice waves to freeze the soldiers in their tracks. After awhile they finished he last of the soldiers.

"Why did you come?" Elsa asked them.

"We know. Albert told us." Jack answered.

"So, why then!?" Elsa frantically demanded an answer.

"Elsa, weren't YOU charged with seeing the safty of you people and country? How could you neglect your duty?" Jack said to her.

"I-I…" She stammered in trying to answer.

"Yeah, what he said. Besides, me and Anna didn't appreciate the fact you left without saying goodbye." Kristoff joked a little.

"We'll give you a piece of our minds later. Let's rescue Kai and Gerda first." Jack smirked.

"With the three of us, we won't even break a sweat!" Kristoff smiled. There was a brief pause.

"Thanks guys." Elsa smiled. "Kai and Gerda are being held captive on the facility's roof."

"Let's hurry." Jack nods. The three then run to the center of the facility. There they find an elevator that leads to each of the ten levels. **(FYI; A medieval elevator.)** They climb in and release the weight allowing them to elevate to the top. Without hesitation they run out into the open on the rooftop.

"Look!" She hollered. The group saw Kai and Gerda strapped to a wall. They had bruises, scratches, and scars, all bloodied. "Kai! Gerda!"

"Man, this is just too obvious." Kristoff looked around.

"Kai! Gerda! We're here to help!" Jack called out. They both stared to stir and wince in pain.

"What—What are you doing here!?" Kai heavily breathed.

"We'll get you out of here!" Jack approached them.

"No, run! It's a trap!" Kai tried raising his voice.

"He's right… They're hiding…behind those pillars!" Gerda heavily breathed. And they were right. Out of blue, right behind each pillar were soldiers. They all scrambled around the three, swords erected at them. All three were back to back once a again.

"Do all these guys only know how to gang up on others?" Kristoff asked.

"It would appear so." Jack answered.

"Either way we're taking them down!" Elsa added. The soldiers then charged at them. As usual Jack and Elsa used their ice magic, while Kristoff knocked some heads. Just as Krostoff said, with the three of them, they didn't even break a sweat. Jack kept using his sword, hacking and slashing his enemies left and right. He certainly was a trained soldier. Elsa, even though she is a queen and has no combat experience, defeats her enemies with ease and careful concentration. The same with Kristoff. After awhile every single soldier was defeated. The three then went over to Kai and Gerda and quickly freed from the walls.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked examined them.

"Thank you so much." Kai breathed.

"I'm okay. The pain's…not too bad." Gerda winced a little.

"You faced incredible danger to rescue us… You should not have come!" Kai insisted sincerely.

"Thank you so much." Gerda said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. If you're going to thank anyone, thank them." Elsa gestured to Jack and Kristoff.

"Forget about it. It was nothing." Kristoff said modestly.

"Our pleasure." Jack nodded. "But we'd better get moving!"

"Right. Our work is done here. Good riddance to this hellhole." Kristoff smirked. But then they all felt someone's presence. "Huh!?"

"Something's coming." Elsa murmured.

"Yeah. I can feel the hairs standing on the back of my neck." Kristoff agreed. They all look behind them at the entrance to see none other than Alexander. With him are few soldiers.

"So it's you! The Snow Queen herself!" He smirked.

"So what if I am?" Elsa hissed at him.

"Surrender peacefully, and I shall spare your life." He said.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack demanded.

"I am Prince Alexander." He mocked a bow. "Lieutenant of the Heavy Brigade, soon to be Captain by the looks of things. You should curse your luck for falling into my hands."

"After all that, now we have to fight Alexander!?" Elsa said in shock.

"Do you know him?" Kristoff asked.

"No, but I did read the papers that the other brothers gave us." Elsa answered.

"Is he dangerous?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. He's the Heavy Brigade's second in command. They didn't leave him here for nothing!" Elsa explained.

"I can see that. He looks way too powerful to be some watchdog. Not like the last bunch." Kristoff agreed.

"Of course, we'll only spare the two ice magic users. The rest may die." Alexander smirked.

"Over my dead body!" Jack hissed.

"If it comes to that, yes. Now, come quietly." Alexander glared.

"I'll give you quiet! And you kill me? Hah! Don't make me laugh!" Jack hissed at him.

"You will regret those words." Alexander snarled.

"Not before you do!" Jack glared.

"Kai. Gerda! You two stand back." Elsa instructed. The two castle savants nodded and stepped back.

"Here he comes!" Kristoff shouted. And sure enough they all did.

"Capture those magic wielders! Kill the rest!" Alexander ordered as his men charged at them.

"Let's go!" Elsa shouted. Both Jack and Kristoff nodded. But then Jack felt someone's presence.

"Watch out! They're coming from the back too!" Jack shouted. They peaked behind to see Jack was right. Another legion of soldiers appeared and ambushed them.

"That's just plain dirty!" Kristoff glared as he threw a right swing at one the soldier's head. Elsa used her ice magic to make sharp ice needles and took out three soldiers.

"Hell's waiting for you with open arms." Elsa said. Though she wasn't happy about taking others lives. But she knew this is war and she must take it in. While Kristoff and Elsa were taking out the soldiers with ease, Jack decided to face their acting officer and prince. Alexander was getting really annoyed at the sight of his soldiers failing to capture both Jack and Elsa.

"I see you won't go down easily." He noted. But then we took out his weapon. A mace, and he start swirling it around violently. "If you did as you were told, then you might have lived for awhile longer!" He hissed.

_"__A morning star!" _Jack thought to himself as he analyzed the technique hos opponent was abut to perform. _"It's game over if I get hit. I've got to evade from the melee range." _Violently, Alexander launched his mace straight towards Jack with ferocious anger. _"I can do it!"_ Just as the mace was only a inch away… _"Now!"_ Jack ducks just in time as the mace barely even grazes his face. _"That weapon's weak point is the interval between two attacks!"_ He analyzed. "I must find the right timing to attack!"

_"__W-What the-!"_ Alexander was left speechless and shocked. But Jack didn't hesitate to swing his sword at Alexander's head. But Alexander dodged. Barley.

"You!" He snarled.

"He dodged it!? I wasn't close enough!?" Jack was shocked. But still he did manage to wound Alexander.

"You better not take me lightly." Alexander hissed. He then took out another weapon an axe. But Jack went back to calm.

"That maybe so." Jack said emotionlessly. Jack then used his advanced speed to get behind Alexander and catch him off guard. With out hesitation and in a split second, Jack slashed Alexander in the back. Alexander gawked in pain. "But it seems you weren't meant to be captain." Jack mocked. Alexander fell on the floor dying. He stared up at the three, who looked down on him.

"N-No!" He gasped for life. "I… I could have been great!" He gawked as he then went limb and lifeless. He was now dead.

"Tch. He got the best part." Kristoff joked, gesturing about Jack. He then looked down at the dead body of Prince Alexander. "Ha! He wasn't as tough as his talk." He snarled at the corpse.

"Pitiful." Said a voice. Jack, Kristoff and Elsa immediately went on their guard and started looking around for that voice. "Over here." He said again. They all looked up to see someone standing on the top off the roof walls.

"Another one!?" Kristoff frantically said. But then narrowed his eyes and then went wide-eyed to see who it was. "Y-You!" Standing there was none other than Prince Hans.

"So this is what Alexander was up to. How pathetic. I knew he was plotting something behind my back all along." Hans arrogantly said. "Always strutting, preening his feathers, but to lose to the likes of you? I can't believe that cheap bastard of a brother." He hissed. But then he smiled and shrugged." Oh Well. Once a maggot himself now, he's food for the maggots."

"You!" Elsa recognized him. "Hans!"

"Long time no see, Elsa." He smirked. "It's been over a month since I saw you, and how you humiliated me!"

"Hans? You mean that's him?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Elsa nodded. "He's the best swordsman in all of the Southern Isles and the Captain of the Brigade Brigade." Elsa explained. "Well, at least that's what the papers said."

"Hey, I'm gonna smack that cocky look off your face!" Kristoff snarled at Hans.

"Bah, the maggot talks big. You might have some potential, but you're no match for me." Hans gloated.

"What did he just say!?" Kristoff said angrily.

"I'm not interested in fighting a bunch of tired fools. Easy wins have never been my style. And unlike Christian and Anderson, I take no joy in trouncing weaklings." Hans explained looking unimpressed.

"Who ya callin' a weakling?" Kristoff shouted.

"Go back to your own lands. This is your only warning, fools." Hans said.

"Come down here and say that!" Kristoff threatened. But Elsa stops Kristoff before he gets himself hurt.

"You're gonna let us slip away? That's pretty nice for a guy like you." Elsa mockingly smirked.

"Don't get me wrong. I just can't be bothered. And taking hostages isn't the way I do business." Hans frowned at them.

"What do you call this, then?" Jack asked all confused.

"Those maggots did this without my consent. I knew nothing about it." Hans shrugged. "Besides, your escape is his blunder. I've no obligation to clean up his mess." Hans smirked.

"But he was your subordinate! You have to take responsibility for his actions." Jack explained the logic.

"I tire of your lectures, fool. Now leave, or I will kill you." Hans snarled his last words as he left.

"What!? You gotta be kidding me! He acts like he's doing us a favor!" Kristoff growled after Hans left.

"Well… I'm relieved to tell you the truth. It would have been foolish to face him in our current condition." Elsa sighed.

"Let's hurry up and get back, I'm sure everyone's worried about us." Jack said.

"Yes, let's go." She nodded.

* * *

><p>Out at sea the three managed to get the injured Kai and Gerda back to the ship. It certainly wasn't easy though. Kristoff and Jack carried them on their backs while Elsa stayed alert for any other attackers. After awhile they all made the trip back to the ship in one piece. As the ship sailed back to Arendelle, both Jack and Kristoff slouched on the deck, staring out into the open blue sea. Elsa came up on deck and found the to boys. She walked over to join them and stood next to Jack.<p>

"Well… I didn't think we'd get back alive." Elsa began. "You guys really saved the day. I'd like to thank you again." She said sincerely.

"Of course." Jack responded. "I'm just happy to be of service. And knowing that you are alight and unharmed." Jack smiled sincerely. Elsa smiled back at him as they were nearing Arendelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 is done! Wow! A lot certainly has happened. They saved Kai and Gerda and even took out one of the evil princes. But that's not the end of that! The war has only just begun! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12: Good to Bad<strong>

The ship made it towards the shores of Arendelle. The ship docks on Arendelle's fjord and Elsa walks off the ship leading Jack and Kristoff as they carry the injured Kai and Gerda. As they leave the docks Elsa and the others are stopped in surprise by a mass crowd of applause. They were all worried about their queen and feel very happy and relieved to have her home. Elsa looked around with a smile and tears in her eyes. Both Jack and Kristoff smiled at this happy.

* * *

><p>The trio, carrying the injured castle servants, walk through the castle halls to the throne room. There, stood the six brothers and Anna as they stare in awe and relief of the their return.<p>

"Elsa!" Anna shouted in relief as she ran over to her beloved sister.

"Anna, I-." But Elsa was interrupted by Anna slapping her across the face. Everyone was stunned, especially Elsa. She slowly turned to face Anna again with shock and sadness. She looked into Anna glaring eyes. She could see she was hurt.

"Don't. You. Ever. Do that again!" She hissed. Then tears came rolling out her eyes and down her cheeks. "I almost lost you once! I don't want to lose you again!" She cried. She then instantly jumped into Elsa and wrapped her arms around her, crying on her shoulder. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna in response. Elsa then started to shed tears too.

"I'm sorry to have worried you." Elsa whimpered while delicately stroking her sister's back. Jack and Kristoff couldn't help but smile at this heartwarming sight. The 6 brothers also smiled too. They knew how heartwarming sibling love is. Albert then approached Kai and Gerda, being helped by the doctors and nurses helping them to the medical room.

"And you two are safe as well." He said to them. Both Kai and Gerda proudly nod. Albert then approaches Jack and Kristoff. "I want to thank both of you. I fear they wouldn't have made it back safely to us had you not gone to help."

"Don't mention it." Jack said.

"We didn't do much. It was mainly small fry." Kistoff said honestly.

"Don't sell yourself short." Elsa spoke up. "And, we were able to defeat the second-in-command of the Heavy Brigade, thanks to your help."

"You defeated Alexander of the Heavy Brigade!?" Walter stares in awe.

"Yes." Elsa nodded.

"I can't believe it." Lars said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Despite the fact that he is our older brother, non of us could defeat him. Despite the other older brothers of course." Leo explained.

"You people are amazing!" Nicholas said sincerely.

"Yeah, but that show-off in shining armor is still cruisin' for a bruisin'." Kristoff snarled.

"Oh, you mean that Hans guy." Jack said.

"Just thinking about him makes my blood boil. He won't get away so easily next time I run into him." Kristoff swore with determination. The same thing could be said about Jack. Just thinking about him makes Jack's blood boil too. But the funny thing was he didn't know why.

"Hans!? You can't mean our younger brother!?" Adam asked in spluttering.

"Hans!? That back stabbing prick!?" Anna hissed at the mention of his name.

"Amazing, isn't it? Frankly, I'm surprised we made it home in one piece." Elsa responded.

"Is he really that strong?" Jack asked.

"Indeed." Walter nodded. "I'm sorry everyone, but I'm not sure even you could beat him."

"Bah, I've heard enough of this." Kristoff pushed it off.

"Yeah. This is my husband and my sister we're talking about here." Anna said in their defense. "My sister can make a blizzard in mere seconds." She then turned to Elsa. "No offence intended."

"None taken." Elsa smirked.

"And my husband is a survivor. Without him I my not have survived and lived with the most loving man in my life." Anna explained sincerely. Kristoff came over to her and placed an arm around her.

"Thank you, honey." He smiled sincerely. The two smile at each other sincerely. "Plus we have Jack. He and Elsa together are basically invincible." Jack stared in sincere awe, while Elsa blushed a little.

"All right, enough talk. We must all be very tired. I'll have them prepare dinner, it won't take long." Elsa spoke up.

"Good idea." Albert nodded.

"Um. Elsa?" Anna approached Elsa.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk in your room?"

"Oh, sure." Elsa nodded. The two sisters went up the stares to Elsa's room. Kristoff stared for a moment and smiled. He knew exactly what Anna was going to tell Elsa.

* * *

><p>The two sisters enter Elsa's room. Anna closed the door behind her and felt a sense of suspension.<p>

"So what did you want to talk about, Anna?" Elsa said facing her sister.

"Well… um…"Anna stammered. "It's hard to explain."

"Anna, you're my sister. Whatever it is, I'll try to understand." Elsa said sincerely.

"I know you will." Anna smiled. "It's just kind of hard to explain without blurting it out."

"Oh really?" Elsa eyed her. "Try me."

"Well…" She began. "You know those mornings where I felt nauseous?"

"Yes." She nodded. "You feel any better?"

"I think more than better." Anna said. "I had my period."

"What peri-?" Elsa stopped and went wide-eyed. "Oh my goodness! Anna are you serious!?" She frantically asked.

"Yes." Anna smiled widely. "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh congratulations!" She squealed. Both sisters squealed and hugged each other in excitement. "Does Kristoff know!"

"Yes." Anna nodded. "We wanted to make it a surprise. So I figured no or never."

"Oh Anna. Come here." She cooed. The two hugged in a tender moment. Anna was going to have a baby. Kristoff was standing against the walls next to the bedroom door smiling.

"That's my, girl." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Jack's room he looked out the window where the village is. Jack has now made a habit of staring out the window looking at the village. But the main reason was seeing the children play. He looked at them and he couldn't help but smile. Seeing the children made him look at his Snowflake necklace that Sophie gave him. He then thought about Jamie and Sophie.<p>

"I wonder what they are up to on Elysium?" Jack wondered smiling. But then he hissed in pain when his head began to go through a mind grain. Jack started to get the same visions of the same little girl. But just who was she? After awhile the pain subsided. "Again?" He breathed heavily. "Why is this happening? Who is that little girl?" He wondered.

"Mr. Jack Frost." Said a familiar voice. It was BT.

"Yes BT?"

"I amazed that you managed to accomplish so much with out revealing who you really are to the natives." BT complimented.

"Was it wrong to not do something?" Jack asked out of curiosity.

"I never said it was." She answered. Jack just smirked.

"No I guess you didn't." He shrugged. Then there was knock at the door. "It's open!" Jack called out. The door opens up to reveal Elsa.

"Hi, Jack." She said with a sincere smile.

"Hello, Elsa." He responded. Before Elsa could say anything else she sees the necklace around his neck.

"That's a nice necklace you got there." She complimented.

"This?" Jack looked down at it. "It was given to me by a very kind family. A little girl named Sophie gave it to me."

"Oh, that's sounds nice." Elsa smiled. "They MUST be kind as you described them to be."

"Yes they sure are." Jack nodded. But before he could explain more, he quickly thought of a vague lie. After all he wouldn't want to be arrested for violating the Third World Preservation Directive. "I met them on my travels. I don't know what part of the country or what continent. But I remember them well. The mother and her two children were very kind to me. They were called the Bennetts. Jamie Bennett is the older brother and his little sister Sophie Bennett. They've been so kind to me that they gave me this necklace for good luck."

"Wow. That's so sweet of them." Elsa purred. "I think it has been good luck all along."

"I believe so too." Jack agreed. "I didn't wish to implore them. But they insisted. They said they could always get another one."

"I see." Elsa nodded. "But it looks way too expensive to be bought."

"You'd be amazed." Jack said. There was a moment of silence between them as they just stood staring and smiling at each other. "So… what have you come to tell me?" Jack said breaking the silence.

"Well…" She began. But then she walked over to Jack and did the unexpected that caught Jack off guard. She hugged him. "I want to thank you for rescuing me again. And saving Kai and Gerda. Those two are like family to me and wouldn't know what to do if I lost them." Jack was still in a state of awe. A complete stranger, a Queen no less, was embracing him. Elsa was blushing like crazy. After awhile of her hugging him she broke off to see his awe struck face. She couldn't help but giggle. "Well… anyway dinner is almost ready. And we're gonna have a meeting after that. You can join us when you're ready." She said smiling and blushing. She then turned and left the room. Jack was still left in awe and shock.

"Mr. Jack." BT broke the silence. "I am detecting fluctuations in you brain waves and heart rates. Is anything the matter?" She wondered. Jack felt himself unable to answer. He did however felt his heart rate pick up speed.

"What the-?" He murmured to himself. "Why is my heart beating so fast?"

* * *

><p>Jack soon joined the others at the royal dining hall and ate with everyone. Anna of course was still a maniacal pig, to everyone's amusement. Jack never felt this way before. He enjoyed being in the company of Kristoff, Anna, the six brothers, Olaf, and of course Elsa.<p>

After dinner everyone regained their postures aa they were about to begin the meeting for their next move will be in order to stop the Southern Isles' attacks.

"Alright then." Albert spoke up. "Now that we're full, I think we're ready to begin planning and negotiating."

"Yes." Elsa nodded. Everyone nodded too.

"Okay then. Now-."

"You're majesty!" One of the guards came rushing in with heavy breathing and panic.

"What's the matter?" Elsa answered.

"General Markus has returned!"

"What!?" Elsa stared in disbelief. "But was supposed to stay and protect Corona!"

"My lady…" The guard tried to muster up the words. "…you better ask him yourself. And you'd be shocked to see who is with him." The guard looked sad and scared as if someone died.

"Very well then." Elsa nodded.

* * *

><p>Everyone went outside the castle to see what was the commotion outside. Only to be in wide-eyed horror and shock to see why. General Markus and his men were severely wounded. They all marched with believe it or not, citizens of Corona. Everyone in Arendelle was shocked and struck with fear and sadness.<p>

"By the Gods." Elsa whispered. Elsa and the others rushed towards the injured men. "General Markus!"

"You're majesty…" Markus breathed.

"What happened!?" Elsa frantically asked.

"Elsa!" Called a familiar but sad voice. Elsa looked up to see a really longed haired girl in pink running up to her and hugging her.

"Rapunzel!" Elsa cried in relief. But Rapunzel was crying in sorrow. Elsa could feel the tears on her shoulders. "Oh Gods. Are you okay?"

"Oh, Elsa it was horrible!" She cried. Elsa saw Rapunzel's husband walking up to them with heartbreak in his eyes.

"Eugene, what happened?" Elsa asked.

"I… I'm not sure if I should tell you without hurting Rapunzel even further." He said with a heavy heart.

"Where are the king and queen?" Elsa looked around frantically.

"Elsa they…" He stops.

"Oh Elsa." Rapunzel said with tears. "They… They…"

"My queen." Markus spoke up. Elsa turned to face the injured General. "Corona… is no more. The king and queen… are dead." He said with a heavy heart. Elsa and her friends were in wide-eyed shock. The seven brothers of the Southern Isles had already concurred Corona, Germany.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 is done! Oh No! Germany has been conquered! The Southern Isles are making they're move! We're all SCREWED! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13: The Next Move<strong>

The castle's hospital wing was over flowing with injured soldiers and a few Corona civilians. The doctors and nurses were running around the clock to treat these poor, unfortunate souls. (And yes that's a direct quote.) Elsa only stood and looked around at the severe wounded people with great despair and sadness. The things she began thinking in her mind. How dare the Southern Isles do this to good people without remorse. Jack looked around at the devastation. He couldn't help but feel the same way. He never had seen this much casualties in one place. He was however amazed by Rapunzel's glowing hair that allowed her to heal the sick and wounded. On Elysium they had the top advanced technology to heal the sick and wounded. But never the dead, because most of them die in battle in the depths of space. But this was one room and it had many in the flesh. Sort of makes one wonder if they should be grateful that space is a grave for the dead. Jack started to feel a sense of sadness, something he never felt before.

* * *

><p>In the royal throne room, the grieving couple Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert stood before Queen Elsa. The 6 Brothers, Jack, Kristoff, and Anna stood on the side watching with deep sadness. Elsa approached them from the throne and place a hand on Rapunzel's shoulders.<p>

"I have no words to describe how sorry and sad I am for losing aunt and uncle. As well as the entire kingdom of Corona. You have my condolences and sympathy." Elsa said sincerely.

"Thank you, Elsa." Rapunzel whimpered as she leaned on Elsa and hugged her while she cried.

"It is unfortunate that the Southern Isles were allowed to enter Corona and conquer it, but at least you and your people are safe." Elsa weakly smiled sincerely.

"We couldn't have made it without your armies help." Eugene said sincerely. Elsa nodded. Rapunzel released Elsa from her embrace and dried the tears from her eyes.

"All right, so what do we do next? They're intensifying their attacks." Kristoff spoke up.

"And now that we have defeated them at the Southern Isles, they have even more reason to attack this country." Elsa pondered. "It would appear that the only option remaining is to work together to drive off the Southern Isles."

"Yes, agreed." Rapunzel nodded.

"But how will we do it?" Kristoff asked.

"That's a good question." Jack pondered.

"Simple." Elsa spoke up. "We shall request cooperation from other nations."

"I beg your pardon? Y-Your Majesty!" Albert stared in awe.

"If you had the means to carry a weapon, any weapon into the sky, range would no longer be an issue, correct? Berk has these abilities. All we need to do is borrow it."

"A means for carrying…" Anna pondered. "The dragons!" Anna snapped her fingers.

"Correct." Elsa nods. "They also have a talent for designing weapons."

"Yes, but will they cooperate? Even if they approve our request, how are we to be sure that they will not betray us?" Walter asks. "The Vikings of Berk have a code "A chief protects his own."" He quoted.

"We do not believe this will happen. The Southern Isles abduction and imprisonment of the chief's son also dealt a great deal of damage to their country's pride. Of this, we are sure. They cannot afford to worry about this now. Furthermore, it is the warmonger King Anderson who is pushing for conflict in his country. Stoick, the Chief of Berk will understand. This is not the time to fight amongst ourselves." Elsa explained.

"Indeed." Albert nodded.

"Let us appeal to the other Kingdoms for their assistance. I shall prepare personal letters and send them myself immediately." Elsa stated but before Anna could say anything to her, Elsa relied. "Can I count on your help?" She said turning to Jack and Kristoff.

"Yes." Jack nodded.

"You bet." Kristoff nodded.

"I'll go too." Anna said.

"Anna, no." Elsa said sternly. "It's too dangerous. Besides your pregnant."

"I know." Anna replied. "But I'll have my husband Kristoff to protect me." She smiled up at him. "Won't you?" Kristoff tried to say no. But one look in those cute sincere eyes told him he couldn't resist.

"You're very lucky you're pretty face can get you anywhere in life." Kristoff smiled and sighed in defeat.

"Oh thank you, honey." She giggled. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "So let's all get our bags packed.

"We'll go too." Albert stepped forward.

"Brother!" Five of the brothers spluttered in unison.

"Hey, I think it's good idea." He argued. "Besides, we're Southern Isle rouges and defects. Which means the enemy will come looking for us. Besides our country has had a bad relationship with Arendelle." He explained. He then turned to Elsa. "Would that be alright?"

"I'm not sure." Elsa pondered she then turned to her cousin. "Rapunzel. Can I count on you to take charge of Arendelle while we're gone?"

"You can count on me." Rapunzel stared at Elsa determinedly. "I'll do my best."

"WE will do our best." Eugene stepped forth. The couple looked at each other and smiled sincerely.

"Alright then." Elsa nodded. "Let's prepare ourselves to depart for Berk." Everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>When everyone was packed and ready, they all headed down to the docks. They needed to take a ship to Berk, Scotland. But then they see an unfamiliar ship in the docks. Unloading and reloading cargo. It would appeared to have just arrived. That is until they see a familiar face.<p>

"Hold on there." Elsa squinted her eyes. "Is that…"

"Eric!" Anna called out. The tall, muscular, handsome man turned and smiled to see Anna and Elsa.

"Hey their you little munchkins!" He waved and walked over. They all laughed and hugged together. "Wow, look at you two. The last time a saw you two, you were this big." He held his hand low. Implying that he seen them when they were kids.

"It's great to see you again!" Elsa smiled. It's been ten years since we've seen you.

"Really? Has it been that long?" He playfully asked. They all laughed together.

"Who is this?" Jack asked out of curiosity.

"This is Prince Eric." Elsa introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you all." He soluted.

"When we were kids, he was like adult older than us." Anna said.

"I still am." He chuckled.

"Actually I was wondering." Elsa said to him. "Where is your ship going?"

"Well back home, after we finish staking supplies." Eric explained. "Why do you ask?"

"We need to get to Berk as soon as possible." Elsa said. "The Southern Isles are waging war on world in order to take it."

"Wait what?" Eric stared in awe and confusion.

"Corona was the first to fall. Rapunzel is taking over for awhile. Meanwhile I must deliver these letters to the other kingdoms and beg for their support in an alliance against the Southern Isles." She explained. Eric simply taken back by all this. But then he made a determined face.

"Well you don't have to request me. My kingdom will back you up." He said determinedly.

"Thank you, Eric." Elsa nodded and smiled. "So when does your ship depart?"

"We'll be shoving off whenever my men are finished loading the cargo." Eric answered.

"Oh. Not too long, then?" Elsa smiled.

"I can't be too sure of that. Tell you what, we'll wait up for you, so why don't you come back later? You know, poke around town a bit." Eric said.

"Sounds good." Elsa nodded. "Might take the tense off us. We'll be back soon." Elsa and others waved at Eric as they decided to troll around the town of Arendelle.

* * *

><p>Jack, Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, and the 6 brothers all wondered around the beautiful town. The 6 brothers looked at things that they were amazed at. Once in awhile they would surprise themselves. Just like kids. Kristoff and Anna on the other hand decided to look for some baby things. Clothes, toys, a crib. Elsa looked at the happy couple looking through baby stores. However jack then spotted a boy, who looked very sad. He then decided to walk over to him.<p>

"Jack where you going?" Elsa asked. Then she saw him interacting with the sad little boy.

"What's wrong?" He asked calmly.

"None of the kids want to play with me. They think I'm too stuck up to be with them." The little boy explained.

"My name is Jackson Overland Frost. Friends call me Jack Frost." Jack introduced. "What's yours?"

"Kevin." He said.

"Good to meet you." Jack nodded. He then pondered a bit. "I have idea. Come with me." He explained extending his arm to him.

"Mama always told me not to talk or trust strangers." He said honestly.

"Your mother is right." Jack nodded. "But we're talking now aren't we?"

"Well… yeah." Kevin nodded.

"Which is why I'm asking you if you trust me?" Jack asked still holding his hand out extended.

"I don't know why, but for some reason I do trust you." Kevin said as he took his hand. Elsa watched with interest. Jack then saw some kids playing. When they approached them, Kevin immediately turned shy and tried to run off.

"Kevin." Jack said calmly.

"Okay…" He nodded.

"Hey, kids, would you mind playing with Kevin for awhile?" Jack asked them.

"Kevin? Aw, man…" One of the boys frowned. All the children frowned at the site of seeing Kevin.

"I don't wanna play with some stuck up kid." One of the girls said.

"Oh, come on, that's no reason to say no." Jack said.

"But that's what my mom told me! She said, "Don't play with that stuck-up kid."" The boys explained.

"My mommy said the same thing, too." The girl said.

"But what does being who you are have to do with who you play with?" Jack asked. "Kevin's been waiting to play with all of you for a long time. Don't you think that's what's important?" The other kids were struck with awe. They all turned and looked at each other. They never really thought about it.

"Kevin…" One of the boys approached. "You really want to play with us?"

"Yeah, I do." Kevin nodded sincerely. Then one of the girls approached him.

"Then let's be friends!" She chimed. "To be honest, I always wanted to play with you, too!"

"Yeah me too. I was kind of wondering what you were like too, Kevin." One the other boys chimed too.

"Well, great! C'mon, Kevin, go have some fun with them!" Jack smiled and encouraged Kevin. He looked up at Jack with tears in his eyes and a happy smile too.

"T-Thank you, Jack." He smiled and sniffled.

"Kevin, over here!" One of the boys motioned for him to join them in their playtime. Kevin didn't hesitate. He went to them to play. He was now the happiest little boy in town.

Jack watched as the children play. He couldn't help but smile at their laughing faces. Elsa came up next to him and felt the same way Jack was feeling. Happy.

"It's nice seeing children play together, isn't it?" He said.

"I didn't realize you had a gentle side to you, Jack." Elsa smiled at him.

"Actually, I'm more than a little surprised myself." Jack said honestly. "I never knew I had it in me." The two then stared at each other, smiling. "Anyway, we'd better get back to the business at hand." Jack said breaking the silence. Elsa nodded.

"Shall we get going?" Elsa asked. Jack nodded as the two went to gather everyone to set sail.

* * *

><p>After gathering everyone the group then made their way to the docks, where Eric was standing there waiting.<p>

"Hey there!" He called and waved. "I think we're about to shove off."

"Oh, really?" Elsa said.

"Yep. Sorry to keep you waiting. I got one more piece of cargo to load up, so if you got anything to buy or check up on one last time, godo it now." Eric informed them.

"All right." Elsa nodded.

* * *

><p>After awhile everyone checked on their equipment and what they have or needed. Anna and Kristoff bought plenty of food for the trip. Finally…<p>

"Port departure checklist! All hands on the ship! All hands on the ship!" Called a sailor.

"Prince Eric!" Called out one of Eric's attendants, Grimsby. "We are ready to depart!"

"Well you heard the man." He smirked at the group. "Let's set sail!" Elsa and the others nodded. They all boarded the ship.

"Prepare to set sail!" Shouted the quartermaster. "Weight anchor!" The anchor was weighed and brought up to the ship and they start sailing out into the see towards their next destination. Their journey has only just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 is done! And so it begins! Their big adventure! I wonder what mysteries they'll most likely find. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 14: The Little Mermaid<strong>

**(NOTE: Here's a little heads up! We're going full Little Mermaid crossover story! Just for a while. Then we're gonna go full How To Train Your Dragon 2 later on in future chapters! Enjoy! :))**

It was night out. The stars were twinkling and the moon was shining bright tonight. The seas splashed in a calming rhythm. The ship gently swayed with the motion of the ocean. Everyone on the ship was sound a sleep. Kristoff and Anna were snuggling peacefully together. The six brothers slept well too. Elsa was sleeping soundly too. Eric and his little dog Max were sound a sleep, but Max was snoring. Grim slept like a pure gentleman. The rest of the crew slept peacefully, though most of them tossed and turned, and snored really loudly. Surprisingly it didn't wake anyone up.

However Jack Frost woke up and couldn't seem to fall back to sleep. He looked out the ship window. It was still night and the moon was shining bright. He then decided to go out side on the ship's deck for some air. He got up from his bed and walked out the door. He looked both ways of the halls and started walking towards deck. However he wasn't the only one who was having a hard time sleeping. Elsa also was about to go out for some fresh air too, when she happen to catch sight of Jack walking up to the deck. She at first was confused as to why Jack was awake. So she decided to fallow him.

Out on deck Jack walked all the way to the front of the ship. It was calm and peaceful night. He then took out BT and activated her.

"BT. Can you be able to get a connection with headquarters up at Elysium?" He asked in a low tone.

"Searching." BT answered. After a moment of waiting BT beeped. "Cannot transmit or receive messages. You are out of emergency broadcast range."

"No dice." Jack sighed. "It's okay BT. You tried. We'll try again some other time."

"Understood." BT said and she went back into Jack's pouch. Jack then sighed again as he then leaned on the board and looked up and the stars of the night sky.

"I wonder if one of the points of light up there is Elysium. Of Course, even if I knew which one it was, it's not like I could ever go there." Jack pondered in doubt. "Hope everyone is doing all right." He wondered. "Seems like all I've done is given them reasons to worry about me." Little did he know that Elsa was right behind him from a far and watching him. She wondered what Jack could be doing up at this late hour. Something deep inside of her told her to go over and talk to him. But before she could Jack then started to head back down below deck. Frightened Elsa hid behind the barrels. After Jack went below deck and went back to his room, Elsa came out of hiding. Then a few thoughts popped into her mind, why was Jack out so late? And why was she hiding? She felt a little embarrassed from her split thinking decision.

* * *

><p>Next morning it was foggy and the ocean felt alive. Birds are flying and porpoises are swimming happily. From the fog the ship appears crashing through the waves. It was such a good day today that all the working sailors sung a little tune while they worked.<p>

_I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_

_And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho_

_Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you_

_In mysterious fathoms below._

Eric was at the front of the sailing ship, feeling energetic and alive.

"Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face." Eric paused in the moment. "Perfect day to be at sea!" Everyone who was all energetic can agree. Everyone except a rather seasick Grimsby.

"Oh yes . . ." He sarcastically responded. "Delightful . . . ." But he leaned over side again and hurled like crazy.

"Good morning!" Elsa called out. Elsa and the party came up from below deck.

"Good morning!" Eric waved to them.

"We sure have a lot of fog this morning." Albert said looking around the ship.

"Yeah. But we should get clear skies by tonight." Eric assured them.

"Oh and uh by the way." Anna stepped forth. Both she and Elsa looked at each other with smirks. Then the entire crew knew what the two sisters were about to say. They all simultaneously smirked. Then…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ERIC! They all simultaneously cheered. At first the sisters stared in awe what the rest of the crew said. Then all started laughing. Even Eric.

"Aww you remembered." He chuckled.

"Well of course." Elsa smiled. "It's a queen's duty to know all her allies, subjects, and peoples special occasions.

"If that's the case, then me and my brothers give you our congratulations." Albert smiled giving Eric a respected handshake.

"Thank you." He nodded in response. "Grimsby was actually gonna set up everything on the ship today."

"Can we help?" Kristoff asked.

"Sure." Eric nodded. Then he noticed sailors grabbing a hold of the mass. Eric, Kristoff, and Jack ran over to help.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Triton must be in a friendly-type mood." The Sailor said.

"King Triton?" Eric asked. "Who's that?"

"Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him." Another Sailor said gathering fresh fish.

"Merpeople!" Grimsby scoffed "Eric, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense."

"But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." He gestures wildly. The fish in his hand flops away and lands back in the ocean, relieved. Fish sighs and swims away.

* * *

><p>Under the seas, various fish swim and revealing a mass of merpeople joining them on the under sea journey as they all converge on a great undersea palace. This is the city of Atlantica. They start filling the seats of a great concert hall inside. Fanfare ensues as the trumpets of under seahorses bellow with great sound. From their sound came one the smaller seahorses.<p>

"Ahem . . . " He cleared his throat. "His royal highness, King Triton!" He announced. Triton enters dramatically to wild cheering. His mighty triton scepter glowing with a bright glorious light. He uses it to strike the chandelier and make it glow with beautiful light. The audience cheers greatly. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Sebastian!" He introduces with great drama. Sebastian enters to a mild applause. Though despite this, they all still respected Sebastian.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Sebastian." Triton said with excitement.

"Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular!" Sebastian said with confidence.

"Yes, and especially my little Ariel." He whispered to him.

"Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice." Sebastian humored Triton. "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." He said in a low tone. He proceeds to podium and begins to direct the orchestra. The hall is silent and Sebastian takes out a music book. Then he begins conducting and the orchestra begins playing. The curtains rise and reveal the daughters of Triton.

_Ah, we are the daughters of Triton._

_Great father who loves us and named us well:_

_Aquata_

_Andrina_

_Arista_

_Atina_

_Adella_

_Allana. _

_And then there is the youngest in her musical debut,_

_Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you,_

_To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell,_ Sebastian and Triton were certainly enjoying the concert with great excitement. Until…

_She's our sister, Ar-i . . ._ Shell opens to reveal that Ariel is absent. All the girls gasped in shock. Sebastian too, but in fear because one look at Triton explained it all.

"Ariel!" Triton was very angry.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere in outer rims of the ocean, a young mermaid with red hair swims to an old sunken ship. She stares at with great awe struck interest. This is Ariel.<p>

"Ariel, wait for me . . ." Called a voice from the distance. Ariel made a look of annoyance.

"Flounder, hurry up!" She motioned him to come. She went back to looking at the sunken ship with great interest. A small flounder ship comes swimming fast.

"You know I can't swim that fast." Flounder pants.

"There it is." She pointed. There it was, the great old sunken ship. Perched on a big pointy rock. Wood was all moldy with undersea pants growing off it. Sales and masses battered and broken. "Isn't it fantastic?"

"Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great." Flounder stuttered. "Now let's get outta here." Flounder started to swim away.

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" Ariel sighed as he grabbed Flounder. She then started to swim towards the ship.

"Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I've got this cough." Flounder coughs unconvincingly.

"All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for sharks." Ariel smirked as she goes inside.

"O.K. Yeah you go. I'll stay and - what? Sharks! Ariel!" Flouder tries to fit through porthole. But he gets stuck in process. "Ariel . . . I can't . . . I mean - Ariel help!" He struggles. Ariel hears him and swims back to help him.

"Oh, Flounder." Ariel laughs at his embarrassing situation. Ariel then tries to help Flounder out.

"Ariel, do you really think there might be sharks around here?" Flounder whispers. And speak of the devil a shark passes outside.

"Flounder, don't be such a guppy."

"I'm not a guppy." Ariel manages to get Flounder pulled through porthole. Then they start exploring though out the sunken ship. "This is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn-YAAAAHHHHHHHH! Ariel!" He sees a skull, crashes into pillar causing cave in, and swims frantically away, knocking over Ariel.

"Oh, are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay . . ." He quivered.

"Shhh . . ." Ariel swims up to a hole in the floorboards. She looks around and reacts in awe. "Oh my gosh!" She sees a fork. Since she lives under the ocean this is amazingly a first for her to see. "Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" She picks the fork up with great interest.

"Wow, cool!" Even Flounder thought it was amazing. "But, err, what is it?"

"I don't know. But I bet Scuttle will." She puts the fork in her bag. However the silhouette of a shark swims by outside.

"What was that? Did you hear something?" Flounder frantically looked around.

"Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" Ariel was too distracted by an old smoke pipe.

"Ariel." Flounder frantically tried to get her attention.

"Flounder, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen." Ariel assured him. But Flounder slowly and quivering turned around to see a shark looming behind him. The massive shark opened wide and munched at the ship's window

"AAHHHH! Shark! Shark! We're gonna die!" Flounder shouted. This gets Ariel's undivided attention now. The shark chases them all around the battered sunken ship. Ariel's bag is hung up but she goes back for it. The shark almost gets them, but continues it's pursuit. They head for porthole. "Oh No!" Flounder stared in horror. Flounder once again gets stuck, but Ariel manages to push him out. They crash through and go round and round the mass of the ship. Flounder gets knocked silly in the head and starts sinking down. But Ariel saves him and traps the shark in process. Ariel picks up her bag once again and swims off. "You big bully." Flounder glares and sticks his tong out. The shark snaps at him and he swims away.

"Flounder, you really are a guppy." Ariel laughs.

"I am not." He protests.

* * *

><p>On surface. A seagull named Scuttle in on his small miniature island humming and looking through his telescope.<p>

"Scuttle!" Ariel called.

Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow!" Looking through the telescope the wrong way, shouting. "Ariel, how you doin' kid?" Lowers telescope to reveal Ariel at wing's length. "Whoa, what a swim!"

"Scuttle, look what we found." Ariel lifted her bag to Scuttle.

"Yeah. we were in this sunken ship and it was really creepy." Flounder explained excitingly.

"Human stuff, huh? Hey, lemme see." Scuttle weighs anchor, but accidentally gets caught in the process and falls. Recovering he looks inside Ariel's back and picks up fork. "Look at this. Wow. This is special. This is very, very unusual."

"What? What is it?" Ariel asked in excitement.

"It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies to straighten their hair out." He places the 'dinglehopper' in his feathers. "See just a little twirl here an' a yank there and voiolay! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" He fluffs his feathers.

"A dinglehopper!" Ariel whispers in great interest.

"What about that one?" Flounder asks pointing to the pipe.

"Ah! This I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful!" He exclaimed while holding the pipe. "A banded, bulbous - snarfblat." Both Ariel and Flounder in awe. "Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day." Scuttle explained while staring into Ariel's eyes very closely. "Got very boring." After that awkward moment Scuttle got away and continued. "So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." Scuttle blew into the 'snarfblat' but seaweed pops out the other end.

"Music?" Ariel stared in wide-eyed shock and horror. NOW she remembered. "Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!" She panicked.

"The concert was today?" Even Flounder JUST remembered.

"Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'." Scuttle still contemplating pipe. But Ariel grabs it.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Thank you Scuttle." Ariel waves as she leaves for underwater.

"Anytime sweetie, anytime." He waves back to them.

* * *

><p>As Ariel and Flounder quickly swim back to Atlantica, little did they suspect that two eels named Flotsam and Jetsam were watching them. Each side of their eye glows and focuses on the little mermaid herself. This allows a certain sea witch to watch her magic projection of Ariel and Flounder swimming.<p>

"Yeeeeeees, hurry home, princess. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we?" She sarcastically said in the shadows of her lair. "Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace." She explained to herself while devouring her meal. "And now, look at me." She whimpered as she reveals herself as a different merfolk. "Wasted away to practically nothing. Banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate." She hissed. "Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Flotsam! Jetsam!" She called out to her boys. "I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his." She ordered. The two eels smiled in delight. "She may be the key to Triton's undoing." She smiled sinisterly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 is done! Oh boy this ain't good. We already have the Southern Isles to deal with! We don't need another villain to deal with! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15: Part of Your World<span>**

Back at the Atlantica Palace, Flounder was waiting outside, feeling scared and nervous. As he should be, because he can hear King Triton giving Ariel a good and well deserved scolding.

"Oh, I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady!" Triton sighed in frustration.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I –." Ariel tried to apologies.

"As a result of your careless behavior -!" Triton interrupted her.

"Careless and reckless behavior!" Sebastian interrupted from on top of Triton's crown.

"- the entire celebration was, er -!" Triton continued.

"Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed!" Sebastian interrupted from within Triton's beard. "This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career." Sebastian dramatically explained. "Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" He scolded her. Flounder then got frustrated had decided he has had enough.

"But it wasn't her fault!" Flounder swam up in his face. But he instantly went timid when he saw Triton. "Ah - well - first, ahh, this shark chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and - grrrrrrrrr - and - and we - whoooaaaaaa - oh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and –." Of course Triton was finding this hard to believe, but the instant he heard 'seagull'…

"Seagull? What?" Triton asked with confusion. Flounder instantly regretting saying it and swam and hid behind Ariel. "Oh you mean your friend Scuttle?" But then he went wide-eyed in realization and horror. "Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

"Nothing… happened…" Ariel weakly smiled.

"Oh, Ariel, How many times must we go through this?" Triton face palmed himself. "You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those humans!"

"Daddy, they're not barbarians!" Ariel argued.

"They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook?" Triton explained with worry.

"I'm sixteen years old! I'm not a child anymore -!" Ariel retorted.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady!" Triton interrupted with frustration. "As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"

"But if you would just listen -!"

"Not another word! And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again! Is that clear!?" Triton boomed. Ariel wanted to retort but what her father was retorting at her caused her to leave crying. Flounder quickly followed behind. Triton sat back on his throne, sighing from exhaustion.

"Hmph! Teenagers… They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you." Sebastian scoffed.

"Do you, er, think I - I was too hard on her?" Triton asked feeling anxious and guilty.

"Definitely not. Why, if Ariel was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir, I'd keep her under tight control." Sebastian explained. Triton thought about and smiled from an idea he thought of.

"You're absolutely right, Sebastian." Triton smiled.

"Of course."

"Ariel needs constant supervision."

"Constant."

"Someone to watch over her. To keep her out of trouble."

"All the time -."

"And YOU are just the crab to do it." Triton interrupted, pointing at Sebastian. Sebastian was now in wide-eyes nervousness as he walked away down the corridor.

"How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies - not tagging along after some headstrong teenager." He complained. But the he sees Ariel and Flounder sneaking off. Seeing this as suspicious he follows them. "Hmm? What is that girl up to?"

* * *

><p>After awhile of quietly following them throw the waters of the deep, Sebastian became breathless and exhausted. But then he sees Ariel moving a flat big rock to reveal a hole, and she went inside. Before the stone closes Sebastian races off towards the entrance but barely makes it into cave. He struggles to get free until he finally does as he rockets and hits against an hour glass.<p>

"Huh?" He looks around and gasps in awe and shock as he sees Ariel's collection. Ariel's massive collection.

"Ariel, are you okay?" Flounder asks out of worry and concern.

"If only I could make him understand." Ariel wondered out loud. Sebastian was to struck in shock to say anything. "I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad."

_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has ev'rything?_

_Look at this trove_

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Lookin' around here you'd think_

Sure, _she's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

You want thingamabobs?

I got twenty

_But who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see_

_Wanna see 'em dancin'_

_Walkin' around on those_

Whad'ya call 'em?

Oh feet

_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_

_Strollin' along down a_

What's that word again?

_Street_

_Up where they walk_

_Up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_What would I give_

_If I could live_

_Outta these waters?_

_What would I pay_

_To spend a day_

_Warm on the sand?_

_Betcha on land_

_They understand_

_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright young women_

_Sick o' swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions_

_And get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it_

_What's the word? _

_Burn?_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love_

_Love to explore that shore above?_

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

Sebastian has been struggling around and now comes crashing down making a lot of noise. Scaring Flounder in the process.

**"**Sebastian!?" Ariel shrieked.

"Ariel! What, are you mad? How could you? What is all this!?" Sebastian demanded in anger.

"It, err, it's just my… collection…" Ariel nervously fiddled with her hair.

"Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm." Sebastian sarcastically chuckled. "IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D -!"

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Flounder frantically asked in panic.

"Oh, please, Sebastian, he would never understand." Ariel begged.

"Ariel. You're under a lot of pressure down here." Sebastian assured her. "Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." Sebastian takes her by the hand and leads her back to Atlantica. But before they even left Ariel notices a large shower and looks up to see a ship passes by overhead.

"What do you suppose?..." Ariel wonders out loud. She then swam off to the entrance.

"Ariel?" Sebastian wonders as she swim out of her little secret hidey-hole. "Ariel!" On surface, fireworks were being shot in the sky around ship. Ariel looks on, amazed and giggles at this amazing site. Sebastian and Flounder arrive on the scene too. "Ariel, what, what are you-." But then he notices the ship. "Jumpin' jellyfish!" He gasps. But then Ariel swims over to have a closer look. "Ariel, Ariel! Please come back!" He called out of desperation, but to no avail.

Ariel swims to ship and hears music and cheering. She climbs up and peers though to see humans dancing and playing music. A dog starts dancing around to the music as well, barking and jumping. Ariel looks over and sees Kristoff and Anna dancing together to the music as well. They were both having so much fun. Ariel could help but giggle at them. She also turned to see Elsa standing there clapping to music. She also noticed that she was staring at Kristoff and Anna. Ariel figured they must be friends or related. But of course she had no idea that they were sisters. She also noticed Jack standing there emotionless like a statue, observing. Ariel even thought he was a statue. This was her first time seeing humans up close. But then she notices the dog looking around and sniffing. Soon he started sniffing at the deck and following the sent to Ariel's location. Ariel gasps and hides herself. After a few second Ariel slowly turns to see the dog panting happy at her up close, and gives her a happy lick. But then there was a sound of whistling.

"Max, here boy." Eric called out. Max sees Eric and happily runs over to him. "Hey, come on, mutt, whatcha doing, huh Max?" Max happily barks and jumps around Eric. He then jumps on him and happily licks him. " Good boy. Good boy." Eric smiles happily. Ariel sees him and is stricken instantly. Something that has never happened before in his life.

"Hey there, sweetie!" A familiar voice says. She looks around and sees her friend Scuttle flying around. "Quite a show, eh?"

"Scuttle, be quiet! They'll hear you." Ariel whispers loudly. Despite the fact that humans can't understand seagull talk.

"Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha." He whispered in interest. "We're being intrepidities." He hid with such dramatic performance. "WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" He announced loudly but Ariel grabs his beak to keep him quiet.

"I've never seen humans this close before." Ariel said. "Oh, he's very handsome, isn't he?" She sighed fantasizing.

"I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me." Scuttle said, looking at Max.

"Not that one." Ariel giggled "The one playing the snarfblat."

"Oh I see." Scuttle said.

"And those two dancing together." Ariel pointed to Kristoff and Anna. "I can tell they're married."

"How so?"

"The rings on their ring fingers." Ariel pointed.

"Ah I see." Scuttle noticed.

"That girl with the platinum blonde long hair. I can bet that she is a sister to the strawberry blonde." Ariel pointed. Then she turned to Jack. "And that guy with the white hair. He looks like he's statue." She giggled.

"Hmm maybe he could be a statue." Scuttle chuckled.

Jack was still observing the men dance around. He had never seen dancing before. And that should not come as a surprise, seeing how he's a soldier of Elysium, he would spend most of his time fighting Nightmares in him Morder unit in space or on other planets.

"Why is everyone moving around so strangely?" Jack muttered to himself. "Do they have some sort of disease?" Strangely Elsa was next to him and was able to hear him.

"No, silly." Elsa giggled "It's dancing."

"Dancing? What is dancing?" Jack asked titling his head. Elsa stared in awe for a moment, then laughed.

"You really are a strange on." She giggled.

"Am I?"

"Come on. Let's go dance ourselves." She said while tugging on his sleeves.

"I'm sorry. But I don't know how too." He said with a hint of sadness.

"You don't?" Elsa said with her own hint of disappointment. "Then again it does make sense, since you've never heard of dancing." There was a brief pause between them. "How about I teach you, when we get to shore?"

"Seems fair enough." He nodded.

"Great then." Elsa smiled happily. She then went back over to enjoy the party. Jack was left by himself. He then turned to the sea, leaning against the railing.

"BT. Can you define dancing?" Jack whispered.

"Dancing - A series of movements, involving two partners, where speed and rhythm match harmoniously with music." BT explained in low monotone voice.

"I see." Jack pondered. "Thanks BT."

"Silence! Silence please!" Old Grimsby came walking up. All the music and dances came to a stop. "It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Eric with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." He presented a large gift wrapped object.

"Ah, Grimsby. y'old beanpole, you shouldn't have." Eric smiled sincerely to his attendant, giving him a friendly pat on the back.

"I know." Grimsby said.

"Wow! I wonder what it's going be!" Leo expressed in excitement.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Lars jumped up and down excitingly.

"Lars! Calm down. You're not a child anymore." Walter said.

"Only a child at heart." Lars grinned, while Walter rolled his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Eric!" Grimsby said. The gift wrapped came undone to reveal a large, gaudy statue of Eric. Eric stares in uncertainty while Max growls at it's ugly features. Anna and Elsa were giggling under their breathe, while Jack, Kristoff, and the six brothers stared in confusion not able to make out what they're looking at.

"Gee, Grim. It's, err, it's, err, it's really somethin'…" Eric hesitated his answer while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, I commissioned it myself." Grimby said with a proud smile. "Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present." He stared at Eric with narrowing eyes and a frown.

"Come on, Grim, don't start." Eric chuckled. "Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Glauerhaven, are you?"

"Oh, Eric, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl." Grimsby explained.

"That actually raises a serious question like, how many girls has he turned down." Anna whispered to Elsa and Kristoff, smirking.

"Anna, mind your manners." Elsa whispered to her.

"Well, she's out there somewhere. I just… I just haven't found her yet." Eric said laying back on the railing.

"Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." Grimsby said. Ariel on the other hand, while hiding, could keep her happy eyes off Eric. He is quite the catch.

"Believe me, Grim, when I find her I'll know. Without a doubt. It'll just BAM! hit me, like lightning." Eric explained with such passion. But speak of the devil and he shall appear, lightning and thunder appear and the sky grows dark.

"Somehow I think he just jinxed it." Anna said to Elsa with a hint of worry.

"I think you're right." She responded.

"Hurricane a'commin'!" The sailor up on the crow's nest shouted. "Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" Instanlty the men rushed back and forth as the storm hits. The waves started getting rough and the rain fell harder.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted passed the loud weather. "You and Kristoff get inside now!"

"But what about you!?" She called back in worry.

"I'll be fine! I'm going to clear the way!" Elsa answered.

"Kristoff! Take care of her!" Elsa ordered.

"You know it!" He answered. "Come on Anna! Let's get inside!" He said as he pulled her side the ship.

"Lars! You and the others get inside! Me and Walter are gonna help these men!" Albert ordered.

"Okay!" Lars nodded. "Just please be careful!"

"We will!" Walter said. Lars and the other brothers joined Kristoff and Anna inside. Eric, Albert, and Walter helped the sailors with securing the ropes to the ship.

"Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here." Scuttle shouted as he held on tight. But he is blown away by the fierce wind. "Oh! Ariel!" He shouted. The sailor tries steering the ship, but the powerful currents were too strong and forces him off. The ship rocks and sways on the rough waves. One big wave almost hit them, but then suddenly it froze into ice. The sailors turn to see it was Elsa. Eric quickly grabbed the wheel and steered with all his strength. Ariel herself was then forced off the ship from the force and fell back into the water. Ariel then quickly swam back up to watch in horror a lightning strike the ship and starts a fire. Jack then tries to use his ice powers and puts out the fire.

"Elsa!" Eric called. "I need you to use your powers to clear us a path!"

"On it!" She nods. She then runs to the front of the ship. She then uses her magic to freeze wave after wave to clear a path. After awhile this looked promising. But then two waves appeared simultaneously and Elsa could only freeze one. She watches in horror the other wave approaching. But then all of a sudden it freezes too. Elsa turned to see it was Jack standing next to her.

"I'll give you a hand!" He said with a look of determination.

"Thanks!" Elsa smiled and nodded. The two of them used their ice magic together and froze wave after wave. Albert and Walter were very impressed with awe.

"A-Amazing!" Walter stared in awe.

"They certainly are!" Albert smiled happily. "I heard about this! But to see it for myself is truly awe striking!" The two kept up the good work as it looked like they were home free. Elsa couldn't help but smile at Jack at his amazement. But then suddenly a rock looms ahead.

"Look out!" Eric shouts as the ship crashes and all are thrown overboard, except Max and the others. The statue of Eric sinks to the bottom, while Grimsby struggled to stay above water. "Grim, hang on!" Eric grabs Grimby and pulls him on a lifeboat. Along with the rest of the crew. But then barking is heard and Eric sees Max is still on the ship. "Max!" He calls. Eric then jumps out into the water and goes back to save him.

"My sister and Kristoff are still in there!" Elsa realized with horror. She then used her powers to make a path and ran back to the ship.

"Elsa! Wait!" Jack called as he too used his powers to make a path and ran back to the ship.

"Wait for us!" Albert called as he and Walter ran on the icy path to save their brothers. All five of them climbed on top of the burning ship. But then they see a mass falling towards them. They all jumped out of the way in time. But the path of flames was dangerously heading towards the explosives. Elsa and Jack headed to the captains cabin, which was blocked off by burning debris. They quickly used their ice powers to clear a path.

"Anna! Kristoff!" Elsa called. Instantly they all ran out side. Anna gave Elsa a big hug.

"Oh, Elsa! I'm happy you came!" She cried.

"Are guys okay!?" Albert and Walter checked their brothers.

"We're okay!" Adam panted. Max kept barking in fright from where he is.

"Jump Max! Come on boy, jump! You can do it Max." Eric calls out. Max frantically jumps into Eric's arms and they try to escape. Everyone quickly manages to regroup. "Everyone okay!?"

"We're fine!" Kristoff answers.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Eric said. They all ran for it. The brothers jumped over board into the ocean, but they see another lifeboat and climb on board.

"Come on! Jump on!" Nicholas called from below. They all nodded. As they let pregnant Anna and Kristoff down first. Once they were safely on board the others were next. But then other mass came towering down to them.

"Look out!" Jack called as he pushed Elsa out of the way. Eric managed to jump out of way too. But then his foot get's stuck on the board, forcing him to drop Max in the water. Max manages to swim away to the lifeboats. Eric tries to struggle to get out. Elsa and Jack run over to help him.

"ERIC!" Grimsby calls. But then the fires reach the gunpowder, which cause the ship to explode.

"ELSA!" Anna cries in horror. Everyone watched in horror at this site. Ariel frantically swims to the burning debris of the wrecked ship. She frantically looks around, but manages to find Eric, unconscious and holding on to a piece of debris. But the last of his strength fails and he sinks into the ocean, but Ariel swims under after him.

_Around the same time._

Jack was unconscious as well, but he stirred up and managed to wake up. He found himself floating on a large piece of the ship's deck. But one look around was enough to give him chills. But then he remembered Elsa.

"Elsa! Elsa, where are you!?" He frantically called and looked. But then he saw her unconscious and holding on to a piece of debris. But then she slipped off the piece of debris and sinks into the ocean. "Elsa, hang on!" He called over as he jumped into the water to save her.

Under the ocean Jack managed to swim fast and grab her. He was about to pull her up to the surface when all of a sudden he sees Eric being rescued by someone else. But to his surprise, that someone else had a tailfin. It was a female merfolk, a mermaid. He spotted Ariel saving Eric from nearly drowning and pulls him away. Jack does the same with Elsa as they all made their way towards shore, leaving the destroyed, burning ship behind to sink.

Hours later it was dawn now. Ariel managed to swim Eric to shore. She now sits next to the unconscious Eric. Hoping for signs of life. Scuttle manages to find her after that terrible storm.

"Is he… dead?" Ariel asked out of concern. Scuttle opens Eric's eyelid, hoping to find signs of life.

"It's hard to say." He answers. He then goes around and puts his ear against Eric's foot. "Oh, I… I can't make out a heartbeat." Scuttle frowns. Even though REALLY, you're supposed to listen through his chest. **(Idiot lol.)**

"No, look! He's breathing." Ariel notices. More like snoring. "He's so, beautiful."

_What would I give_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_To stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world_

Sebastian and Flounder have washed up and are watching scene. Of course Sebastian is in awe struck horror. Eric manages to stir a little from hearing Ariel sing. He also manages to see the face of the person who rescued him.

* * *

><p><em>Around the same time Ariel brought unconscious Eric on shore<em>

Jack managed to get unconscious Elsa on the beach of the shoreline. Both soaked to the bone and dripping with seawater. Jack pants heavily from the hard heaving. He's had hard, sweating workouts before, but nothing like this. But he frantically goes to Elsa's unconscious body.

"Elsa?" Elsa!" Jack nudged her, but nothing happens. "Come on, Elsa! Stay with me here!" He then puts his ear against her chest. "Oh crap! She's not breathing!" He was now frantic. Something he never experienced before. "BT I need help!" BT then came out of his pouch.

"Sir, Jack Frost. Please remain calm. And think of the situation." She said in monotone voice.

"How can I, when Elsa's life is in danger?" Jack said frantically. "BT I need you to stabilize her!"

"Unfortunately, I lack the proper utilities and equipment for this situation. Since we are on an underdeveloped planet I can't risk violating the Third World Preservation Directive." BT explained. "But there is a way to help."

"What is it? Please tell me now?"

"Cardiopulmonary resuscitation." BT answered. Jack looked a little nervous. But he made a face of determination and nodded. He then placed two hands on Elsa's chest and pressed hard. He repeated to press on her chest bringing air in and out. Then finally he placed his mouth over hers and blew air into her lungs. Then Elsa gasped for air and coughed up seawater. She looked around and saw Jack next to her. Luckily BT flew back in his pouch.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked with concern.

"J-Jack? Y-You… You saved me?" Elsa stared in awe.

"Yes." Jack nodded. Elsa then went teary eyed.

"Oh, thank you Jack!" She cried tears from her eyes as she instantly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Jack allowed her to cry on his shoulder as he smiled a little and stroked her back.

"It's okay now you're safe." Jack assured her. But then the sound of parking is heard in the distance. It's Max and Grimsby as they approached. Jack then caught sight of Ariel swimming away. Jack managed to see a mermaid.

"Eric!" Grimsby called as Max licks Eric in the face in joy. "Oh, Eric. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" Grimsby smiled as he lifted Eric up.

"A girl… rescued me… She was… singing… she had the most… beautiful voice." Eric smiled and fantasized before fainting again.

"Ah, Eric, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater." Grimsby help Eric by the arm. "Off we go. Come on, Max." Max followed them close behind. Then Anna and Kristoff and the brothers came running down pat them.

"Elsa! Elsa where are you!?" Anna frantically looked around.

"Over here!" Jack called from behind the rocks. They all rushed over to them and find Elsa sleeping on Jack's shoulders. All that relief crying wore her out.

"Oh my gods! Elsa! Is she okay!?" Anna frantically asked.

"She's fine. She just fell a sleep on me." Jack said as he picked her up bridal style.

"Are okay?" Albert asked out of concern. "Here. We'll help you." He offered.

"Thanks." Jack nodded. The brothers helped Jack carry Elsa off the beach with the relieved Anna and Kristoff close behind.

"We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." Sebastian frantically said to the others. Ariel looks from afar as she sings one more time.

_I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Some day I'll be_

_Part of your world_

Flotsam and Jetsam appear and each side of their eyes glows and focuses on Ariel. Allowing Ursula to watch her magic projection of Ariel.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it. It's too easy." Ursula chuckled manically. "The child is in love with a human. And not just any human. A prince!" He laughed. "Her daddy'll LOVE that. King Triton's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." She then turned to her 'garden' of living withered creatures which coward in fright as she laughed manically.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 is done! WOW! A lot has happened. Ariel rescues Eric. Jack Rescues Elsa, not once but twice! But does <strong>**Cardiopulmonary resuscitation count as a kiss? Ah well, we're making progress aren't we?**** Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 16: Under the Sea<span>**

Later that day everyone was able to get to Eric's palace. However because of the storm their clothes were wet and soggy. So they had to be washed. Luckily for them they were wearing robes to cover themselves and Eric provided them with individual guest rooms. Jack was still thinking about the mermaid he saw. Wondering who she was and if there were more of her kind. Went the only question in is mind was, how is it possible that creatures like her exist? They only existed in fables of folklore and fairytales. Since no one was in the same room with him he took this chance to activate BT again.

"BT." He said. At the mention of her name BT came out of Jack's pouch.

"Yes, sir Jack Frost." She responded.

"The aquatic life form I saw. Did you manage to scan her?"

"Yes I have."

"Okay then. Tell me. Is she really a merfolk?" Jack asked.

"The answer to your question is both yes and no." BT answered.

"How so?" Jack asked all confused.

"I've scanned her DNA structure and found some information about her and her heritage." BT said.

"Please explain."

"As the data I've gained from my scans I have surmised that she is indeed merfolk. Yet she is not entirely merfolk from folklore." BT explained. "It would seem that traces of Human and Aquatic DNA have merged together into an amalgamated life form."

"So in away they are merfolk. But only in their own special way."

"Correct."

"But what caused this amalgamation to happen?" Jack wondered.

"There is not enough data to prove that fact." BT responded. "However I can provide a theory."

"Go on."

"During the years of this new humanity civilization, the sea brought forth new life from the deep. Much like how in 530 million years ago when the life formed in the deep in a time before the dinosaurs. During those times when Monsters roamed the Earth before the Dinosaurs. And of course Monsters evolved into Dinosaurs and those dinosaurs that survived extinction evolved into beasts. The rest you know." BT explained.**(See Walking with Monsters to get the reference)**

"So just like how life spawned on Earth 530 million years ago, the same thing has happen 300 years ago?" Jack guest.

"That is correct. Though it is just a theory." BT said.

"I see." Jack pondered to himself. Then there was a knock at the door. And BT quickly hid inside the pouch again. "It's open!" He hollered. And in came Elsa in her robe. "Oh, Elsa." Jack said with a shred of surprise.

"Hello Jack." Elsa greeted as she entered. "How are you feeling? Not catching a cold I hope."

"I'm okay. The cold never bothered me anyway." Jack said. But then Elsa stared in awe for a moment and then started to crack up laughing. "What? Did I say something strange?"

"No…" Elsa breathed from all the laughing. "It's just I never would have thought you would say that line, other than myself."

"Oh I see." Jack nodded.

"Anyway…" Elsa began as she recovered from her laughing fit. "… I want to thank you again for saving me."

"Of course. I'm always at your service." Jack bowed in respect.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Elsa bowed in respect too. Jack looked up to face her. However what he saw gave him a new feeling that he never experienced before. He saw a little bit of Elsa cleavage. Suddenly Jack went all wide-eyed shock as he felt his heart rate speed faster and his body heat rise too. Elsa then stood back up to see Jack's face. "Uh, Jack? Are you okay?"

"Huh!?" Jack snapped back into reality. "Oh um! I'm okay. Just lost in thought."

"Okay then." Elsa nodded. But then the same thing happened to Elsa. She saw a little bit of Jack's bare chest. Her heart rate and body heat began rising as well. But then she quickly snapped back into reality. "Uh! A-Anyway! I-I better go find Anna and make sure the unborn baby is okay." She stammered.

"Okay." Jack nodded. Elsa awkwardly waved goodbye to him as she left the room. Jack then sighed heavily. "What just happened to me?"

"I detect rising levels in your hormone and neural transmitter levels in your system." BT analyzed. Jack could still feel his heart rate and body heat at a high level as he breathed heavily.

"What's happening to me?"

Elsa was outside leaning against the wall, breathing heavily from the high pace of her heart and high body heat.

"What was that all about?" She breathed. "What's wrong with me?" She had never felt like this before. However she did have her suspicions. "Could it be? Is it possible that… I'm…" She thought. "No! No. It couldn't be." She shook it off as she continued towards Anna and Kritoff's room. Though the thought still lingered in her mind.

* * *

><p>In the undersea palace of Atlantica, all the daughters of triton were at their dressing room., while waiting on their youngest sister, Ariel.<p>

**"**Ariel, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning." Andtina called. Ariel had been in her room all morning for reasons unknown. That is until Ariel emerges, singing to herself. All the girls were in awe at this sudden display.

"What is with her lately?" Atina said. They stared at her, yet Ariel didn't take much notice to them as she hummed herself in the mirror. She then swam off until she bummed into her father Triton.

"Oh!" She noticed. "Morning, Daddy." She smiled as she placed a flower on her father's head. Triton chuckled as he sees Ariel swimming off and singing to herself.

"Oh, she's got it bad." Atina stared in disbelief.

"What? What has she got?" Triton asked all confused.

"Isn't it obvious, Daddy?" Andrina spoke up. "Ariel's in love."

"Ariel? In love?" Triton smiled in awe.

* * *

><p>MeanwhileSebastian was pacing on rock outside. Panicking and pondering to himself about this morning's events and what to do about it.<p>

"O.K. So far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." He panics. However it didn't really help him when Ariel is picking flower petals.

"He loves me . . ." She happily pick a petal. "Hmmm, he loves me not. . . ." She picked another with dread. "He loves me!" She happily picked the last one. "I knew it!" Ariel giggled excitingly.

"Ariel, stop talking crazy." Sebastian frantically says.

"I gotta see him again… tonight! Scuttle knows where he lives." Ariel swam excitingly.

"Ariel please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" Sebastian begged as he grabbed her tail fin.

**"**I'll swim up to his castle. Then Flounder will splash around to get his attention, and then with -." Ariel planned.

"Down HERE is your home!" Sebastian interrupted. "Ariel, listen to me. The human world, it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there."

_The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_

_You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor_

_Such wonderful things surround you_

_What more is you lookin' for?_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Darling it's better_

_Down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me_

_Up on the shore they work all day_

_Out in the sun they slave away_

_While we devotin'_

_Full time to floatin'_

_Under the sea_

_Down here all the fish is happy_

_As off through the waves they roll_

_The fish on the land ain't happy_

_They sad 'cause they in their bowl_

_But fish in the bowl is lucky_

_They in for a worser fate_

_One day when the boss get hungry_

_Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Nobody beat us_

_Fry us and eat us_

_In fricassee_

_We what the land folks loves to cook_

_Under the sea we off the hook_

_We got no troubles_

_Life is the bubbles_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Since life is sweet here_

_We got the beat here_

_Naturally_

_Even the sturgeon an' the ray_

_They get the urge 'n' start to play_

_We got the spirit_

_You got to hear it_

_Under the sea_

_The newt play the flute_

_The carp play the harp_

_The plaice play the bass_

_And they soundin' sharp_

_The bass play the brass_

_The chub play the tub_

_The fluke is the duke of soul_

_(Yeah)_

_The ray he can play_

_The lings on the strings_

_The trout rockin' out_

_The blackfish she sings_

_The smelt and the sprat_

_They know where it's at_

_An' oh that blowfish blow_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_When the sardine_

_Begin the beguine_

_It's music to me_

_What do they got? A lot of sand_

_We got a hot crustacean band_

_Each little clam here_

_know how to jam here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little slug here_

_Cuttin' a rug here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little snail here_

_Know how to wail here_

_That's why it's hotter_

_Under the water_

_Ya we in luck here_

_Down in the muck here_

_Under the sea_

They all finish their song, only to discover that Ariel has left with Flounder.

"Ariel?" Sebastian wondered. But everyone sighed in defeat and swam away. "Oh . . . somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor." He sighed in frustration.

"Sebastian!" Called one of the seahorses. "Sebastian, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king."

"The sea king?" Sebastian asked in concern.

"He wants to see you right away. Something about Ariel." He said before swimming away.

"He knows!" Sebastian gasped in fear.

* * *

><p>In palace throne room. Triton looking at flower Ariel placed on his head. He was really over joyed about Ariel falling in love with someone. Of course little did he know that "someone" is a human.<p>

"Let's see, now. . . . Oh, who could the lucky merman be?" Triton chuckled. But then he notices Sebastian. He clears his throat and straightens his posture. "Come in, Sebastian."

"I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm." Sebastian said in a sotto voice as he approached Triton on his throne in a dramatic posture. "Yes-!" He says five octaves higher than normal. But he quickly cleared his throat and talked in his normal voice. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Now, Sebastian, I'm concerned about Ariel. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?" Triton asked.

"Peculiar?" Sebastian tried to pretend.

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself. . . . You haven't noticed, hmm?" Triton asked eyeing him.

"Oh… well, I -." Sebastian stammered.

"Sebastian…" Triton interrupted in a low monotone voice.

"Hmmm?" Sebastian looked up at him all innocent like. Triton motioned him to swim up to his eye level.

"I know you've been keeping something from me…" Triton continued as Sebastian met him at eye level. Sebastian gulped in fright.

"Keeping… something?" He forced a grin.

"About Ariel?" Triton smirked down at him. Then his legs got shaky.

"Ariel . . . ?" He asked with a little crack in his voice.

"In love?" He then grinned. But Sebastian finally panicked and cracked.

"I tried to stop her, sir! She wouldn't listen! I told her to stay away from humans! They are bad, they are trouble, they -!" Sebastian confessed for forgiveness.

"Humans?" Triton made a face of shock. "WHAT ABOUT HUMANS!?" He demanded in anger. Sebastian stopped talking and realized the mistake he made.

"Humans? Ho ho ho ho. . . ." Sebastian frightfully chuckled and backed away. "Who said anything about humans?" He smiled a panic smile. But then Triton grabbed him. He was in trouble now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 is done! Oh boy! Ariel is in trouble now! But has anyone noticed the behavior of Jack and Elsa? I think were starting to develop more Jelsa in the mix! LOL! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 17: Poor Unfortunate Souls<span>**

Later that night everyone was all washed up and dry. Their clothes were all washed and dry. Everyone was now fully clothed. They all joined Eric at dinner that night Kristoff and Anna sat next to each other, as usual. Jack appeared in the dining room and saw there was only one seat left. And it just so happened to be the one next to Elsa. At first he was about to go and sit, but seeing Elsa's beautiful gave him the exact heart and body temperature rate from last time. Elsa looked at him and felt the same too. Both of them stared at each other for a moment as they both blushed bright red. But Jack eventually sat down next to her. The two were quiet and didn't look at each other because they were bashful and blushing bright red. Their heartbeats were fast and their body temperature was high.

The six brothers sat close to Eric as they explained the entire situation to him. How the seven brothers were just as evil as Hans, and how they captured the chief's son of Berk, but Albert managed to free him. How they confronted their eldest brother, King Anderson about the matter, but became rogues, defects, and fugitives in the process. They explained it slowly and carefully. Eric and Grimsby were now blown away in shock and disbelief even more.

"I… I can't believe this." Eric said in wide-eyed shock.

"But… this can't possibly be happening." Grimsby said in a quivering mess. "T-They must be just bluffing, that's all. The Southern Isles would never dare attack this sacred kingdom." As much as Grimsby tried to convince himself of that, but seeing the civilians of Corona taking refuge in Arendelle territory was proof enough to know that the Southern Isles mean business.

"I'm afraid not." Albert sighed. "My eldest brother, King Anderson means business."

"According to the civilians and soldiers of Corona, they were completely wiped out by armies of both the Southern Isles and the Weselton countries. However, their conscription detailed it was caused by weapons that were strong enough to break down any wall and fast enough to trap any one. Yet every single one of them can kill any one and destroy anything in an instant." Walter explained.

"The conscription of what Markus provided me confirmed that the weapons are offshoot replicas of Berk's weapons." Elsa added.

"I see." Eric pondered. "So it's true. They do mean business."

"I'm afraid so." Albert sighed again.

"Well then." Eric sat up straight. "We better stop them before they can do any further damage." Eric decided. He then turned to Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. "I'm sorry for the huge delay. I know you need the help of Berk and the other Kingdoms to ally us in this war."

"That's okay." Elsa nodded.

"If it'll make things up to Arendelle, I can have my personal guard go all over the lands and deliver your messages." Eric offered.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to implore you." Elsa insisted. "Besides I have to be present to deliver the them."

"I understand." Eric nodded. "However due to the storm we might not deliver them in time, seeing how we don't have a voyage ship. So it might take time for us the construct another one." Eric explained.

"Oh, I see." Elsa made a face of sadness.

"Which is why, I'll have most of my men ride by land and some buy see in much smaller boats. Besides it'll be faster if the letters were delivered simultaneously rather than one at a time." Eric continued.

"Thank you." Elsa nodded.

"We really appreciate your help." Anna said sincerely.

"How could we ever repay you?" Kristoff said.

"Well since you're still recovering from the storm last night, I think we should all relax while my guardsmen delivering the messages to the other kingdoms. How does that sound?" Eric suggested.

"I think we all still need to recover." Lars chuckled. Walter slapped his shoulders.

"Lars! Mind your manners."

"Sorry." Lars groaned. Everyone chuckled a little bit.

"I think you're right. We all still need to recover." Elsa giggled.

"Then it's settled." Eric nodded as he stood up. "I shall prepare my guardsmen to deliver your messages at once."

"Thank you, Eric." Elsa nodded.

* * *

><p>After Dinner, Eric prepared his guardsmen to deliver Elsa's letters to the other Kingdoms. They all rode off in different direction by horse. The others rode by boat. With their speed they would be able to get to their destination and back in 2 days.<p>

Meanwhile Elsa was walking down the hallways and came to the guestroom Anna and Kristoff were sleeping in. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Anna hollered. Elsa pushed the door and walked inside. "Hi, Elsa." She chirped.

"Hey Anna." Elsa smiled. "Where's Kristoff?"

"He went out for a walk. Also to get some more things for the baby." Anna explained, while she stroked her belly.

"He must be very excited and can't wait for the baby to be born." Elsa giggled.

"He is." Anna smiled. But then she made a face of worry.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked in concern.

"This is the first time, I'm gonna have baby." Anna said. "So I'm little scared that it'll be painful."

"I understand." Elsa nodded. She wrapped her arm around her little sister. "Even though I have no experience I won't lie and say it will be painful. But what happens after it, will be beautiful." She assured her.

"Thanks Elsa." Anna smiled. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh nothing really. I just wanted to see how you were doing." Elsa smiled. But Anna could tell Elsa wanted to talk to her about something.

"You're a terrible liar you know that?" Anna smirked.

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" Elsa stuttered.

"Elsa." Anna sighed. "Whatever you want to talk about you can tell me. I'm your sister." She assured her. Elsa then sighed in defeat.

"Okay, you win." Elsa smiled. "Okay so anyway, I've been feeling weird lately today."

"Weird? Like how?" Anna asked.

"Well…" Elsa began. "I've been feeling my heart beat a little faster and my body temperature has been rising." She explained. Then Anna went wide-eyed excitement and realization.

"Oh My Gods, Elsa!"

"W-What!?" Elsa stuttered.

"Elsa, you're in love!" Anna said with excitement.

"WHAT!?" Elsa squealed in shock. The thought that had lingered in her mind was confirmed. "N-No! That cannot be I can't possibly be in love!" She stammered in panic as she made for the door. Anna just stood where she was squealing with excitement.

"Yes! Yes! I knew it! My sister is in love! This is amazing!" She squealed. Kristoff then returned and walked in.

"Hey." He greeted. "I just saw Elsa walking back to her room in a flustered. What happened?"

"Elsa is in love!" Anna said excitingly.

"Um, congratulations?" Kristoff made an awkward look.

* * *

><p>Elsa ran back into her room, all embarrassed and flustered. She jumped into her bed and berried her head into her pillow.<p>

"Me? In love?" She said with her face all blushing red. "I can't possibly be in love!" But she couldn't deny it. Her beating heart rate and her high body temperature were proof enough. She lay in her bed staring up towards the ceiling. Only thinking of one person who she admired mostly. "Could it be that… I'm falling for… Jack?"

* * *

><p>Speaking of Jack. He was in his room doing his usual habit, sitting on the window and staring out the window. It basically his new hobby. He would stare out to think of something to keep his mind of things. But tonight he was thinking of something he was trying to keep his mind off of. Elsa. His heart beat fast and body heat was still at a high rate the more he thought about her. And he always asked the same questions as before.<p>

"Why do I keep thinking about her? What's wrong with me?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile under the sea, Flounder took Ariel to their little secret cave of Ariel's collection. As they entered, Ariel was still pestering Flounder with excitement and anticipation.<p>

"Flounder, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Ariel pestered.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Flounder said. The instant he said that Ariel went to wide-eyed surprise and awe.

"Oh, Flounder." Ariel said in awe. She saw the statue of Eric in her cave. "Flounder you're the best!" She giggled and hugged Flounder. "It looks just like him. It even has his eyes." She smiled "Why, Eric, run away with you? This is all so… so sudden…" She dramatically acted. She giggled in excitement so much. But then she turns around and sees Triton. All full rage glaring at her daughter. "Daddy!..." She gasped. Flounder quickly hid in fright. Sebastian appeared feeling scared and ashamed.

"I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed." Triton said in rough tone.

"But Daddy I-!"

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" Triton demanded.

"Daddy, I had to-." Ariel explained.

"Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Ariel, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Triton interrupted while raising his tone.

"He would have died!"

"One less human to worry about!" Triton shrugged it off.

"You don't even know him." Ariel argued.

"Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-!" Triton rambled with is discrimination.

"Daddy, I love him!" Ariel interrupted with a cracked. She gasped. Sebastian gasped. While Triton was in wide-eyed shock.

"No…" Triton hissed. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!"

"I don't care." Ariel said with confidence.

"So help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you." Triton swore. Then his Triton starts to glow. "And if this is the only way, so be it." Begins to blast the artifacts with his trident. Destroying everything in the cave.

"Daddy! No!" Ariel begged. "No, please!" But her begging fell on deaf ears as Triton continued to destroy everything Ariel worked so hard to find. "Daddy, stop! Daddy stop it" He then aimed his Triton at the statue. "Daddy, Nooo!" But it was no use. He blasts statue into pieces. Devastated, Ariel begins crying. Triton then leaves ashamed but he did what he thought was right.

"Ariel, I…" Sebastian approaches.

"Just go away." Ariel whimpers. Sebastian then leaves too, also feeling ashamed at what he had done. Flounder then fallows behind also feeling sad. After awhile of Ariel crying, Flotsam and Jetsam appear.

"Poor child." Flotsam aid.

"Poor, sweet child." Jetsam added.

"She has a very serious problem"

"If only there were something we could do."

"But there is something."

"Who… who are you?" Ariel eyed them with suspicion.

"Don't be scared." Jetsam said.

"We represent someone who can help you." Flotsam added.

"Someone who could make all your dreams come true."

"Just imagine…" They both said in unison.

"You and your prince…" Jetsam continued.

"Together, forever." They both finished in unison again.

"I don't understand." Ariel said still confused.

"Ursula has great powers." Jetsam answered.

"The sea witch?" Ariel said in wide-eyed shock. "Why, that's… I couldn't possibly… no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!"

"Suit yourself." Flotsam shrugged.

"It was only a suggestion." Jetsam said. As they begin to swim away Jetsam flicks the statue's broken face towards Ariel. She notices and picks it up. Looking at the face she then makes her decision.

"Wait."

"Yeeeeeeeeeess?" They both said in unison and staring with interest.

* * *

><p>Outside of cave, Flounder and Sebastian were really upset and sad. Flounder most of all and Sebastian felt ashamed for what happened.<p>

"Poor Ariel." Flounder sniffed and whimpered.

"I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident." Sebastian tried to explain. But then they noticed Ariel passing by with Flotsam and Jetsam. "Ariel? Where are you going?" Sebastian called out as he swam up next to her. "Ariel, what are you doing here with these riff-raffs?" He said eyeing the two suspicious eels.

"I'm going to see Ursula." Ariel said coldly not looking at Sebastian. He then gasped in horror.

"Ariel, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" Sebastian begged her not to go.

"Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." Ariel snapped and glared at him before swimming away.

"But… But, I…" Sebastian was left speechless. "Come on." He says to Flounder and they travel towards Ursula's cavern.

* * *

><p>The terrain was filled with little small under sea volcanoes. Then in front of their view was a huge coral reef cave with a skull as an entrance. This was no doubt Ursula's cavern. Ariel was frightened to enter.<p>

"This way." Flotsam and Jetsam said in unison. Ariel enters only to be petrified in fear at the site of the garden of souls. Their squeals of fright echoed like little ghost. One of then latches on to her trying to stop her and have her turn back and run. Panicking, Ariel struggles and forces it off.

"Come in. Come in, my child." Said a voice. "We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude." Ursula revealed herself to Ariel. "One MIGHT question your upbringing." She chuckled making her way to her make up desk. "Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow." She deduced while doing her hair. "Not that I blame you. He is quite a catch, isn't he?" She chuckled. "Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple." She explained while putting on lipstick. "The only way to get what you want… is to become a human yourself."

"Can you DO that?" Ariel wondered with gasping interest. Ursula smirked.

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do." She said turning to her. "It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_

_But you'll find that nowadays_

_I've mended all my ways_

_Repented, seen the light and made a switch_

_True? Yes_

_And I fortunately know a little magic_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed_

_And here lately, please don't laugh_

_I use it on behalf_

_Of the miserable, lonely and depressed_

_(Pathetic)_

_Poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain_

_In need_

_This one longing to be thinner_

_That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them?_

_Yes, indeed_

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad_

_So true_

_They come flocking to my cauldron_

_Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!"_

_And I help them?_

_Yes, I do_

_Now it's happened once or twice_

_Someone couldn't pay the price_

_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_

_Yes, I've had the odd complaint_

_But on the whole I've been a saint_

_To those poor unfortunate souls_

All the withering souls quivered at the site of her. Then Ursula reeled Ariel in for the deal.

**"**Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important." She began showing Ariel images from her cauldron. "Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss. The kiss of true love." She explained showing her a crown over a heart. Flounder and Sebastian hide in the background while spying on their conversation. "If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently. But, if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and… you belong… to me." She explained with a sinister look.

"No Ariel!" Sebastian whispered loudly. However he is silenced by Flotsam and Jetsam as both eels wrap around both Flounder and Sebastian tightly.

"Have we got a deal?" Ursula asked.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Ariel pondered her realization.

"That's right…" Ursula sarcastically said. "But, you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit?" She chuckled. "Oh! And there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

"But I don't have any -"

"I'm not asking much." Ursula interrupted. "Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is… your voice."

"My voice?" Ariel wondered in wide-eyed shock.

"You've got it, sweetcakes. No more talking, singing, zip." Ursula said with much emphasis on the 'P'.

**"**But without my voice, how can I -"

"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face!" Ursula interrupts "And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!"

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore_

_Yes, on land it's much preferred_

_For ladies not to say a word_

_And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?_

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can_

_But they dote and swoon and fawn_

_On a lady who's withdrawn_

_It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man_

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul_

_Go ahead!_

_Make your choice!_

_I'm a very busy woman_

_And I haven't got all day_

_It won't cost much_

_Just your voice!_

_You poor unfortunate soul_

_It's sad_

_But true_

_If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet_

_You've got to pay the toll_

_Take a gulp and take a breath_

_And go ahead and sign the scroll!_

_Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've gother, boys_

_The boss is on a roll_

_This poor unfortunate soul._

Ariel signs the contract.

_Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea._

_Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis,_

_La voce to me!_

"Now . . . sing!" She smiled maniacally with insane eyes. And Ariel does that. She starts singing her favorite tune when she's happy most of the time. "Keep singing!" She urged in excitement. Ursula then summoned two giant magical hands, which rip out Ariel's voice and give it to Ursula in her shell necklace. She then starts to laugh maniacally as Ariel is changed into a human. Unfortunately she can't breath underwater. So Sebastian and Flounder swim over to Ariel as fast as they could and rushed to the surface for Ariel to breath. The sun was coming up. It was dawn. Flounder and Sebastian than helped swim Ariel towards shore.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 is done! Wow! I think we're making some really good progress. <strong>**BTW Ursula's magic is really biotic powers like in Mass Effect. Now keep in mind that since Earth is now once again underdeveloped, the new inhabitants think that mutated powers or biotic powers are magic. But they will soon learn the truth in future chapters. Just a heads up! ****Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


End file.
